


On An Evening In Florence

by cheesucristo



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, F/F, Firenze | Florence, Italy, Musicians
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesucristo/pseuds/cheesucristo
Summary: Villanelle, en busca de independencia y soledad, decide empezar una nueva vida en Florencia.Eve, felizmente casada, solo espera seguir con esa vida tranquila que siempre ha tenido desde su matrimonio.Las dos vecinas tenían claras sus prioridades, hasta que se conocieron.(También en Wattpad)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. 1. Veo que te las apañas sola

**_can't help falling in love - andré rieu_ **

**Villanelle POV**

El desgaste de la pintura que cubría las paredes era evidente. No había ningún mueble que tuviese el mínimo ápice de modernidad. Algunas puertas chirriaban al abrirlas, y el diseño del suelo, sin duda, no era mi favorito.

Aún así, no pude evitar sonreír cuando terminé mi primer tour por mi nueva casa.

Delicadamente, acaricié con la yema de mis dedos las sábanas de la cama para, posteriormente, dejarme caer sobre ella.

Estiré mis brazos todo lo que estos me permitían. El colchón era lo suficientemente ancho para que, incluso así, sobrara espacio.

Solté todo el aire que acumulaban mis pulmones por la boca y cerré los ojos.

Esta era una nueva experiencia para mí. Incuestionablemente, todo lo que me rodeaba actualmente era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero era justo lo que necesitaba.

Después de pasar varios largos segundos mirando al alto techo, metí mi mano en el bolsillo derecho de mis vaqueros, en busca del teléfono móvil. Cuando marqué el número que pretendía, lo acerqué a mi oreja.

Después de varios segundos, obtuve respuesta.

—¿Villanelle?

—Acabo de llegar —le informé, mientras miraba con atención el recorrido de mis dedos por aquella tela.

—Y, ¿todo bien?

—Sí. Me he encontrado la casa tal y como la preparé la semana pasada. La chica no ha cambiado nada.

—¿Tienes ya las llaves y todo?

—Sí. De hecho, estoy ya en mi nueva cama —sonreí al mencionar aquellas palabras —. Ahora iré al supermercado, la nevera está vacía, necesita algo de vino —dije, levantando una de mis cejas. Pude escuchar la risa tan característica de Konstantin desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Te vendrá muy bien vivir sola. Aprenderás que el ser humano puede y debe vivir a base de algo más que vino.

—¡Konstantin, estoy en la toscana! —protesté —. Aprovecharé y daré una vuelta por el barrio. Tal vez esta noche salga a cenar...

—Pareces feliz —admitió, con un tono de voz calmado.

Después de permitirme un pequeño momento para sonreír, contesté.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese vacío que te conté? —Konstantin afirmó —. Sigue ahí, pero... —volví a hacer una pausa —sé que esto va a sonar cliché, pero estoy feliz porque presiento que pronto será un espacio para cosas buenas. Ya está siendo así.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, entonces.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no? —moví ligeramente mi cuerpo sobre la cama, colocándome sobre mi lado izquierdo y apoyando mi mandíbula en el borde de mi hombro —. Konstantin... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí todos estos años. No sé qué habría sido de mí sin ti.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, la verdad. Pero me temería lo peor —era una broma que nos hizo reír a los dos, pero tampoco era tan lejana de la realidad.

—Compraré vino también para ti. Te espero en una semana, no lo olvides.

—No sé si podré, Villanelle. Justo Irina empieza las vacaciones y querrá que esté con ella.

—Podéis venir los dos, si queréis —abrí bien los ojos. Me costaba creer que esas palabras las había pronunciado yo —. Dile que le invito. Estará cansada de París —pude escuchar un suspiro por su parte, y eso era buena señal. Contenta por aquello, me levanté con prisas de la cama y volví a hablar —Voy a comprar el vino ahora mismo. Va a ser caro, así que no tienes excusa.

—¡Villanelle, llámame esta noche! —pude escuchar, justo antes de colgar el teléfono, sonriente.

Me quedé varios segundos mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono y, posteriormente, lo lancé sobre la cama. Antes de comenzar a andar hacia la cocina, volví a echar un vistazo a mi habitación. Las sonrisas comenzaban a ser algo permanente en mí.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, comencé a abrir cada cajón y cada puerta, sin prisas. No encontraba absolutamente nada dentro, lo cual era de esperar.

Una visita a cualquier hipermercado era más que necesaria ahora mismo.

**

En el carro de la compra logré colocar todo lo indispensable para esa noche: dos botellas de vino -una de ellas la guardaría para Konstantin-, una pizza precocinada con el borde relleno de queso, una garrafa de agua de ocho litros, y un televisor de 42 pulgadas.

Aunque mi apartamento estaba amueblado, carecía de otros elementos indispensables para el día a día. El televisor era un claro ejemplo. Incluso asumí que alguno de esos muebles los iría cambiando con el tiempo. Aún así, no tenía ninguna prisa en adquirir todo aquello que la casa necesitaba.

Cuando me disponía a acercarme a la caja, sin embargo, me percaté de que me faltaba una última cosa.

Después de dar varias vueltas por el supermercado, conseguí encontrar la sección de las vajillas. Lo primero que cogí fue un cortador de pizzas en forma de bicicleta. Era azul claro, destacaría comparado con el color gris de la pared de la cocina.

No me compliqué mucho en cuanto a los platos y vasos, cogí los que más agradables resultaron a mi vista.

El problema apareció al llegar a la zona de los cubiertos. Había decenas de estos, con diferentes diseños y tamaños. Algo se paró en mi pecho, y tuve que tragar saliva.

Siempre fui consciente de que esto me iba a pasar en cualquier momento. Mi cabeza no pudo evitar sacar a flote un recuerdo que yo prefería tener más que ahogado.

Cogí uno de los tenedores y lo miré atentamente. Sonreí y solté por la nariz el aire que mi boca no se atrevía a suspirar.

Anna y yo solíamos disfrutar los paseos por centros comerciales. Actuabamos como dos niñas pequeñas cuando encontrábamos algo en aquellos lugares que despertase cierta ilusión en nosotras.

Un día, un escaparate de una tienda de vajillas llamó nuestra atención. Tenían tantos diseños como los que tenía delante de mis ojos actualmente, o incluso más.

_"—Me gustan estos —me dijo —. Definitivamente son los que mejor combinan con la casa."_

Yo recuerdo que levanté una de mis cejas, incrédula. A pesar de su afirmación, yo decidí señalar otra opción, aún sabiendo que no sería de su agrado.

_"—¿No prefieres estos? A mí me gustan más"_

Nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo. En aquel momento no me importaba, habría comido con los dedos si ella me lo hubiese pedido. Ahora tampoco me parece importante, es más, aquel recuerdo logró sacarme una risa.

Dejé atrás a una mujer con la que mi corazón tenía miles de planes de futuro, pero no sabía que elegir unos cubiertos me iba a transmitir tanta libertad.

Llegué a casa justo en vísperas de la cena.

Gracias a la pizza, pude comprobar que el horno de la casa funcionaba a la perfección y, además, era de mi agrado.

Mientras dejaba que mi cena terminase de hacerse, cogí el televisor y lo acerqué todo lo que pude a la terraza del apartamento.

Era una de las cosas que más me habían gustado de la casa, sin duda. No era muy larga, tal vez cinco metros, aunque a lo ancho ocupaba un espacio mucho más que suficiente. Un balcón hecho de cristal y acero lo rodeaban todo.

Coloqué el televisor en el suelo y conecté su enchufe a la corriente más cercana. Sabía que mañana iba a ponerlo en mejores condiciones, pero en mi primera noche solo quería disfrutar de las cosas prácticas.

Una vez lista, llevé la pizza conmigo a la terraza, acompañándola con un vaso del vino que acababa de comprar un tiempo antes.

Cuando me senté en la mesa, me percaté de que la mayoría de plantas que cubrían el lugar cuando visité la casa por primera vez, habían desaparecido. Era una lástima, me gustaba como quedaban.

Encendí la pantalla y, justo después, comencé a partir la circunferencia en trozos simétricamente iguales. Estaba tan concentrada en aquella tarea que, cuando terminé, mi mente se vio sorprendida al escuchar el acento italiano que salía de los altavoces del aparato.

Mientras mordisqueaba el primer trozo, hice una mueca con mis labios, llevándolos juntos a un extremo de mi boca. Por alguna razón, había olvidado la idea de que, al menos en un futuro cercano, no iba a entender cualquier cosa que pudiese ver en la televisión.

Tal vez era un poco arriesgado mudarse a un país sin saber absolutamente nada de su idioma, pero era un dato poco importante si lo comparaba con muchos otros.

Fuese como fuese, el televisor dejó de ser un problema pocos segundos después. El sonido casi intangible que desprendía fue eclipsado casi de manera fulminante por el son de un instrumento de viento que, dado mi poco conocimiento sobre el tema, no supe distinguir al completo.

Lo que sí que pude distinguir fue la canción, y me bastaron pocos acordes. Con todas las prisas que no tuve durante el día, apagué el televisor y, de repente, solo me rodeaba la música que sonaba.

Can't Help Falling In Love, de Elvis Presley. Sabía que la ocasión merecía que mis manos sujetasen el vaso de vino, y no la pizza. Así hice.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y apoyé mi espalda en la silla. Después de pasar mi lengua con delicadeza por mis labios, con el fin de absorber hasta la última gota, dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizase levemente por el asiento, dejándome llevar totalmente por la música.

Florencia siempre ha sido considerada como la ciudad del renacimiento. La cantidad de obras de arte de la época que podemos encontrar en sus calles es prueba de ello.

No me costó elegir esta ciudad, era justo lo que necesitaba: era más modesta que Paris, y podría ser perfectamente igual de bella.

A sabiendas de todo el turismo que atrae decidí vivir en las afueras y, de momento, me permitía decir que no podría haber elegido un sitio mejor.

Las vistas de la terraza mostraban un parque lleno de verde donde, detrás y muy a lo lejos, se escondían esos pueblos toscanos con tanto encanto. El silencio que acompañaba a aquel instrumento, y las estrellas que podían ver mis ojos en el cielo oscuro, eran prueba de lo diferente que era esta zona comparada con lo que podía ver a varios pocos kilómetros.

Después de unos largos minutos y otros también largos tragos, dejé de mirar el cielo. Giré mi cabeza en busca de la procedencia de aquella música, y no tardé mucho en averiguar que venía del apartamento de al lado.

La puerta de su terraza era igual que la mía, acristalada. Estaba cerrada, y una cortina de color claro cubría el interior de la casa, por lo que no pude poner cara a aquella persona que me deleitaba, a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Pasó un rato más tocando aquel desconocido instrumento, y acompañó mi velada con la pizza hasta que conseguí terminarla. Juraría que, después de la canción de Elvis, no volvió a tocar ninguna pieza que no fuese música clásica. Por alguna razón, era un hecho que conseguía llamar mucho mi atención.

Justo cuando me decidí a abandonar la terraza, vi como la pantalla de mi móvil se encendía, mostrándome el nombre de Konstantin. Le di un último trago al vino y descolgué la llamada.

—¡Konstantin! —le dije, antes de que pudiese siquiera saludarme —. ¿Reconoces este instrumento? —pregunté, alejando el aparato de mi oído para que pudiese escuchar mejor lo que pretendía.

—No escucho nada, Villanelle.

—¡¿No se escucha la música?! —levanté una de mis cejas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, déjalo —con frustración, me levanté de mi asiento, cogí la copa de vino y comencé a andar hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué compraste al final?

—Dos botellas de vino, una pizza, un televisor y algo de vajilla. Creo que no he comprado nada más —coloqué la copa en el fregadero —y debería haberlo hecho. Ahora no tengo como limpiarla —admití, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa pícara.

—Veo que te las apañas sola —bromeó.

—Lo hago, pero creo que tendría que hacer una lista de la compra exhaustiva. Y pagar Wi-Fi —añadí, volviendo a la terraza para recoger el plato que quedaba —. No entiendo nada de la televisión italiana, necesito Netflix.

—O un diccionario —dejé mis ojos en blanco al escucharle —. Y conocer gente.

—¿Querías algo, Konstantin? Me estoy perdiendo el concierto que está dando mi vecino y no quiero.

—¡Solo quiero saber cómo estás! A lo mejor estoy siendo muy pesado y no...

Mi atención se alejó por completo de aquella llamada. Separé el teléfono de mi cara, y la voz de Konstantin pasó a ser inaudible para mí.

—¡Dios! —me quejé, al darme cuenta de que aquel instrumento ya no estaba sonando.

Estuve quieta y atenta durante unos segundos, deseando que aquel silencio fuese solo algo momentáneo, pero los segundos pasaban, y nada hacía presagiar que mi deseo fuese una realidad.

—¿Villanelle? —escuché desde mi móvil.

Mientras me dirigía de nuevo a la terraza para apartar el televisor del suelo, volví a acercar a mi cara el aparato electrónico. Sin embargo, una presencia justo en la entrada del lugar me hizo cambiar de planes.

—Konstantin, te tengo que colgar.

Sin dar más explicación, así lo hice. Con delicadeza, dejé el móvil en el mueble más cercano y comencé a dar pequeños y lentos pasos, con el ceño fruncido.

Justo cuando comencé a acercarme hacia él, este soltó un leve maullido y, con prisas, se avalanzó sobre la parte baja de mis piernas, en busca de caricias.

—¡Hey! —exclamé, apoyando mis rodillas en el suelo mientras rodeaba su pequeña y redonda cabeza con mis manos —. ¿De dónde has salido tú?

Se trataba de un gato cuyo pelaje era anaranjado y blanco a partes iguales. Era más bien peludo y no delgado, lo cual hacía que fuese más agradable de acariciar y mimar.

Mis dedos transitaban con calma a través de su pelo, y pude notar mediante ellos las vibraciones de su ronroneo. Mientras tanto, comencé a girar mi cabeza, confundida. ¿Por dónde había entrado?

—¿Te importa? —le pregunté, cogiéndolo con delicadeza en brazos —. Te alimentas bien, ¿eh? —le miré, sonriente.

Con el ceño fruncido debido a la confusión, comencé a andar hacia la terraza, en busca de alguna respuesta. Las puertas se quedaron abiertas, así que era una posibilidad.

Sin embargo, cuando salí, no encontré ningún indicio. Lo único que podía suponer es que había saltado desde la casa de algún vecino, lo cual era probable, debido a la cercanía de nuestros patios.

Justo en ese instante, percibí con claridad un zumbido que resonaba por todo mi apartamento. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mi propio timbre.

En compañía del gato y de un desconcierto mucho mayor, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla, encontré frente a mí a un hombre de mediana edad, delgaducho, con una melena larga y oscura y, lo que era más destacable: un voluminoso bigote cubría el espacio entre su nariz y sus labios.

—¡Oh! Disculpa que te moleste, es que es mi gato —me dijo, estirando sus manos hacia mí.

—¡Anda! —le dije, entregándole a su mascota, la cual soltó un maullido en el momento —. Estaba confundida, no sabía de dónde había salido.

—Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Se solía escapar mucho a tu terraza, pero como no vivía nadie esta siempre estaba cerrada.

—Habrá sentido curiosidad por mi hogar, supongo.

Él se rió, movido básicamente por cordialidad pura y dura.

—Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Lo siento —repitió. Su lenguaje corporal me decía que estaba preparado para dar la media vuelta y volver a su casa pero, por alguna razón, decidió hacer lo contrario —. ¿Te acabas de mudar?

—Si, hoy mismo.

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, con descaro y el ceño fruncido.

—Soy francesa, de París. Me apetecía cambiar de aires.

—¡Eso está muy bien! —me dijo —. Pues si necesitas algo, nosotros estamos justo aquí —señaló, sonriente, la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de la mía —. Me llamo Niko, por cierto.

—Encantada, yo soy Villanelle.

—Te daría la mano, pero... —miró a su mascota durante unos segundos —, si lo sujeto con un brazo solo corre el riesgo de caerse.

—No se preocupe —le pedí, riéndome tímidamente. Después de saludarme vagamente con un gesto hecho por su cabeza, comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo a su hogar, esta vez con su gato. Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a abrir su puerta, volví a hablar —. Disculpe, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿Sí? —me preguntó, girándose hacia mí de nuevo.

—Estaba escuchando a alguien tocando un instrumento hace apenas unos minutos, ¿era usted?

—No, mi mujer —levanté una de mis cejas —. Es una de las violonchelistas de la orquesta sinfónica de Florencia —me informó, orgulloso.

—Oh.

—Normalmente toca en una habitación insonorizada, pero hoy le apetecía cambiar de aires. Lo siento si le ha molestado.

—No, para nada.

Él simplemente asintió, sonriente. Cuando entró a su casa, di un paso hacia atrás y cerré mi puerta, justo delante de mí.

En ese momento, mi mente comenzaba a digerir las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Pasé mi lengua suavemente por mi boca que, sorprendentemente, estaba entreabierta. Después de aquello, mordí mi labio inferior y esbocé una sonrisa. 


	2. 2. Le gustará mi casa

**_rings a bell - allie x_ **

**Villanelle POV**

Tuve la suerte de poder hacer turismo por Florencia cuando vine a terminar los detalles de la compra de mi apartamento. Sin embargo, el pasear por las calles del centro de la ciudad ahora que pertenecía a ella, simplemente se sentía distinto.

Lo que yo nunca pude haber imaginado es la razón que me traería a andar por aquí, justo en ese momento.

Después de haber caminado durante al menos media hora, encontré un local que podría perfectamente ser lo que buscaba. No entendía el italiano, pero era asequible entender la palabra _animale_ que se mostraba en el cartel de la entrada de la tienda. Además, en la verde fachada, también podía ver el dibujo de un perro. Por suerte, los iconos son universales para todo el mundo.

Dubitativa y observando al máximo el exterior del comercio para asegurarme de que era lo que buscaba, terminé entrando. Al cerrar la puerta, pude escuchar el sonido de unas campanas descoordinadas. Cuando levanté la vista, pude ver que aquel ruido provenía de la misma puerta, que tenía colgada en ella aquellos instrumentos.

La tienda estaba vacía, solo ocupaba espacio la chica que había detrás del mostrador. Fingí estar prestando atención a las primeras estanterías pero, en realidad, la estaba observando a ella.

Tenía el pelo ondulado y, a pesar de la distancia, podía jurar que el número de su estatura era más bajo que el mío. Las facciones de su cara no eran distinguibles, estaba cabizbaja y atenta a otras cosas. Aún así, su perfil era bonito, y podía deducir que ella también lo era.

Sonreí y me acerqué.

—Disculpa, ¿me podrías ayudar?

Ella alzó su mirada para atenderme, y fue ahí cuando supe que, definitivamente, era preciosa. No podía esperar menos de una chica italiana pero, igualmente, era una sorpresa bastante agradable.

—Claro, ¡para eso estoy aquí! —exclamó. Ella no perdía su sonrisa, y yo tampoco —. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Giré mi cabeza y observé de nuevo el local. No quería equivocarme.

—¿Vendéis... pienso para gatos? —pregunté, con una de mis cejas levantadas.

—¡Sí! —la chica comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la tienda, con énfasis en sus pasos —. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Villanelle —dije, siguiéndola, sin dejar de observar los productos que ofrecían en cada una de las estanterías.

Ella, por alguna razón, comenzó a reírse de manera efusiva.

—Me refería a tu mascota, pero lo acepto —la dependienta me miró, divertida. Yo sentía mucha vergüenza en ese momento. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y, cuando los abrí, llevé mis pupilas a lo alto de ellos, dejándolos en blanco durante unos cortos segundos. Ella se volvió a reír —. Yo soy Alina, por cierto. Aunque no me has preguntado.

—Bueno, tú a mí tampoco me lo has preguntado y te lo he dicho —admití, inclinando levemente mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Está esterilizado?

—¿Disculpa? —fruncí el ceño.

—El gato. Recomendamos diferentes tipos de pienso según su situación.

—Pues no lo sé, Alina. Es que no es mi gato. Me acabo de mudar a Florencia, y se ve que le gustaba mi casa mucho antes de que llegase yo. Verás... —suspiré profundamente y apoyé mi mano izquierda en la madera más alta de la estantería que sujetaba los piensos —, quiero algo que llame mucho la atención del gato, ¿sabes? Seguramente es de la calle y... no sé —miré al suelo, fingiendo estar apenada —. Quiero que venga a mi casa, seguro que conmigo está mejor. Así no está solo en la calle.

—Vaya, es muy bonito por tu parte —pude notar admiración en su mirada —. ¡Podrías incluso adoptarle!

—¡Eso sería maravilloso! —exclamé, con una sonrisa extremadamente exagerada.

—Desde luego que si —la chica se quedó mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa. Mantuvimos el contacto visual mutuo durante, al menos, unos largos segundos —. Creo que este pienso es ideal —dijo, cogiendo una de las opciones que teníamos justo delante de nosotras —. Es el favorito de nuestros clientes, seguro que conquistas al gatito y acaba yendo mucho a tu casa.

No me percaté de lo grande que era el saco hasta que lo sacó de su estante. Y por su dificultad para bajarlo de ahí, pude intuir que pesaba incluso más que el gato que me trajo aquí.

Alina, mostrando cierto carácter invisible hasta ahora, lanzó dicho saco sobre mi abdomen, obligándome a cogerlo. Acto seguido, se marchó de nuevo detrás de su mostrador.

—¿No tienes un saco más... pequeño? —pregunté, siguiéndola de nuevo.

—No, es el que vendemos.

Dejé el saco sobre el tablero, suspirando profundamente cuando lo hice.

—Sé que no es tu trabajo pero, como te he dicho, me he mudado hace poco y no sé a quién preguntarle esto...

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sabes...? —no terminé la pregunta, mi propia risa me interrumpió —. Vas a pensar que soy tonta. ¿Sabes cómo se contrata internet en Italia? Quiero decir... ¿con alguna operadora móvil o algo?

Ella comenzó a reírse. Sin embargo, por su forma de hacerlo, pude percibir que sentía cierta atracción hacia mí. Y así me lo confirmó con su respuesta:

—Termino mi turno en cinco minutos. Si me esperas, te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras.

Yo sonreí, de manera pícara, y cogí el saco de pienso.

—Eso también sería maravilloso. Esperaré fuera.

**Eve POV**

—Vale chicos, un último intento y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Los brazos del director comenzaron a moverse con entusiasmo y, casi de manera automática, las primeras notas del cuarto movimiento de la novena sinfonía de Antonín Dvořák comenzaron a sonar.

Habíamos practicado esta composición infinitas veces, mis manos tocaban el violoncello como si tuviesen vida propia, y esta no dependiese de mí. Sin embargo, eso no me impedía notar la emoción que me transmitía hacer sonar el instrumento, era un sentimiento que recorría mis venas, y las llenaba de frescura y adrenalina.

Debía prestar atención a sus indicaciones, a pesar de que ya las conocía de sobra. Aún así, me permití cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por cada sensación que recibían mis cinco sentidos.

La música movía mi cuerpo a su ritmo, y ese mismo ritmo era el que me motivaba a tocarlo de la mejor manera posible. Durante toda la canción, mantuve mi mente en un trance que solo me hacía sentir cosas buenas.

Al tocar los últimos compases de la canción, intenté hacerlo con más énfasis de lo usual. Justo cuando la música dejó de sonar, abrí los ojos y, después de unos segundos de asimilación, estiré mi espalda y solté todo el aire que reprimía dentro.

—¡Perfecto! Hemos terminado por hoy. Recordad que mañana es el último ensayo.

El director, que estaba justo delante de mí en cada obra, se marchó del lugar sin dar más indicaciones.

—Estás preciosa hoy. ¿Una ocasión especial?

—Cena con mis suegros —le contesté a Hugo, el compañero de banda que siempre se sentaba a mi lado —. No sé hasta qué punto es especial.

Mientras guardaba mi instrumento en su funda correspondiente, pude observar de reojo como el chico, más joven que yo, hacía una mueca con su boca.

—Ojalá tener suegros con los que ir a cenar. Lo prefiero antes que pasarme las noches solo y aburrido en mi casa —me reí ante su comentario, sin darle más importancia. El chico, no obstante, volvió a hablar —. Anda, ¡mira quién está ahí!

Me giré hacia él cuando dijo esas palabras. Cuando seguí el camino que recorría su mirada, me crucé con la presencia de Niko, que estaba justo en la puerta del salón. Sonreí al instante y le saludé con mi mano. Tardé poco en levantarme de la silla.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Nos vemos mañana —me confirmó Hugo —. Si los nervios no me han consumido antes, claro.

—Lo haremos genial, lo presiento.

Sin decir nada más, cogí mi instrumento ya guardado y bajé las escaleras del escenario. Andé con prisas por el pasillo interminable que había entre los asientos hasta llegar a Niko.

—¿Por qué el director se movía como si tuviese una abeja dentro de su traje?

No le contesté. Seguí avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta, dejándolo atrás por unos segundos.

—Llegamos tarde, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—Nos están esperando en el restaurante.

Niko tuvo la suerte de conseguir parar su automóvil en la entrada del lugar. Mientras yo dejaba el cello en el asiento trasero, él abría la puerta del conductor para ocupar ese sitio. Momentos después, me senté en la plaza del copiloto.

El tráfico en Florencia nunca era un problema. La mayoría de zonas de la ciudad eran peatonales y, otras que no lo eran, estaban limitadas solo para conductores residentes.

Aún así, en el ambiente se palpaba otra típica noche florentina, donde las calles se llenaban de personas curiosas de recorrer todas las bellezas que escondía este lugar.

Por suerte, nosotros vivíamos a las afueras de la ciudad, y siempre nos rodeaba la tranquilidad.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —me preguntó Niko.

—¿Debería estarlo? —dejé de mirar por la ventana para prestarle atención a mi marido.

—Tienes la presentación en dos días. El salón va a estar lleno.

Sonreí al pensarlo, sin dejar de mirarle. Unos segundos después, le contesté.

—Lo hemos preparado muy bien. Más que nervios, tengo ganas. ¿Crees que a tus padres les gustará? —pregunté, confundida.

—Nunca han ido a un concierto así, supongo que se lo pasarán bien —se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa, mientras sujetaba el volante con sus dos manos.

Tardamos poco en llegar al restaurante que, como cada día, estaba repleto de clientes.

Tampoco nos costó encontrar la mesa que ocupaban las dos personas que estaban esperándonos; estaba justo en el centro del local.

—¡Eve! —gritó la madre de Niko al verme, levantándose de su asiento. Por suerte, fui la única que le prestó atención de todas las personas aquí presentes.

—¡Orlena! —respondí.

Cuando finalmente me acerqué a ella, nos fundimos en un abrazo rápido pero cálido. Al separarnos de aquel gesto, me quedé mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien, cariño?

—Perfecto —contesté, sin dejar de sonreír —. ¿Y tú qué tal? —me dirigí ahora a su marido, que estaba justo a su lado.

—¡Encantado de estar en Florencia, por fin!

Niko y yo nos sentamos. Mientras él empezaba una conversación desinteresada con sus padres, yo aproveché para llenar mi vaso de agua fría, que ya estaba presente en la mesa.

—Si no fuese por la cantidad de turistas que hay aquí, ¡me vendría a vivir!

—No te creas, ¿eh? —me metí en la conversación —. Nuestro barrio es muy calmado, el silencio que hay a comparación con todo esto es... increíble.

Bebí un poco justo después de hablar, para humedecer mis labios.

—Deberíamos comprarnos el apartamento que tienen al lado, Carlo —le dijo a su marido, en un tono más bien bromista.

—Ya está ocupado —informó Niko —. Justo el otro día se instaló una chica nueva. Parece simpática.

—Bueno, en el pueblo no se está nada mal tampoco. ¡Eso sí que es paz!

Cuando tenía veinte años, la vida puso a Niko en mi camino. En ese entonces, él tenía veinticinco. Nos conocimos en Londres, cuando hizo su primer viaje con sus alumnos.

Tuvimos, durante algún tiempo, una relación más bien a distancia. A veces resultaba bastante desmotivador, pero el amor que sentíamos era demasiado grande como para romperlo por algo tan absurdo.

Tres años más tarde, después de vernos entre viajes y demás idas y venidas, tuve la oportunidad de trabajar en la orquesta sinfónica de Florencia. No me lo pensé dos veces, y él tampoco.

Nuestras familias, al principio, no entendían cómo podíamos dejarlo todo por amor. No fui yo la única que tuvo que hacerlo; él vivía con sus padres en el sur del país.

Sin embargo, estos trece años demuestran que todo había valido la pena. Éramos felices, y la gente que nos quería también lo estaba por nosotros.

—¿Qué tal el horno nuevo?

A Niko le encantó la pregunta, su reacción le delató.

—Hice un bizcocho el otro día.

—¡Ay, sí! —suspiré al recordarlo —. ¿¡No les has traído un trozo!?

—Les traeré para el concierto. Pero vamos, una maravilla, papá —le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para reafirmarse.

—Hablando del concierto, ¿tienes ganas? —me preguntó Orlena, evadiéndonos así de la conversación que mantenían los dos hombres.

—Las entradas están agotadas, hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría eso —volví a beber un poco de agua —. El verano, supongo.

—Florencia es muy artística, los turistas vienen a ver arte, en todas sus expresiones.

—Yo creo que disfrutarán del concierto. La banda es muy buena, y los ensayos nos están saliendo tal y como esperábamos, o incluso mejor. Eso sí, ¡espero que vosotros lo disfrutéis pero de verdad! Esa es mi verdadera presión —comenzamos a reírnos.

—Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de verte en acción, así que no lo dudo —me aseguró, con una sonrisa.

**Villanelle POV**

Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez de forma más calmada. Desde sus caderas pude vislumbrar como sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, y SUS labios esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción, gesto que compartimos las dos.

Dejé de acariciar su piel y coloqué mis manos en el colchón, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Con la ayuda de estas, logré llevar mi cara justo enfrente de la suya.

No sabía si un beso sería lo más apropiado para ella en estos momentos. Sin embargo, cuando Alina notó mi presencia, posó sus dedos sobre mi mentón y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Cuando estos se separaron, vi como su boca se quedaba entreabierta, justo al contrario que sus ojos.

—Creo que necesitas esto —estiré uno de mis brazos hacia la mesita de noche y cogí la botella de agua para prestársela.

—Gracias —me dijo.

Con una sonrisa como respuesta, me aparté de encima suya para situarme en el lado libre de la cama. La chica, por su parte, se incorporó levemente para poder beber aquel líquido tranquilamente.

—Te preguntaría si te ha gustado, pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco que hemos usado la cama para dormir me hago una idea.

Ella se rió tímidamente, mientras colocaba el tapón en el plástico.

—¿Cuánto hemos dormido? ¿Qué hora es?

Giré ligeramente mi cuerpo para llegar al mueble que había a mi lado, el cual sostenía mi teléfono.

—Son las diez de la mañana —informé al desbloquear la pantalla de este —. No recuerdo la hora a la que nos dormimos, la verdad.

—Eran las siete, creo —Alina pasó sus dos manos por su cara, para después llevarlas a su pelo y sacudirlo con ellas, desde la raíz hasta las puntas —. Y ahora hemos estado... ¿una hora? —se giró hacia mí, casi avergonzada. Yo la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido una velada maravillosa, sin duda.

—Quería preguntarte... —levanté las cejas cuando comenzó a hablar.

Quiso hacer una pausa de varios segundos. Sin embargo, justo cuando volvía a tener la intención de hablar, fuimos sorprendidas por el timbre de mi apartamento.

—Tienen que ser los del Wi-Fi —dije, levantándome rápidamente de la cama, en busca del primer camisón que encontrase en mi ya ordenado armario. Elegí uno negro.

—Menos mal que no han venido cinco minutos antes.

Contestando a su comentario solo con una risa, me coloqué la prenda que acababa de coger y me dirigí hacia la salida de la habitación.

—Quédate aquí. Te voy a guardar los restos de la cena de anoche, así te lo llevas para desayunar. ¿Te parece bien?

Su mirada expresaba cierta confusión que era fácil de descifrar para mí. Confusión a la que no pude hacer caso, sabiendo que alguien más estaba requiriendo mi presencia.

Sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, salí de mi habitación y corrí hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, giré mi cabeza de un lado al otro, asegurándome de que la casa estaba en condiciones. Así era... más o menos.

—¡Hola! ¿Villanelle?

—¡Sí! —exclamé, sonriente, mientras abría la puerta de par en par —. Pasad.

Mis ojos se encontraron con dos hombres más bien jóvenes. El par llevaba el mismo polo de color canela, acompañados también por gorras de tonos oscuros.

Cerré la puerta cuando estos comenzaron a cruzar el corto pasillo de la entrada. Al llegar al principio del salón, uno de ellos se giró hacia mí.

—¿Tenías pensado instalarlo en algún sitio en concreto?

—Pensé en hacerlo allí —señalé una parte del salón cuando llegué hasta a ellos —. Está justo en el centro del piso y, además, hay para conectar varios enchufes.

—¿Quieres decir que hay varias bases de enchufe? —me preguntó el chico con el que hablaba, mientras el otro comenzaba a andar a la zona que señalé.

—Sí, eso —encogí mis hombros, acariciando mi nuca con los dedos de mi mano derecha.

A la vez que se disponían a comenzar con la no tan costosa instalación, yo me preocupaba por ordenar levemente el sofá. Alina y yo lo utilizamos sin miramiento la noche anterior y, como resultado, tanto los cojines como la sábana que cubría el mueble terminaron en el suelo. Ahí se quedaron hasta ahora.

Eché un vistazo por encima al resto del salón. Por suerte, todo lo demás estaba en orden.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! ¿Cómo se llama?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, mi cabeza se giró como si de un acto reflejo se tratase. Confundida, me acerqué a los técnicos, que estaban justo a la otra parte del salón.

Pocos segundos después, pude vislumbrar la presencia del gato que me acompañó el otro día entre las piernas de uno de ellos. Presencia que hizo que una de las comisuras de mis labios se alzasen.

—No lo sé —admití —. Es de mi vecinos.

Andé lo necesario para poder ver la entrada de la terraza desde la lejanía del salón. Fue ahí donde, anoche, dejé un cuenco lleno del pienso que compré ayer por la tarde. Ahora estaba vacío.

Había funcionado.

—¡¿Qué pasa bonito?! —mientras uno de los trabajadores preparaba la instalación, el otro mimaba al felino. Pero no iban a hacerlo por mucho más tiempo.

—Creo que voy a llevarlo a su casa. Le estarán buscando —doblé mis rodillas para acercarme a él y, cuando lo hice, lo cogí en brazos. Él maulló —. Interpreto que te ha gustado el desayuno —comencé a andar hacia la puerta —. No te preocupes, ya vamos con tu mamá.

Abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir de ella hacia la casa de enfrente. Sin embargo, la figura de una mujer justo detrás de la madera me sorprendió, haciendo que mis pies frenaran de manera abrupta.

Su pelo, rizado y voluminoso, llamaba mucho la atención, sobretodo la mía. Sin embargo, desde el primer momento, nuestros ojos conectaron, resultando difícil fijarse en otra cosa.

Fueron unos segundos extraños, tal vez incluso demasiado largos para mí. No por incomodidad, más bien por lo inusual que era aquello. Después de aquel momento de miradas fijas, comencé a esbozar, lentamente, una amplia sonrisa.

—Es...

—Es tuyo, ¿no? —pregunté, prestándole al pesado y peludo felino.

—Sí, yo... —le interrumpí.

—Iba a vuestra casa ahora mismo —le informé, mientras lo cogía —. Al parecer se ha vuelto a colar.

—Lo siento muchísimo. Intentaremos controlarlo más.

—No te preocupes —hice una mueca, intentando restarle importancia —. Le gustará mi casa y ya está.

Las dos nos reímos durante unos instantes.

—Villanelle, ¿no? —asentí.

—Tú eres... —alcé una de mis cejas, acompañándola luego de la otra.

—Eve.

—Pues... ¡encantada! —dije, soltando una risa nerviosa. Quería decir más cosas; miles, en realidad, pero no sabía cómo.

—¡Igualmente!

Se despidió con la misma efusividad que usé yo la última vez que hablé. Vi su intención de girarse hacia su hogar pero, por suerte, me atreví a hablar.

—¿Os gustaría venir a cenar? —la expresión de su cara denotaba cierta sorpresa, yo simplemente alcé mis hombros —. Me he mudado ahora a Florencia ahora y no conozco a mucha gente. Estaría bien conocer a mis vecinos.

—Claro —aceptó, después de estar pensativa durante un segundo —. ¿Cuándo?

—¿Esta noche? Yo no tengo nada que hacer —escondí mis labios dentro de mi boca, levantando mis cejas —. Os invitaría yo. Solo tenéis que venir aquí y ya está.

—De acuerdo. Estaremos sobre las nueve.

—Me parece perfecto —admití, sonriendo. Finalmente, giró su cuerpo y comenzó a marcharse hacia la puerta de enfrente. Cuando escuché el sonido de las llaves, volví a hablar, llevada por mi curiosidad —. Disculpa —Eve se volvió a girar —, ¿eras tú la que estaba tocando el otro día un instrumento?

—Sí. ¿Te molestó?

—No, no. Para nada. ¡Al contrario! Me... me gustó —ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me alegra. Nos vemos esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También disponible en WATTPAD


	3. 3. ¿Puedes pasarme el vino?

**_Feelings - Maroon 5_ **

**Villanelle POV**

Debían ser las primeras horas de la tarde cuando me levanté de aquella siesta. Y es que, en el momento en el que Alina abandonó mi casa, tenía claro que dormir era lo que quería y necesitaba.

Cuando me desperté, fui directa a la cocina a beber algo de agua fría, con el objetivo de avivar mi cuerpo de alguna manera.

Mientras estaba allí, pude escuchar el tono de llamada de mi teléfono móvil. No solía recibir llamadas nunca, Konstantin era la única persona que se comunicaba conmigo de esa manera.

Sin prisas, dejé el vaso que acababa de usar en el fregadero y comencé a andar hasta mi habitación, a paso lento.

Definitivamente el agua no había provocado ningún efecto positivo en mí.

—Dime —descolgué el teléfono, que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón.

—¿No piensas llamar?

—¡Konstantin! —protesté —. He estado... ocupada —admití, mirando de reojo el lado de la cama que ocupaba Alina hace unas horas. Al pensarlo, sonreí de manera pícara.

—¡Anda! ¿Has hecho ya amigos?

—Si, una chica que se llama Alina. Estuve con ella todo el día ayer. Se ha ido esta mañana.

Aunque el hombre estaba a miles de kilómetros de mí, pude imaginar la expresión que hizo su cara al decir aquello último.

—¿Se ha ido esta mañana? —hizo una pausa —. ¿Para eso dejaste a Anna? Cuando decías que necesitabas soledad e independencia, ¿te referías a esto?

—Si te digo que empezó ella, ¿me creerías? —él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Al terminar, volví a hablar —. Además, esta noche vienen unos amigos a cenar.

—¿Unos amigos? —preguntó, en tono de broma.

—Mis vecinos. Un matrimonio, al parecer. Les he invitado yo.

—Eso es muy sociable por tu parte.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando fijamente la pared, dejando que los pensamientos recorriesen mi mente con plena libertad. Después de ese lapso de tiempo que me permití tener a mí misma, hablé de nuevo.

—¿Qué les prepararías tú para cenar? —pregunté, alzando una de mis cejas —. Quiero ir a comprar todo ahora, pero me gustaría hacer algo especial.

—La pizza es muy típica allí y a todo el mundo le gusta.

—Llevo cenando pizza dos noches seguidas, Konstantin. No me gusta la idea. Además, son gente mayor.

—¿Mayor?

—Tendrán unos diez o quince años más que yo. No sé, no creo que sean señores que coman pizza.

—Pues otra cosa que sea típica de allí. La pasta también gusta mucho.

—¡Tendría que haberlos invitado a un restaurante!

—Pues sí, la verdad es que te lo tendrás que currar mucho para no quedar como una chica cutre.

Sonreí irónicamente.

—Gracias, Konstantin. Que sepas que voy a utilizar la botella de vino que había reservado para ti.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, colgué el teléfono.

Aproveché ese momento para mirar la hora que marcaba la pantalla. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde, lo que significaba que tenía unas tres horas para decidir qué preparar para cenar, comprar los ingredientes y cocinarlos.

Era consciente de que la ropa que llevaba el día anterior se había quedado cerca del sofá, fruto de lo que había sucedido ahí anoche. Debido a las prisas, decidí vestirme con esas mismas prendas.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharme, sin embargo, mis ojos se cruzaron con aquel enorme saco de pienso, que reposaba a las puertas de la terraza. Sin pensármelo dos veces, fui directa hacia él y lo cogí, junto al cuenco que había justo al lado.

Con la dificultad que entrañaba llevarlo debido a su peso, conseguí llegar a la habitación. De manera brusca, dejé que este cayese al suelo y, con la ayuda de mi pie derecho, lo empujé debajo de la cama. Hice lo mismo con el cuenco.

**Eve POV**

Con la mirada fija en mi propio reflejo en el espejo, comencé a tocarme el pelo con mis dedos, intentando acentuar los rizos tan característicos de este.

Después de asegurarme de que estaba listo, bajé mis manos por mi pecho y, posteriormente, por mis caderas.

Había decidido ponerme para la ocasión una camisa oscura y algo ancha y unos vaqueros sencillos. Me sentía cómoda y, a la vez, interpretaba que era el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión: casual, pero bastante apañado.

Al poco tiempo después de estar observándome a mí misma, vi la figura de Niko en el cristal. Se había colocado justo a mi lado, con el mismo objetivo con el que estaba yo aquí.

—Deberías ponerte otra cosa, Niko.

—¿No voy bien? —me preguntó, bajando su mirada hacia su camiseta.

—Mejor una camisa o un polo, ¿no? —abroché el último botón de la mía —. Como el que llevaste ayer a la cena con tus padres.

—Bien.

Niko asintió con la cabeza y se marchó del lugar en busca de una prenda más adecuada.

Por mi parte, nada más tenía que hacer frente al espejo. Me miré una última vez y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

—¿Deberíamos llevar algún vino o algo? —grité, esperando que mi marido me escuchase —. Más que nada por educación.

—El de la derecha del todo es el más barato —pude escuchar su voz desde la lejanía —. ¡Coge ese!

Abrí la nevera y comencé a contemplar los vinos. No sabía mucho de estos, así que simplemente le obedecí y saqué de allí justo el que me había dicho, para después dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve y, por alguna razón, estaba nerviosa.

¿Qué significaba esta cena? Era, literalmente, pasar tiempo con alguien a quien apenas conocíamos. Y digo apenas por dar margen a la simpatía, pero la realidad es que no la conocíamos de absolutamente nada. A lo mejor era una asesina... Nunca lo podríamos saber.

De cualquier forma, no podíamos decir que no a una ocasión como esta. No estaría de más tener una buena relación con nuestra vecina, y más teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que hacía muchos años que no teníamos uno de esos.

Villanelle parecía simpática y, si se le ha ocurrido invitarnos, es porque también es extrovertida. Además, también estaría Niko, por lo que sería raro que hubiese momentos incómodos.

Para eso estaba el vino, igualmente.

—¿Esta mejor? —me preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras, refiriéndose a su camisa.

—Mucho mejor —admití, sonriente —. ¿Vamos?

Sin contestarme, al menos no verbalmente, Niko se dirigió a la puerta, y yo hice lo mismo, después de coger aquella botella. Antes de abrirla, se giró ligeramente hacia mí.

—¿Crees que será raro?

—¿El qué? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—La cena. No conocemos de nada a esta chica.

—Agradece que alguien que no son tus padres nos hayan invitado a cenar —sentencié, abriendo yo misma la puerta.

Intentaba aparentar seguridad, pero la verdad es que, cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa, todos los nervios que intentaba reprimir salieron a flote.

Niko confiaba en que fuese yo la que llamase al timbre para avisar de nuestra presencia. Al parecer, mi aparente seguridad en cuanto a la cena le permitía dejarme el control de la situación.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para atreverme a llamar. Toqué una vez el timbre y, posteriormente, di un par de golpes suaves en la puerta, con mis nudillos.

La chica rubia tardó relativamente poco en abrirnos. Nos esperaba con una sonrisa encantandora.

—Bienvenidos, chicos. —después de dejarnos adentrarnos en su hogar, Villanelle comenzó a andar —. Es por aquí.

Mientras seguíamos sus pasos, mis ojos decidieron fijarse en su casa. Era palpable que se acababa de mudar; no habían muchos muebles, y los que habían eran seguramente del antiguo dueño.

Las paredes lucían también desgastadas, algo totalmente diferente a como las teníamos nosotros en nuestra casa, es decir, perfectamente cuidadas.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que la joven tenía más que suficiente con lo que había allí, y no me extrañaría que considerase incluso un buen decorado el estado de las paredes, entre otras cosas.

Su atuendo era de lo más sencillo: un short vaquero y una blusa azul, acompañado por unos botines negros. A pesar de ello, algo me decía que el mismo principio de "menos es más" que utilizaba en lo referente a su casa, no se lo aplicaba a ella misma como individuo.

Todo este análisis ocupó un espacio más banal en mi mente cuando llegamos al salón. Una mesa enorme se apoderaba del centro de este, y en ella ya nos estaba esperando una ensalada caprese muy voluminosa y aseada. A la ensalada le acompañaban una botella de vino, agua y tres copas.

—Hemos traído vino —dijo Niko, señalando la botella que tenía entre mis manos —. No sabíamos si iba a haber en la cena, pero tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida.

—Lo agradezco —dijo, sonriendo levemente —. Podéis dejarlo en la mesa. Y sentaos —pidió —. Voy a por los cubiertos. ¡Espero que os guste la ensalada!

En un lado de la madera había una silla y, justo en el otro, dos. No sabía si era un dato hecho a conciencia o pura coincidencia. De cualquier manera, despertó un sentimiento divertido y agradable en mí.

Niko y yo nos sentamos en aquellas dos sillas. Pudimos ver, con más cercanía, la fuente de cristal de gran tamaño que cubría la ensalada. Tenía muy buena pinta.

—Es simpática, ¿no?

—Eso parece, sí —le contesté a mi pareja, dejando la botella de vino que habíamos traído en el centro de la mesa.

No pudimos seguir con aquella conversación -si es que había algo más por decir-, ya que Villanelle no tardó en llegar. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, repartió los cubiertos y cogió la botella de vino que nos esperaba en la mesa antes de que llegásemos.

—¿Vino? —nos preguntó mientras lo descorchaba. Asentimos y procedió a llenar nuestras copas —. ¿Os gusta la ensalada?

—La tomamos casi todas las noches en verano.

Ella sonrió ante la confesión de Niko.

—Iba a prepararos platos típicos franceses, pero no quería fastidiarla. Pensé que algo italiano era más adecuado. Además —soltó una pequeña risa, para luego levantar una de sus cejas —, cualquiera sabe hacer una ensalada y pasta.

—¿Hay pasta también? —pregunté.

—Sí. Tenía pensado que fuese el segundo plato, pero si queréis puedo traerlo ahora.

—¡No, no! Así está bien.

Tanto ella como Niko comenzaron a hundir sus tenedores en aquella fuente de verduras y mozzarella. Para no quedarme atrás, procedí a hacer lo mismo que ellos. Sin embargo, mi mente, por alguna razón, estaba más ocupada fijándose en aquella chica.

Su pelo, que caía sobre sus dos hombros, tenía el mismo color que la miel. Su cuerpo era más bien delgado, y no tendría más de veinticinco años. Las facciones de su cara eran delicadas; ojos marrones claros, que se asemejaban a los de un gato y labios gruesos -sobretodo el inferior-. Cuello largo, pómulos altos, y piel suave y brillante.

Estaba concentrada en coger algo de comida para llevar a su boca y, aún así, su ojos lucían claramente una mirada perdida, que podía ser tan directa como relajada. Podría hablarte de cualquier cosa y, a la vez, parecer alguien totalmente inaccesible.

—Has dicho que tenías pensado preparar platos franceses. ¿Eres de Francia?

—Se lo dije a Niko —me contestó, mirando a mi marido —. Nací en París, y he vivido toda mi vida allí, hasta ahora.

—Y, ¿por qué Florencia?

—Me apetecía vivir en un sitio más tranquilo, sin deshacerme de la elegancia que me transmitía París. Creo que esta ciudad es perfecta por eso. Además, este barrio, por lo que he podido ver, es tranquilo.

—Lo es —afirmó Niko —. Vas a estar muy a gusto aquí. ¿Has venido sola?

—Sí —dijo, dándose tiempo para terminar de masticar lo que había dentro de su boca —. Vivía con mi novia allí, pero lo dejamos y... no sé —se encogió de hombros —, me apetecía cambiar de aires.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento mucho —dije.

—No lo sientas, lo decidí yo —levanté tímidamente mis cejas durante unos segundos —. Es una historia muy larga.

—Entiendo —quise restarle importancia, pero en realidad estaba deseando que contase más, por simple curiosidad. No vivía en la mente de Niko, pero estaba segura de que él se sentía igual. 

Ella, que no tenía ni un ápice de ingenua, volvió a hablar.

—La quería, y la quiero, pero la relación estaba siendo demasiado para mí. Sentía que necesitaba estar sola —metió en su boca la comida que sujetaba su cubierto y masticó hasta hacerla desaparecer —. Necesitaba sentirme un poco más libre y, a parte, me daba la sensación de que por las cosas que sentía estábamos teniendo problemas. Discutíamos mucho. Era muy agobiante.

—Así que la dejaste y te viniste a Florencia —saltó Niko —. Es un cambio muy drástico, ¿eh?

Ella se rió tímidamente.

—Imagínate lo poco conforme que estaba con mi vida. La echo de menos y, cuando lo pienso, duele. Pero no me arrepiento. Todo lo que estoy viviendo estos días es algo totalmente novedoso para mí, y es... genial.

Envidiaba algo de aquellas palabras, no lo podía negar. Lo que describía era aterrador y liberador a partes iguales, por lo que le tentaría a cualquiera con ganas de más.

Sin embargo, lo que más envidié de su historia fue la capacidad que tuvo de avanzar. De conocer lo que era mejor para ella y lanzarse a por ello, sabiendo que iba a ser doloroso tanto para ella como para otras personas.

Tenía su parte mala, como todas las cosas, pero tomó una decisión por su bien y la realizó, tal vez sin titubear, sin miedo. Eso era admirable.

—Yo no podría hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella, confundida, mientras comía.

—Es muy arriesgado. Fuiste valiente tomando esa decisión y viniendo aquí.

Pude notar la mirada de Niko sobre mí. Para tranquilizarle y quitar cualquier idea de su cabeza, coloqué mi mano sobre su rodilla. Villanelle, que pasó de mirarme a mí a concentrarse en él, se percató de esta interacción.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice, pero... no sé —encogió sus hombros e hizo una mueca con sus labios —. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cuál es vuestra historia?

—Ella tampoco es italiana —dijo Niko, señalándome con su cubierto.

—¿En serio? —Villanelle lucía cierta confusión.

—Soy de Inglaterra. Niko y yo empezamos teniendo una relación a distancia —Villanelle me interrumpió.

—¡Eso es ser valiente, eso! Yo no podría —tanto Niko como yo empezamos a reírnos.

—Por suerte me contrataron para tocar en la orquesta sinfónica de Florencia.

—Y mañana tiene un concierto muy importante. Va a ser genial.

Villanelle abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Dónde? ¿Puedo ir?

—Bueno, no quedan entradas, pero te puedo conseguir alguna igualmente.

—Eso sería maravilloso.

—Villanelle, ¿el baño? —preguntó Niko, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Ha de ser alguna de las puertas del pasillo, aún no me he acostumbrado a esta casa —él se levantó, sonriendo amablemente —. Igualmente vivimos en el mismo edificio, dudo que mi apartamento sea muy diferente al tuyo.

Algo en aquellas palabras me pareció desagradable y, por lo que escondía la mirada de mi marido, podía notar que a él también se lo había parecido. La chica rubia, por el contrario, se mantenía ajena a todos nuestros pensamientos. Es más, mostraba una sonrisa casual en su rostro. Un hecho que me perturbaba y llamaba mi atención a partes iguales.

Cuando Niko nos dejó a solas, me limité a coger algo de la poca comida que quedaba en aquella fuente de cristal, para llevarlo a mi boca.

—Lo haces genial.

Pude notar como el alimento, por un segundo, se quedaba atascado en mi garganta. Intenté disimularlo de la mejor manera posible, pero Villanelle alzó una de sus cejas, bajó su mirada y aguantó una pequeña risa. Se había dado cuenta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo de tocar, digo. Te escuché el otro día, y me quedé fascinada. Me encanta que sepas tocar un instrumento, aunque ni siquiera sepa cual es.

Había muchas cosas en esa interacción que, como mínimo, me descuadraban. ¿Le fascinó? ¿Hasta qué punto? ¿Por qué iba a _encantarle_ que _yo_ supiese tocar un instrumento?

Cogí la copa que había justo a mi lado y comencé a beber del líquido que guardaba, hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

—¿Puedes pasarme el vino? —pregunté, con seriedad.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —dijo, cogiendo mi copa —. Sois mis invitados.

Por alguna razón, mi mirada se perdió en el transcurso del líquido desde la botella hasta el otro cristal. O todo iba a cámara lenta, o la copa tardaba mucho en llenarse. Y lo que era peor: podía notar la mirada de Villanelle sobre mí.

Toda esa aura que se creó en un momento, explotó y se rompió a pedazos cuando Niko volvió a aparecer en el salón.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás al concierto de mañana?

—Puedo, ¿no? —me dijo, mirándome con su boca entreabierta y sus cejas levantadas.

—Claro, te guardaré una entrada.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Pasamos a la pasta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También disponible en Wattpad.


	4. 4. ¡Que sean tres!

**_a little less conversation — elvis presley_ **

**Villanelle POV**

Nunca fui a un concierto de música clásica. Aún así, podía imaginarme lo que me iba a encontrar allí, qué tipo de gente habría, cómo irían vestidos, cómo reaccionarían al recital en sí.

Sin duda, basaba mi imaginación pensando en todas las cosas contrarias que había vivido antes. Estaba segura de que no me iba a encontrar a personas jóvenes con atuendos desenfadados y casuales. La gente asistiría y saldría del salón en un estado de sobriedad y, desde luego, en ningún momento actuarían como si estuviesen en el Primavera Sound de Barcelona.

Supuse que a un concierto de la orquesta sinfónica de Florencia iría gente con cierto bagaje cultural. Personas que se deleitan con el sonido de tantos instrumentos congeniando entre sí, creando una obra preciosa para nuestros sentidos.

En realidad, no es algo que a mí me haya pasado muy a menudo. Es más, lo del otro día no me había ocurrido antes. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que tenía tantas ganas de asistir a esto.

Por descontado, decidí vestirme con un traje de gala. Tanto la parte de arriba como la de abajo del atuendo compartían el mismo estampado: una serie de figuras simétricas de colores oscuros, como el verde o el rojo.

Iba a optar por conjuntarla con una bufanda también verde, pero decidí prescindir de ella. Me gustaba el contraste que dejaban los colores oscuros con la camisa blanca que se escondía debajo del traje.

En cuanto al pelo, preferí dejarlo recogido, pero aseado.

Después de echarme un último vistazo en el espejo, cogí las llaves de casa y me dirigí al teatro donde se realizaba el concierto.

Tuve que andar unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a la parada del transporte público. Era la primera vez que lo utilizaba en esta ciudad, así que estaba atenta a todas las indicaciones que me diese mi teléfono móvil.

El autobús que tenía que llevarme a mi destino tardó poco en llegar. Justo cuando coloqué mis pies en él, la pantalla del aparato que tenía en la mano se encendió, con el nombre de Alina en letras grandes.

—¡Hey! ¿Pasa algo? —contesté mientras pagaba el ticket.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo? —fruncí el ceño ante su insistencia, buscando algún sitio libre en el que sentarme.

—Sí, prefiero ir sola.

—Esta noche voy a salir de fiesta con mis amigos —me senté, prestando por fin toda mi atención a aquella conversación —. Bueno, no es fiesta fiesta, vamos a un pub. Es algo más tranquilo. Puedes venir si quieres.

—¿Sobre qué hora? No sé cuando terminará el concierto.

—No lo sé, hemos quedado a media noche, pero puedes venir cuando quieras. Se alargará mucho.

—Muy bien. Pues ya te diré algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Perfecto! —no tenía su presencia delante de mí, pero pude percibir una sonrisa en su rostro desde la distancia —. Te pasaré la ubicación cuando estemos allí.

—Vale. ¡Te iré actualizando!

—¡Pásatelo bien!

—Gracias, gracias —dije, separando el teléfono de mi cara para colgar.

Cuando el vehículo llegó a la parada a la que tenía que bajar, lo primero que hice justo antes de salir de él fue volver a prestarle atención a mí móvil. Esta vez, sin embargo, solo era para ver la hora.

Faltaban veinte minutos para que empezase el espectáculo. La acera que rodeaba el edificio estaba ya llena de gente. Algunos comenzaban a entrar, otros preferían esperar y aguantar hasta los últimos instantes con la compañía animada de los demás.

Por mi parte, como era la primera vez que asistía a algo así, decidí entrar y buscar la butaca asignada a mi entrada. Aunque también podría mencionar que no tenía a nadie con quién pudiese hablar hasta el comienzo, por lo que no tenía otra opción.

El salón estaba llenándose poco a poco. Aún así, no me costó encontrar mi sitio. Cuando me senté, comencé a girar la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, para rellenar el vacío que dejaba mi curiosidad.

En un momento dado, pude visualizar a mí vecino en una butaca de las primeras filas. Hablaba entretenido con dos personas de mayor edad. Supuse que eran familiares suyos. Parecía feliz.

¿Qué veía Eve en él? ¿Sería físicamente su tipo ideal? ¿Qué cosas tenía su personalidad que le gustaban a ella?

Arqueé levemente mi espalda sobre el asiento y seguí observándolo con una de mis cejas levantadas, haciéndome repetidamente esas preguntas.

Estuve mirando durante bastante tiempo. Tanto, que surgió la oportunidad de que su mirada y la mía conectasen desde una distancia considerable.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia, levantó su mano y comenzó a zarandearla para saludarme. Yo opté por un saludo más discreto, y simplemente alcé mi mano durante un segundo, sin hacer ningún gesto más.

Las butacas ya comenzaban a estar prácticamente llenas. De hecho, era raro percibir alguna que estuviese sin dueño. De repente y sin esperarlo, las luces que iluminaban el teatro se apagaron, provocando el murmullo de los asistentes.

Todo lo que pudiese ver a partir de este momento iba a generar mi curiosidad.

Anna y yo solíamos salir mucho de fiesta, y asistíamos a innumerables conciertos en París, incluso aunque fuesen de bandas o cantantes que no nos llamasen tanto la atención.

Ahora todo era muy distinto. Estaba sola, rodeada de gente a la que nunca vería en una fiesta, viendo a una mujer tocar un instrumento del cual no conocía ni el nombre.

Sinceramente, era tal la diferencia que era imposible no llenar aquel vacío del que le hablaba a Konstantin. No porque no me gustase la vida que llevaba antes, sino por las novedades que traía esta nueva.

Aunque alguien me dijo una vez que, si he llegado a tomar todas las decisiones que me han traído hasta aquí, es porque no estaba del todo feliz.

El salón se volvió a iluminar, esta vez con un foco de luz tenue que iluminaba solamente a los artistas.

Localicé a Eve casi al instante y, sin poder evitarlo, esbocé una sonrisa.

El concierto comenzó con una interpretación que podría describir como melódica, suave y delicada.

A pesar de mis nulos conocimientos de música, pude notar como los encargados de las primeras notas fueron los instrumentos de cuerda —uno de ellos era el de Eve—. Pocos segundos más tarde, y después de un silencio, comenzaron a sonar solamente los de viento, de la misma manera: melódica, suave y delicada.

Después de que estos tocasen su parte, igual de breve que la del principio, volvimos a llenarnos de silencio.

Era un silencio diferente, sin embargo. Un silencio que presentaba un estruendo hecho música, donde todos los instrumentos se unían, mandados por una percusión totalmente protagonista.

De repente, lo que era paz se convirtió en guerra. Una guerra musical que enfrentaba a los primeros con los segundos, con un sonoro y grave tambor marcando el ritmo.

Me cautivó desde el primer segundo. Nunca imaginé que la música podía hacerte sentir cosas, dejando su letra a un lado. Es más, estos pocos segundos me enseñaron que puedes sentir muchísimas más cosas con solo la melodía.

Vivimos totalmente convencidos de que las canciones que escuchamos muchas veces dictan perfectamente nuestros sentimientos, pero la realidad es que resultan ser rígidas.

No hay espacio para la imaginación, para la creatividad. Pensamos que cuentan nuestra historia, cuando esta solo la podemos crear nosotros.

Escuchando y viendo este espectáculo por primera vez, me di cuenta de que mi mente estaba creando mi propia historia, uniendo mis propios sentimientos a ella, con mi propia imaginación.

Eran todo sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas, pero todo se intensificó cuando mis sentidos se centraron en Eve.

La mujer estaba con los ojos cerrados, y yo no los podía tener más abiertos. Sin embargo, había algo que nos unía: las dos nos estábamos dejando llevar.

Lo que sentí el otro día escuchándola no fue casualidad, no fue anecdótico. Era una emoción que corría libremente por mis venas, deseosa de más.

**Eve POV**

Mis oídos aún se estaban recuperando de aquel aplauso tan largo y ruidoso que presenciamos justo al terminar la obra. Tal vez podía ser fastidioso para ellos, pero sentía tal adrenalina y felicidad en estos momentos, que era imposible que hubiese en mí algún sentimiento negativo.

El concierto, tal y como imaginábamos, había sido un éxito. A pesar de que había terminado hacía ya media hora, seguía recibiendo visitas de personas del público que nos daban, orgullosos, la enhorabuena.

—¡Eso ha sido alucinante!

—¡Enhorabuena!

—¿Os ha gustado? ¿Habéis disfrutado? —les pregunté, sonriente, a los padres de Niko.

—Muchísimo, de verdad —respondió Orlena —. Ahora a celebrarlo, ¿no?

—Si —su hijo se unió a la conversación —. Iremos al bar que está aquí enfrente, ¿no?

—¡Sí! De hecho, varios de la banda ya están allí, celebrando con sus amigos.

—¡Pues venga, Eve! Ahora te toca a ti disfrutar.

La conversación con mis suegros no duró mucho más, aunque sabiendo que habían disfrutado del concierto me daba totalmente por satisfecha.

Niko, por su parte, salió del edificio y buscó un sitio más tranquilo para seguir hablando con ellos.

—¡Qué puta pasada, Eve!

—Hombre, ¡te estaba esperando! —le di una palmada a Hugo en la espalda cuando llegó a mí —. Vienes a celebrarlo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —los dos empezamos a andar hacia la salida del teatro—. Así que, ¿me estabas esperando? Es un detalle.

Sonreí de manera casi burlona. Estaba ya acostumbrada a sus constantes y descarados flirteos, pero no me los tomaba en serio; más bien me hacían reír.

—¿Qué te han dicho tus padres? ¿Les ha gustado?

—Mi padre estaba muy raro —me contestó, frunciendo el ceño —. Era como que le costaba admitir que estaba orgulloso de mí. Creo que ni él se cree lo que hemos hecho esta noche.

Volví a tocar su espalda, esta vez para acariciarla. Era como mi hermano pequeño.

—Estará flipando, porque lo has hecho genial. De verdad.

—Lo hemos —gritó, levantando su dedo índice —hecho genial.

Cuando abrimos la puerta del bar, chocamos con algo que parecía más bien un local nocturno. Sinceramente, la idea no me disgustaba para nada.

La música, mayoritariamente de rock, estaba alta, pero se podían mantener conversaciones sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Las luces eran tenues; todo lo que daba iluminación eran unos tubos fluorescentes de color azul metálico, que rodeaban las cuatro esquinas del techo. Todo ello sin contar las bombillas led brillantes que iluminaban la otra parte de la barra, donde trabajaban los empleados del bar.

Parecía que aquel lugar fuese única y exclusivamente para nosotros. Todas las personas con las que me cruzaban tenían algún tipo de relación con la banda: miembros de esta, amigos, familiares... La sonrisa de mi rostro era simplemente inevitable.

Hugo y yo fuimos directos al mostrador del local, que estaba a la parte derecha, cerca de la entrada.

—Una cerveza, por favor.

—Que sean dos —añadió Hugo.

—¡Que sean tres!

El camarero que nos atendía comenzó a reírse ante aquella inesperada situación. Con confusión, Hugo y yo nos giramos para ver quién era esa tercera persona, aunque la voz me resultó bastante familiar.

—¿Villanelle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Una coincidencia, supongo —me contestó con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero me alegra verte, así puedo decirte que me ha encantado el concierto.

—¿Os conocéis? —interrumpió Hugo.

—Es mi nueva vecina —le contesté, sin dejar de mirar a la susodicha. Cuando mi mente volvió al lugar y al momento en el que estábamos, me dirigí a ella —. Este es Hugo, mi compañero de banda.

Hugo fue con decisión a saludar a la rubia con el típico par de besos. Ella, con el ceño fruncido pero una mueca divertida en su boca, se echó hacia atrás y extendió su mano. El chico entendió que ella prefería eso, así que la estrechó con la suya.

—Estabas al lado de ella, ¿no? Me suena.

—Sí —le contestó —. Los dos tocamos el violonchelo —. Hugo se quedó esperando una respuesta por su parte, mientras que Villanelle no parecía tener la intención de hablar más. Ella simplemente nos miraba a los dos, con una sonrisa bastante amplia y sus dos manos entrelazadas justo delante de su cintura —. Creo que Claudio quería hablar conmigo, así que mejor os dejo a solas.

Hugo, sin decir nada más, cogió su bebida y se alejó de nosotras. Cuando volví a mirar a Villanelle, pude observar como esta miraba como el chico se alejaba para, posteriormente, girarse hacia la barra y sentarse en uno de los taburetes. Yo hice lo mismo.

—No me gusta —dijo, sujetando su bebida con la mano.

—¿El qué?

—Él.

—¡Es simpático!

Me sorprendía su capacidad de admitir una opinión sin fundamentos, pero sincera. Era, sin duda, curioso. Podría dejar un mal sabor de boca, pero en realidad me resultaba valiente por su parte.

No podía recordar la cantidad de opiniones que mi mente había generado de alguien sin conocerlo, obviamente malas. Creo que es algo que sucede con normalidad en todo ser humano, pero nunca había visto a alguien que lo expresase sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Entonces... ¿te dedicas a esto?

—Sí. Es el sueño de mucha gente, y muy pocos lo consiguen. Hay que dedicarle muchas horas al día.

—¿Me tendré que acostumbrar a escuchar tu violonchelo? —me preguntó, levantando las cejas e inclinando levemente su cabeza.

—Tengo una habitación insonorizada, puedes estar tranquila —. Ella se rió, y las dos aprovechamos para beber un trago —. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Trabajaba como diseñadora de interiores en París. Aún tengo que averiguar como puedo serlo aquí, pero quiero instalarme primero un poco en el país y la cultura. Por suerte tengo bastantes ahorros.

—Después de la cena de ayer, lo último que podía esperarme es que fueses diseñadora de interiores.

—¿Lo dices porque no te gustó la cena, o porque no te gustó mi apartamento? —preguntó, con signos claros de preocupación, que perfectamente podrían ser fingidos.

—Me gustó la cena y me gustó tu apartamento, pero no parecía el apartamento de una diseñadora —repetí, al ver que no se sentía incómoda con este tipo de bromas.

—Tienes razón. El primer día coloqué el televisor en el suelo —fruncí el ceño, provocándole una pequeña risa —. Pero es que ahora mismo quiero que mi vida sea muy simple. No quiero complicarme lo más mínimo —volvió a tomar otro trago —. Creo que esa también es una razón por la cual tengo pensado vivir con mis ahorros durante un buen tiempo.

Tenía la intención de indagar más sobre el tema, pero mis ojos pudieron vislumbrar la figura de Niko entrando por la puerta del local.

El hombre no tardó en localizarme. Villanelle, siguiendo mi mirada, también se percató de su presencia. Pocos segundos después estaba entre nosotras.

—¡Hey, Villanelle! —le saludó, colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros —. ¿Has disfrutado del concierto?

—Mucho —contestó, con una sonrisa más cálida que la que usó con Hugo.

—Es una bestia esta mujer.

—Lo es. Me tengo que ir —avisó Villanelle, levantándose de su asiento y acercándolo a la barra —. Una amiga me ha invitado a una fiesta, así que...

—Muy bien, ¡disfruta! —exclamó Niko.

—Enhorabuena por el concierto.

**Villanelle POV**

—¿Tiene escaleras en la entrada?

—¿Qué hay en la otra parte de la calle?

Giré mi cabeza para poder contestar a Alina.

—Nada, creo que es un supermercado pequeño. Está cerrado, obviamente.

—Vale, ya has llegado. Quédate donde estás, salgo enseguida.

Sin esperar respuesta por mi parte, la chica colgó el teléfono.

Después de guardarme el mio en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, comencé a andar hacia la entrada del pub, a paso firme.

Justo cuando llegué a la puerta, pude ver cómo la chica a la que esperaba salía de ella. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, se quedó repentinamente quieta.

—Wow.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, levantando una de mis cejas.

Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría.

—Estás increíble con ese traje.

—Me alegra que opines eso —me acerqué a ella hasta poder lograr acariciar los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente —. Estaba pensando... ¿No sería mejor que fuésemos a un sitio donde pudiésemos estar a solas? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También en Wattpad


	5. 5. Palomitas y mucha sal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os esté gustando la historia! Os recuerdo que también la podéis encontrar en Wattpad.

**_is everybody going crazy? - nothing but thieves_ **

**Villanelle POV**

Los primeros días de esta nueva soledad fueron una maravilla. Resultaron ser, de hecho, mejores de lo que podría haber imaginado. No hubo ningún segundo de aburrimiento, y en pocos días viví un sinfín de sensaciones y experiencias que disfruté como las novedades que eran.

Sin embargo, todo acabó siendo un espejismo que ya estaba desvaneciendo. Aquello que me hacía disfrutar me agobiaba y lo extrañaba a partes iguales. De pronto, vinieron todos esos miedos que me atormentaban cuando estaba con Anna.

¿Y si mi mente estaba destinada a sentirse así siempre?

Alina me llamaba -y lo sigue haciendo- constantemente. Al principio su presencia era amena para mí, y formaba parte de aquello que me hacía pasármelo bien. No obstante, tardé poco en ver que lo que ella esperaba de mí no era lo mismo que esperaba yo de ella, y no me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para seguir con aquello.

Aún así y sin saber por qué, lo que realmente me hacía sentir la incomodidad absoluta dentro de mi cuerpo, fueron la cantidad de días que estuve sin saber nada de Eve.

Estaba pendiente del sonido de su puerta, de las cortinas de su terraza, de la presencia de su gato en mi casa o en cualquier sitio cercano a esta... Incluso acabé tirando a la basura kilos y kilos de pienso con los que llené una y otra vez aquel cuenco que nunca más fue usado por el animal.

La última vez que supe algo de ella fue hace una semana, justo el día de su concierto. Desde entonces, mi día a día en esta ciudad era un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad constante.

No tenía fuerzas como para conocer a gente, tal y como hacía al principio. Mi única razón para salir de casa eran esas compras obligatorias. El tiempo restante lo ocupaba viendo cualquier cosa del catálogo de Netflix, intentando aprenderme el idioma de una vez por todas y durmiendo.

Todos estos infortunios que estaba viviendo mi nueva vida me hicieron echar de menos las cosas buenas de la anterior. Por suerte, antes de volar hacia aquí, era consciente de que iba a extrañar París en muchas ocasiones, y esta era una de ellas.

Debería evitar revivir todos aquellos momentos, y más en instantes de debilidad, pero mi cabeza quería hundirse más aún en aquella miseria.

En la terraza el aire corría fresco, y solo podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros. Varias personas paseaban por donde mi vista alcanzaba, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para ser casi imperceptibles.

Con mis manos apoyadas en la barandilla de hierro, me quedé varios segundos admirando el paisaje que tenía frente a mis ojos, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran de esa frescura. Solo deseaba que esta pudiese llegar a cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Después de respirar profundamente, giré mi cabeza levemente hacia la terraza vecina. No había novedades: la puerta acristalada estaba cerrada, y tras ella solo podía ver las cortinas, que no se habían movido ni un centímetro en toda la semana.

Volví a suspirar, dejé los ojos en blanco durante unas milésimas de segundo y me senté en una de las sillas que había cerca de mí.

Aún no había borrado las fotos que compartía con Anna en mis redes sociales. Imágenes que detrás escondían miles de recuerdos seguían a mi alcance -al de cualquiera, en realidad-, y hoy era el día perfecto para hundirme en ellos.

Con paciencia, deslizaba mi pulgar por la pantalla del teléfono. No eran pocos los posts de Instagram dedicados a ella; cinco años dan para mucho.

El primero que apareció fue, obviamente, el más reciente de todos. Lo subí unas pocas semanas antes de dejar la relación. En la foto, las dos andábamos animadas bajo la lluvia. Podías ver el enamoramiento en sus ojos, que me miraban atentamente, y el disfrute en los míos, que simplemente gozaban del momento.

El sentimiento más novedoso que sentí con Anna fue ese convencimiento de que todo era mutuo. Puedes tener algo con alguien, pero no siempre estás totalmente convencida de lo que la otra persona siente por ti.

Por la reacción que tuvo aquella última vez que hablamos, tengo la seguridad de que ella nunca dejó de sentirse querida por mi. No le faltaba razón.

No la había dejado de querer ni un poco. Las relaciones no siempre se terminan por falta de amor, y ese fue nuestro caso. Aún así, y a pesar de estar totalmente convencida de mi decisión, muchas veces tenía que parar a aquellos instintos que me empujaban a mandarle un mensaje, como ocurría ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, soy consciente de que hacer eso no llevaría a nada bueno. Me gustaría saber cómo está, cómo es su vida sin mí, si llora, si es feliz a pesar de todo... Supongo que estamos en un punto en el que preguntarnos acabaría siendo insano.

Decidí cerrar aquella aplicación y tecleé un número que ya me sabía de memoria. Después de varios segundos, el destinatario descolgó la llamada.

—¿Tú llamándome? ¡Menuda novedad!

—No hagas el ridículo, por favor. Solo quiero saber cómo estás.

Tuve que esperar un tiempo sospechoso para obtener una respuesta por su parte.

—¿Villanelle? ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Konstantin.

—¡Vale! —dejé mis ojos en blanco —. Ya sé que tú estás bien, en realidad te llamaba para... —hice una pausa —. ¿Sabes algo de Anna?

—¿Momentos de debilidad?

—¡No! —fruncí el ceño.

—Ayer me dijiste que ya estabas bien.

—Y lo estoy, pero hoy he estado pensando en ella.

—Pues no sé nada. Si te soy sincero, esperaba encontrarla alguna vez por ahí, pero no ha sucedido.

—¿No te ha hablado ni nada?

—Desde que lo dejasteis, no. Y no me parecía ni me parece apropiado hacerlo yo. ¿Estás pensando en hacerlo tú?

—No creo que sea lo mejor... ¿Lo tenéis todo preparado? —cambié de tema, apoyando mi codo en la barandilla del borde de la terraza.

—El vuelo sale mañana a las doce, así que llegaremos a Florencia sobre las dos.

—¡Justo a la hora de comer! A Irina le van a encantar las pizzas de aquí. ¿Tiene ganas de venir?

—Sorprendentemente, sí. Se me hace raro verla ilusionada con algo.

Sonreí ante aquellas palabras.

—Tú también deberías estarlo. Vas a ver a tu persona favorita acompañado de un buen vino.

—No creo que beber vino sea lo más apropiado si estamos haciéndonos cargo de una menor, Villanelle —fruncí el ceño de nuevo, estando en total desacuerdo.

—Pero... —Konstantin me interrumpió.

—¿Vendrás a recogernos en coche?

—No creo que me consiga uno aquí al final. Sale demasiado caro para lo poco que puedes conducir por esta ciudad.

—¿Sale demasiado caro? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el dinero?

—Vivo sola, supongo que tendré que preocuparme por esas cosas. Es madurar, ¿no? —pregunté, levantando una de mis cejas.

—Lo que tu digas, Villanelle.

—Bueno, me he aburrido ya de hablar contigo, te voy a colgar.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer en días malos que hablar conmigo?

—Tengo que ponerle comida al gato, de hecho —dije, levantándome de mi asiento.

—¿Tienes un gato? —pude notar la confusión en su tono de voz.

—Es una larga historia.

**

El sol hacía brillar los edificios más altos de la ciudad. En el ambiente se notaba que era domingo pues, aunque este barrio no fuese muy visitado, concurría por él más gente de lo normal.

Mientras andaba por estas calles, no podía evitar cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos, respirar profundamente y terminar sonriendo. Era una buena noticia que, a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba en horas bajas, esta ciudad no dejaba de hacerme sentir cosas buenas, frescas y necesarias.

No tenía ningún rumbo fijo, simplemente quería hacer lo que solía hacer cuando estaba de buen humor: salir y acabar donde el destino eligiese.

Precisamente, vi sus señales cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con un escaparate que mostraba varios dulces con una pinta inmejorable. Mis pies se frenaron casi en seco, y mis manos se escondieron en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

Los observé de manera atenta, mordiéndome de forma no descarada la esquina derecha de mi labio inferior. Levantando un poco la mirada, pude ver que se trataba de una cafetería, la cual tenía varias mesas ocupadas de gente tomando algo de manera relajada.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, volví a hacer marchar mis pasos, esta vez en dirección a la puerta. Una vez dentro, fui directa a la barra, donde tenían otro escaparate más pequeño con otro tipo de dulces, aunque igual de agradables a la vista.

—¿Qué desea?

Su voz me resultaba familiar, pero mi cerebro quería estar ocupado con una sola cosa. Después de que mi pulgar e índice estrujasen mi labio inferior, comencé a pedir.

—Seis profiteroles —pedí, colocando la punta de mi dedo sobre el cristal.

—¿De qué relleno?

Me tomé un breve tiempo para pensar.

—Cuatro de nata y dos de chocolate. Y dos croissants.

—¡Croissants! —repitió, imitándome —. Así que la nueva vecina de Eve es francesa.

Aquella frase me hizo alzar la cabeza. Cuando vi de quién se trataba, fruncí el ceño.

—Eres... —tardé unos segundos —. Eres el compañero de banda de Eve, ¿no?

—Sí, Hugo. ¿De qué quieres los croissants? —me preguntaba, mientras colocaba los profiteroles ordenados en una pequeña bandeja.

—Uno de chocolate, otro sin nada.

—¿Vas a comerte todo esto tú?

Su pregunta me hizo arrugar la frente... otra vez.

—Lo necesito.

—Si, pareces indispuesta.

—¿Indispuesta?

—Sí —repitió —. Parece que lleves días sin dormir. Aunque a lo mejor es por una buena razón —admitió, con una sonrisa de medio lado que, más bien, me provocó rechazo.

Aún así, por algún motivo, decidí sentarme en el taburete que había justo a mi lado. No es que el chico me inspirase algún tipo de confianza, más bien tenía la sensación de que podía sacar algo de provecho conversando con él.

Me seguía cayendo mal.

—Ojalá fuese por una buena razón, pero no lo es. ¿Qué cafés son típicos de Italia?

—El capuccino. ¿Te pongo uno?

—Sí, por favor.

Hugo colocó tanto los profiteroles como los croissants encima de la barra. Mientras él me hacía lo último que había pedido, le di el primer bocado a mi comida, empezando por uno de los croissants.

—¡Buah! —cerré los ojos durante unos segundos —. ¡Está buenísimo!

—¿Te gusta?

—Está muy bien hecho.

—Si una francesa me dice eso...

Sonreí de manera exagerada, dándole otro bocado al croissant después. Cuando desapareció todo de mi boca, volví a hablar.

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí? Tenía entendido que ser músico de orquesta daba para mucho.

—Mis padres han trabajado aquí toda la vida. Lo hago básicamente por ayudarles.

—¿Lo han hecho ellos? —pregunté, señalando el croissant que quedaba.

—Sí, todo lo hacen ellos.

—Wow —lo cogí y comencé a devorarlo —. Tendré que venir más veces.

Hugo me sonrió de manera simpática y colocó el café sobre la madera, justo al lado de mi comida.

—Aquí tienes.

Con la mano que quedaba libre, cogí la pequeña taza y tomé un primer sorbo.

—Entonces... ¿Habla de mí? —alcé una ceja, sin mucha confianza.

—¿Perdona?

—Eve. Por lo de que sabes que soy su vecina y eso.

Él también parecía algo confundido. Después de escucharme, se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no. Lo sé porque te vimos en la fiesta. Lo dijo ella, de hecho.

—¡Ah! —hice bien en no confiar en una respuesta agradable para mí —. Es muy simpática.

—Lo es —su expresión cuando dijo aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño. Desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, pude descifrar por pequeños gestos cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones con la chica de pelo rizado. Su forma de decirlo me confirmaba más aún mi teoría —. ¿Te habla ella de mí?

—No he estado mucho tiempo con ella —tomé el segundo trago del capuccino, mirándolo fijamente —. Aunque lo suficiente como para saber que tiene marido.

—Si, lo tiene.

Me levanté de mi asiento y cogí los profiteroles, dejando el capuccino en la otra parte de la barra, justo delante de él.

—Muchas gracias por todo. Lo que hacen tus padres está delicioso, una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de este café. Ten buena tarde.

Me despedí, sonriendo de manera falsa y exagerada.

**Eve POV**

—¡Ya estamos en casa!

Con cuidado, dejé el transportín sobre el suelo y, posteriormente lo abrí, permitiendo que Picatso saliese de él, adentrándose en la libertad de nuestra casa.

—Creo que lo estaba deseando —admitió Niko, mientras veíamos como nuestro gato comenzaba a pasear de un lado a otro, animado.

—Yo también, créeme.

Cogí mi maleta y la levanté levemente para que no tocase el suelo de las escaleras. Antes de que pudiese subirlas, mi marido volvió a hablar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No me vendría mal, pero quiero aprender a ser autosuficiente.

Después de provocar una carcajada en él, me dispuse a subir definitivamente las escaleras. Por suerte, la maleta no pesaba demasiado y, aunque me costó, logré llegar hasta el final.

Cuando coloqué su base en el suelo, la arrastré hasta nuestra habitación con la ayuda de sus propias ruedas. Niko, que iba detrás de mí, hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sí —contesté con una sonrisa, mientras abría la maleta y sacaba lo que había dentro de ella, para colocarlo encima de la cama —. Y he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste.

—¿El qué de todo?

Estaba dispuesta a guardar toda mi ropa en el armario, pero después de aquel largo viaje en coche, lo único que me apetecía era descansar sobre un colchón. Por ello, casi como un acto reflejo, mi cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la cama, apoyando toda mi espalda en ella.

—Sobre lo de comprarnos una casa allí —giré la cabeza para observarle —. Es una buena opción para los días de vacaciones. Además no son muy caras, ¿no?

—¡Qué va! —negó con la cabeza —. Ya has visto que apenas vive gente allí, no es un lugar turístico ni nada de eso. Creo que, con lo que cobramos los dos, será demasiado asequible.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dirigí mi mirada al techo —. Pero tiene que ser una casa donde Picatso no corra ningún riesgo. No quiero suicidios involuntarios.

Niko comenzó a reírse.

—Puestos a pedir, yo pido que tenga una cocina mejor que la que tenemos aquí.

—Y dejaremos nuestros zapatos en la entrada —bromeé —. Tenemos que rectificar allí todas las cosas malas que hemos hecho aquí.

Mi marido se quedó mirándome atentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después, se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, quedando justo a mi lado.

Al tener su presencia tan cerca, giré mi cuerpo hacia él y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla, para acariciarla con la yema de mis dedos.

—Ahora que te has decidido con lo de la casa iré más motivado a trabajar. Necesitaba algo que me diese fuerzas para mañana.

—No entiendo por qué tenéis que seguir yendo en julio —admití, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo de todos los años, ya sabes. Papeleos y esas cosas —suspiró, colocándose bocarriba —. Hoy me acostaré pronto, necesito dormir.

—¿No vas a ver Anatomía de Grey conmigo? ¡Es el último capítulo de la temporada!

—No lo creo, cariño. Además, no me gusta —me dijo, poniendo su mejor cara de pena.

Siempre fue motivo de tristeza para mí no poder compartir mi fanatismo por aquella serie con mi marido. Aún así, había algo que me preocupaba mucho más. Algo que acababa de cruzar el centro de mi mente con el objetivo de paralizar todas las demás preocupaciones.

—No queda sal, ¿verdad? —pregunté, preocupada. Él comenzó a reírse.

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí no quedaba, no.

La frustración me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Querías hacer palomitas, ¿no?

Asentí, con los ojos casi llorosos.

—Hoy es domingo, no habrá ningún supermercado abierto, ¿no?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a alguno de nuestros vecinos? Es lo típico que se hace en las películas.

—¿Crees que tendrán? —pregunté, incorporándome en la cama.

—Por creer, creo que somos los únicos que no tenemos sal. Ve a preguntar —me dijo, dándome una pequeña palmada en la parte baja de la espalda —, yo guardaré las cosas para compensarte lo de no ver la serie.

Con una sonrisa y sin nada más que decir, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras con prisa. Cuando llegué a la puerta y la abrí, me encontré a Villanelle metiendo las llaves en el cerrojo de la suya.

Al escuchar lo que sucedía tras ella, la chica se giró. Tenía su ceja derecha alzada, y al principio sus ojos parecían atentos y confusos a la vez. Sin embargo, al verme, esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja de pasteles en su mano.

—¡Eve! ¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto últimamente.

—Niko y yo hemos ido a pasar unos días al pueblo de sus padres —le contesté, sonriendo.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —preguntó, girando su muñeca para abrir definitivamente la puerta de su apartamento.

—Sí, lo necesitábamos —la chica de pelo rubio asintió sin desprenderse de su sonrisa. Parecía una despedida, por lo que volví a hablar antes de que mis suposiciones fuesen ciertas —. Iba a ir a verte ahora mismo, de hecho.

—¿A verme? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Bueno, en realidad quería saber si tienes sal.

Su ceño se frunció más aún de lo que ya lo estaba. Sin embargo, varios segundos después soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Puedo ir a verlo ahora mismo. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, claro.

Villanelle entró a su casa y, posteriormente, hice yo lo mismo.

El salón estaba muy diferente comparado con el aspecto que lucía la última vez que lo vi. Los muebles viejos seguían, pero ahora estaban combinados con otros más modernos, que daban un aspecto más lleno a la casa.

Cuando entramos a la cocina, me fijé con más ímpetu, teniendo en cuenta que no la había visto antes. Estaba totalmente limpia y ordenada.

La dueña de la casa abrió uno de los armarios y, después de observar lo que había en el interior, giró su cabeza para mirarme.

—Tengo como tres o cuatro kilos de sal —admitió, levantando las cejas. Cuando cerró las puertas del mueble, pude ver como su mano tenía un pequeño saco de un kilo de peso —. Tómalo como un regalo —me dijo, entregándomelo.

—¡Muchas gracias! Aunque en realidad no necesito tanto...

—Da igual, yo tampoco —sacudió una de sus manos, para restarle importancia —. ¿Para qué la quieres?

—Hoy es el último capítulo de Anatomía de Grey. Tengo que verlo con palomitas y mucha sal.

—¿De la última temporada?

Levanté las cejas, sorprendida, ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Ves la serie?

—Sí. En Francia ya televisaron ese último capítulo. Pero no te voy a hacer ningún spoiler —me avisó, señalándome con su dedo índice.

—¡Dios! ¡Cómo me alegro de haber encontrado a alguien con quien poder comentarla!

Villanelle comenzó a mover levemente su cuerpo, demostrando algo de nerviosismo en sus gestos.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí y la vemos juntas? —me preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros —. Podemos comentar el final. Si te apetece, claro.

Al principio estaba un poco confundida por aquella propuesta. Pero lo inevitable que me resultó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa me enseñó cuál era la respuesta que quería dar.


	6. 6. Tiene marido, Konstantin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También en wattpad

**_i should not be seeing you - connie conway_ **

**Eve POV**

Había venido hacía tan solo unas horas a por sal y, ahora, estaba en el mismo lugar, aunque con la intención de quedarme un poco más.

Al principio notaba cierto nerviosismo en mí. Al fin y al cabo, había quedado con alguien a quien apenas conocía y, aunque ya habíamos compartido varios momentos, esta vez estaríamos las dos solas.

Aún así, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que pudiese crear mi cabeza, estaba bastante ilusionada. Compartir gustos y hablar de ellos era una cosa que me apasionaba, y no quería perderme la oportunidad de vivirlo en una noche como esta.

Por si fuera poco, Villanelle me hizo sentir como en casa desde el minuto cero. Insistió en que buscase mi mejor postura en su sofá. Sofá que, por cierto, era bastante amplio, largo y cómodo. Además, insistió también en hacerme ella misma las palomitas, admitiendo que sabía hacerlas al punto perfecto. Confié en ello.

Faltaban diez minutos para el comienzo de la serie.

—Aquí tiene usted —Villanelle colocó en la pequeña mesa de delante del sofá un gran bol rebosante de palomitas —. Creo que les he puesto la sal suficiente.

Para asegurarme de que sus afirmaciones eran ciertas, decidí comprobarlo por mí misma y cogí una palomita con mis dedos, para introducirla en mi boca después.

—Está perfecto —la rubia sonrió.

—Me has dicho que no quieres cerveza, ¿no? —preguntó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina.

—No, gracias. Quiero estar plenamente consciente de lo que voy a ver. ¿Tienes Coca-Cola?

—Tengo.

Esperé con paciencia a que mi acompañante volviese, aunque no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando lo hizo, dejó las bebidas al lado de las palomitas y se dejó caer en el sofá, soltando un leve gemido.

—Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, Villanelle.

—¿A mí? Gracias a ti —dijo, cogiendo su cerveza y abriéndola —. Esto es lo más entretenido que he hecho en toda la semana, y ya he visto el capítulo, así que imagínate.

Para venir aquí, opté por llevar más bien ropa cómoda, sabiendo que iba a ser un plan más bien relajado. Ella también llevaba ropa cómoda, aunque su atuendo me confirmaba aquello que pensaba al principio; no era una persona sencilla en cuanto a su apariencia.

Villanelle llevaba una bata de seda con un estampado de tigre que se repetía por todo lo largo de la tela. No tuve la oportunidad de comprobar su tacto, pero a la vista saltaba que no era una prenda barata.

—¿No te has adaptado aún a la ciudad?

Ella hizo una mueca. No estaba del todo convencida de mis palabras.

—No creo que sea eso. Creo que soy más bien yo, no tengo problemas en adaptarme, supongo que... me daba pereza —dijo, bebiendo un trago de su bebida.

—Pero conoces a gente ya aquí, ¿no? Quiero decir, el otro día te fuiste de fiesta después del concierto. Pensaba que te divertías.

—Me divertía —asintió —. Solo que lo que me aportaban las personas que conocía ya no me divierte.

Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta, algo confundida. Ella encontró graciosa mi reacción.

—Disculpa, disculpa. No me hagas caso.

—No, no te preocupes. No sé en qué has pensado, pero seguramente estás en lo cierto.

Alcé las cejas y comencé a reírme tímidamente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que cogí mi Coca-Cola y la abrí, sin esperar a que empezase la serie.

—Bueno, aquí en Florencia es difícil aburrirse, te puedo recomendar varios lugares.

—Me lo tomaré con calma. Mañana viene un familiar a visitarme, y su hija.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién? —pregunté.

—No es un familiar realmente, pero para mí es como si lo fuese. Me ha costado mucho convencerle para que venga —admitió, quejándose en tono burlesco.

—¿Y qué clase de vínculo tienes con él? Si no es un incordio preguntar, claro.

—Te lo contaría, pero es una larga historia. Además —Villanelle levantó sus cejas y sacudió delicadamente su cabeza, señalando así el televisor. Su pantalla estaba ocupada por un anuncio que avisaba del comienzo del capítulo.

Sin decirle nada, mi acompañante subió el volumen, y yo cogí mis palomitas.

_"—Doctora Bailey, no tiene porqué tocar a Richard, pero tiene razón. Es su diagnóstico. Es un momento decisivo para su carrera. Debería estar presente._

_—¡Ni un dedo! —le advirtió la doctora al chico. "_

—¿En serio, tío? —protesté al ver los anuncios de nuevo. Villanelle se rió.

—Momento perfecto para ir a por una cerveza.

Cuando la vi levantarse del sofá me giré hacia ella, sorprendida.

—¿¡Otra!?

—Me he terminado esta ya —admitió, sin darle mucha importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero es mucho, ¿no? ¿Podrás dormir después?

—¡Claro que sí! —cogió la lata vacía —. Las cervezas no me afectan si no bebo más de medio litro.

—Juraría que dos latas tienen más de medio litro de cerveza.

Villanelle se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos, pensativa.

—No importa, tengo mucho aguante en realidad.

Negué con la cabeza, sin poder evitar reírme disimuladamente ante su argumento.

En menos de medio minuto, la chica pudo ir a su cocina y traer hasta aquí aquello que tanto ansiaba.

A pesar de que me sentía cómoda, prefería que no hubiese ningún silencio que pudiese romper aquel aura. Cuando se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, hablé:

—¿Me cuentas esa historia larga?

—¿Quieres? —giró su cabeza hacia mi. Cuando asentí con la cabeza, Villanelle apoyó su espalda en el sofá. Parecía estar preparándose para, efectivamente, contar una historia larga —. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña —frunció el ceño, como si estuviese intentando recordar algo —. Yo tendría como cuatro o cinco años. Cáncer de tiroides.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia, tomando un trago de la cerveza que tenía en su mano —. Y mi padre tenía una empresa de aviones —levanté las cejas al escuchar aquello —. Cinco años después de lo de mi madre, él murió pilotando uno pequeño.

—Wow, eso es...

—Muy de destino final, ¿verdad? —no pude evitar reírme. No me esperaba una contestación como esa. Ella también se rió, lo cual era buena señal —. El chico que viene se llama Konstantin. Fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, él es quien se ha hecho cargo de mí hasta ahora. Realmente ejerce esa figura.

—Solo por eso ya me puedo imaginar que es un buen hombre. ¿Ha echado de menos la convivencia contigo desde que estás aquí? —cambié de tema, intentando llevar la conversación a lugares menos incómodos.

Su mirada se volvió más fría de repente. Antes de contestarme, Villanelle volvió a llevar la lata a su boca, para beber aquel líquido que, al parecer, tanto le gustaba.

—No vivía con él, de hecho. Estos últimos dos años estuve viviendo con Anna, mi ex —aclaró, girando su cabeza hacia mí.

Definitivamente, no había acertado con la pregunta. Aún así, la curiosidad que sentí el día de la cena seguía ahí. Tal vez ahora era el momento perfecto para saciar mis necesidades.

Necesidades que no tenían explicación, por cierto.

—Y... ¿echas de menos la convivencia con ella?

Villanelle, que seguía mirándome con atención, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, utilizando solo sus labios. De repente, pude notar como el volumen del televisor comenzaba a estar cada vez más alto. Tardé poco en darme cuenta de que la sección de anuncios ya había terminado.

—Creo que ahora tienes cosas más interesantes que escuchar.

_"—Porque lo peor tiene una desagradable forma de encontrarte."_

El capítulo terminaba con una imagen desoladora, acompañada del sonido de un piano totalmente melancólico.

Este ambiente, sumado con todas las emociones que sentí durante el capítulo y con el hecho de que era el último de la temporada, fueron una excusa más que válida para soltar un par de lágrimas.

Recogí mi melena con la ayuda de una de mis gomas para el pelo y, posteriormente, volví a dejar caer mi espalda sobre el sofá, acompañando el gesto con un necesario suspiro.

—Wow —musité, casi sin fuerzas.

Estaba totalmente conmocionada y, aunque intentaba con éxito no soltar más lágrimas, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me dejara llevar por aquel sentimiento.

Sin embargo, todo se esfumó casi de manera automática cuando miré a Villanelle de reojo. Fue solo una milésima de segundo, pero con esa pequeña fracción de tiempo pude ver algo que me llamó lo suficientemente la atención como para girar mi cabeza y observar mejor.

—¿En serio?

Mis cejas se levantaron al ver a Villanelle durmiendo plácidamente. Su cabeza caía casi sobre su hombro izquierdo. Su cuerpo parecía estar totalmente relajado, a pesar de que su postura no era para nada cómoda, ya que el respaldo del mueble lo ocupaban sus hombros, en lugar de la espalda.

En una mano tenía la lata de cerveza, aún medio llena; en la otra, el mando del televisor.

No me esperaba, desde luego, vivir aquella situación. No sabía cómo debía actuar aunque, en realidad, pocas opciones tenía para elegir.

De la manera más delicada posible, comencé a levantarme del sofá, intentando no incordiar su descanso lo más mínimo. Estaba decidida a ir en dirección a la puerta, sin embargo, me atreví a acercarme un poco más a ella con el objetivo de hacerle un favor, por lo que pudiese pasar.

Con mucho cuidado, coloqué mis dedos en la parte alta de la lata que tenía en su mano y comencé, con lentitud, a levantarla para que esta se deshiciese de su agarre. Por suerte, la chica ni se inmutó, lo que demostraba una vez más que su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado descansando.

Intentando evitar cualquier tipo de ruido, coloqué la cerveza encima de la mesa que había delante del sofá.

—Estoy segura de que no querrás que se te derrame el líquido por toda esa seda —susurré, sabiendo que no iba a escucharme.

Mis intenciones ya deberían haberme hecho salir de aquel apartamento. No obstante y, para sorpresa de la parte más superficial de mi mente, me encontré contemplando cada rincón de su cara, prestando toda mi atención.

Sus labios estaban totalmente cerrados, sus ojos cerrados parecían tranquilos, al igual que sus gruesas cejas. El hecho de que no hubiese ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, me facilitó ver los pómulos de sus mejillas de una manera que no los había podido disfrutar anteriormente.

Sus facciones eran dignas de admirar. Tenía una cara preciosa.

**Villanelle POV**

Un irritante y repetitivo sonido me hizo abrir los ojos de manera abrupta. Aquel ruido, sin embargo, no era tan desagradable como el cansancio que sentí nada más empezar a ser consciente.

La parte baja de mi cabeza dolía con intensidad, y también podía notar dolor en mi cuello, uno mucho más agudo, que me hizo llevar una de mis manos a la nuca.

Tan pronto como me permitió el cansancio, me incorporé en el sofá y apoyé mis pies sobre el suelo. Luego de soltar un suspiro profundo, giré la cabeza hacia la otra parte del mueble.

—No me jodas...

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y volví a soltar aire por mi boca, esta vez de manera mucho más intensa. Después de sacudir mi pelo desde la raíz hasta las puntas, cogí mi teléfono y, con violencia, apagué la alarma, que siguió sonando sin descanso hasta ahora.

Tenía que ser rápida, Konstantin y su hija podrían estar perdidos por el aeropuerto en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?

Me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Al deshacerme de mi bata de seda para poder cubrir mi cuerpo de otro tipo de prendas, mi mente, mientras tanto, se esforzaba para recordar qué había ocurrido anoche, con todo detalle.

La primera conclusión a la que había llegado es que el dolor de cabeza, ahora mismo, no tenía sentido alguno. Apenas bebí dos cervezas, y el plan en el que estaba envuelta no era para nada estresante. Tal vez no era cuestión de resaca, sino de un mal descanso, lo cual sí que tendría bastante sentido, y explicaría el malestar que sentía en mi cuello.

Cuando terminé de analizar todos mis dolores, cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a maldecir mi existencia. No recordaba haberme despedido de Eve, por lo que era más que obvio que me había quedado dormida y ella, en algún momento de la velada, decidió marcharse.

¿Qué habrá sentido la pobre al ver como una chica le propone quedar para ver su serie favorita y esta se queda dormida? ¿Decepción? ¿Le habrá causado gracia?

Lo que yo sentía, desde luego, era una profunda frustración. Intentando leerme la mente a mí misma, pude ver como lo que me frustraba era el hecho de que nunca llegaré a saber qué habría pasado una vez terminado el capítulo. ¿Se habría ido sin más? ¿Se habría quedado hablando conmigo? ¿Hasta cuanto?

Sinceramente, era una opción que podía ser perfectamente viable. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que en mi cabeza había pequeños destellos de otro tipo de opciones que, definitivamente, viables no eran.

Eve era de mi agrado, al menos físicamente. El hecho de que tenga unos considerables años más que yo le añadía un punto más de atractivo, por lo que cualquier cosa podría haber pasado por mi parte.

Olvidándome, claro, de que ella está felizmente casada.

Por desgracia, cualquier hipótesis se iba a quedar en eso: una hipótesis. Me sentía cómoda con ella, y en estos momentos de soledad, su compañía me aliviaba. No sé cuando podré volver a tener una oportunidad como la de anoche aunque, por no saber, no sé ni cómo voy a poder mirarle a la cara y disculparme por lo que hice.

Una vez vestida, cogí las llaves y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme a Eve en la suya, y así poder pedirle perdón.

No sucedió.

Tenía prisa pero, aún así, decidí dar varios pasos hacia delante para plantarme delante de su entrada. Mi mano titubeó en su camino hacia el timbre. Mi dedo índice lo tocaba de manera superficial pero, por alguna razón, no se atrevía a pulsarlo.

Mi mente me repetía una y otra vez que lo hiciese, pero la vibración que provenía de mi teléfono me hizo llevar la mano hacia él.

Era Konstantin.

**

—¿Tienes dinero suficiente como para mudarte a otro país y nos llevas al Burger King?

La pregunta de Konstantin me hizo fruncir el ceño. Me sentía seriamente ofendida.

—¡El Burger King es de lo mejor! —exclamé, como si fuese algo obvio —. Además, si no fuese por Irina no habrías venido a verme. Estoy segura de que prefiere esto antes que cualquier otra cosa. 

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

—Tú ve a coger mesa —le dijo Irina, entregándole su maleta para que la cogiese su padre —. Esto se puede llenar en cualquier momento, y no quiero estar incómoda.

Konstantin nos miraba como si ya estuviese arrepentido de haber venido, y su avión aterrizó hace apenas una hora. Por desgracia para él, no podía estar más de acuerdo con su hija, lo que me llevó a levantar una de mis cejas para hacérselo saber.

—¿Qué te pedimos?

Con una expresión que indicaba una clara frustración, respondió:

—¡Yo qué sé! No he venido aquí en mi vida.

Su modales malhumorados nos llegaron por sorpresa a Irina y a mí. Las dos mirábamos perplejas como el hombre se alejaba, aunque no quisimos darle mucha más importancia.

—Hay fingers de mozzarella —avisó Irina, que estaba observando cada letrero del mostrador —. Deberíamos pedirlo teniendo en cuenta que estamos en Italia.

—Bueno, ten en cuenta también que esto es el Burger King, tampoco puedes esperar mucho —la pequeña me lanzó la misma mirada que utilizó su padre hacía apenas unos segundos. Definitivamente, las dos personas que me iban a acompañar estos días estaban teniendo un comportamiento pasivo-agresivo conmigo —. Que a mi me encanta el Burger, ¿eh? Pero porque las salsas que le ponen a todo eclipsan el resto.

—Buenos días. ¿Ya saben qué van a pedir?

No pude evitar sonreír de manera pícara al encontrarme frente a mis ojos a una chica cuyos rasgos eran preciosos.

Era muy diferente a Alina. Sus ojos eran verdes claros, su piel algo oscura y sus rizos eran mucho más marcados y familiares.

¿Por qué todas las dependientas con las que me había encontrado en Florencia me llamaban la atención? ¿Iba a ser una patología crónica para mí?

—Fingers de mozzarella —empecé, mirando a Irina para observar su aprobación.

—¿Qué más?

—Un menú Whopper con patatas normales y cerveza.

—Ajá —dijo la chica, casi como un murmuro.

Me pareció sexy.

—Otro menú Big King, con patatas normales también, y Coca-Cola Zero. Y luego... —miré durante unos segundos a Irina —. ¿Un King Junior? No sé como se llama el menú de niños.

—Es así —dijo la dependienta, riéndose.

—Eso no será para mi, ¿verdad? —saltó la niña pequeña —. ¿Cuántos años te crees que tengo?

Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta.

—Creo que tienes los años que realmente tienes, Irina.

La chica dejó sus ojos en blanco y empujó levemente mi cuerpo con el suyo, con el fin de colocarse delante de la dependienta.

—Borra lo del King Junior y pon... —hizo una pausa para mirar el menú del mostrador una vez más —un menú Bacon King Rodeo, con patatas y Coca-Cola normales.

Estaba un poco sorprendida con su elección y, por lo que pude ver, así estaba también la dependienta. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de hamburguesa era pero, desde luego, no sonaba para nada light.

—Puedes añadir unos aros de cebolla también, ¿por favor? —le pedí sonriente, intentando recuperar algo de la química que teníamos antes.

—Claro —la chica terminó de teclear en su pantalla y, de repente, pudimos escuchar el ruido de la caja registradora —. Serán veintiséis con cincuenta.

Le entregué el efectivo sin dejar de utilizar aquella sonrisa, pero fue en vano. La dependienta se fue tan pronto como me devolvió mi parte correspondiente.

—Me acabas de arruinar una cita. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Ni que tuvieses alguna posibilidad —me dijo ella, riéndose descaradamente. Ahora era mi turno de usar aquella mirada que me dedicaron tanto ella como Konstantin —. Anda, vete con mi padre. Ya me encargo yo de llevarlo a la mesa.

Me parecía una tarea casi imposible para ella. Había demasiada comida para que la llevase una sola persona. Sin embargo, decidí no insistir y dejarla en manos de su propio destino.

Konstantin no estaba lejos del mostrador.

—¿Y la comida?

—Irina se ha empeñado en traerla ella solita —dije, levantando mis cejas mientras me sentaba justo enfrente de él.

Konstantin se giró durante varios segundos para observar a su hija, que estaba esperando pacientemente. Después, volvió a dirigir su atención hacia mí.

—Bueno, ¿cómo es la vida en Florencia?

—Me preguntas esto todos los días, Konstantin. De hecho, diría que más de una vez al día.

—Estás muy feliz de verme, ¿eh?

—No es eso —dije, suspirando —. Me quedé dormida en el sofá, aparentemente en una mala postura. Me duele la cabeza como si me fuese a explotar.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche para acabar durmiendo en el sofá? —insinuó Konstantin, levantando sus cejas.

—Quedé con una chica, pero no en el sentido en el que tú puedas creer —le avisé, antes de que pudiese pensar cosas irreales.

—Mi última información era que estabas aburrida y sola.

—Es mi vecina. Me llevo bien con ella, es simpática.

Irina llegó con la comida. Sorprendentemente, pudo ser capaz de llevar las dos bandejas sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Las dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó justo al lado de su padre.

Sin soltar apenas palabras, la niña cogió su hamburguesa, se deshizo del papel que la custodiaba y comenzó a devorarla como si no hubiese hecho nunca algo parecido.

Tanto su padre y yo nos percatamos de que aquella hamburguesa tal vez era demasiado para ella, pero decidimos no hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

—¿Y por qué no has quedado con ella a lo largo de esta semana? —preguntó Konstantin, justo antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

—Se fue de vacaciones con... —hice una pausa —su marido —el hombre mayor tuvo dificultad para retener el líquido en su boca después de empezar a reírse. La carcajada se quedó atascada en su garganta. Yo, mientras tanto, le miraba con curiosidad —. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué hiciste con una mujer casada?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —pregunté, confundida.

—Depende de lo que hicierais.

Parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquella información.

—Me enteré de que a ella también le gustaba Anatomía de Grey y le dije de venir a mi casa. Anoche televisaban el último capítulo aquí en Italia.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Me quedé dormida.

Konstantin soltó una sonora carcajada, que hizo voltear a todos los clientes que se encontraban allí. Irina también se rió, lo cual me confirmó definitivamente que lo que hice fue totalmente ridículo.

—Tienes que tener mucha confianza para quedar con alguien y quedarte dormida, ¿no?

Supe que el hombre de pelo blanco estaba volviendo a insinuar cosas.

—Tiene marido, Konstantin. Marido.


	7. 7. Está claro que tiene mal gusto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También en wattpad

**_copie carbone - evelyne brochu_ **

**Eve POV**

El pelo de Niko estaba totalmente mojado, y las gotas que caían de él mojaban la parte alta de su pijama, cebándose más en la tela que cubría su espalda. 

Bajaba las escaleras sin zapatillas, con los bordes del pijama golpeando el suelo. Pasaba su mano por su pelo como si esto le ayudase a despejarse de alguna manera.

—Te he dejado pasta carbonara en la nevera —le dije desde el sofá. Él me miraba con cara de asustado mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—¿La has cocinado tú?

Dejé mis ojos en blanco ante su pregunta. Para él, aquello era una terrible noticia. 

—Tranquilo, me han quedado mejor que la otra vez. Si les pones queso seguramente te robe un poco —le avisé.

—Les voy a poner queso. Medio kilo, más o menos. Creo que es poco para tu gusto.

—Estás gracioso hoy, ¿eh? —pude escuchar el sonido del microondas encendiéndose —. Ven aquí al sofá a comértelo, quiero que me cuentes cómo ha ido el trabajo.

Niko no contestó, y aunque no estaba mirándolo, sabía que estaba reposando la parte baja de su espalda en la encimera, esperando pacientemente a que el microondas le avisase de que su comida estaba lista.

Unas decenas de segundos después, mi marido llegó a nuestro sofá, con un gran plato de pasta en sus manos. 

—No sé por qué seguimos yendo al colegio —empezó —. ¿Cuál es el punto de ir en julio? No hay alumnos, y el próximo curso no lo empezamos a trabajar hasta Septiembre. 

—Entonces, ¿otro día de no hacer nada?

—¡Y haciendo nada mira qué tarde he llegado!

—Bueno, mira el lado positivo. Haciendo nada estás ganando dinero, y ahora tenemos una casa que comprar —le recordé, sonriendo.

—Eso es lo único que me motiva, ya te lo dije. También me motivaban los sándwiches de la cafetería, pero hoy me he enterado de que la han cerrado. 

—Te iba a decir que, si tanta ilusión te hace, te los puedo preparar yo, pero sé que no es lo mismo.

—No te preocupes. Claramente no es lo mismo, pero solo por el hecho del detalle que tendrías conmigo ya son mejores —sonriente, vi como Niko inclinaba su cuerpo hacia mí para darme un pequeño y sutil beso en los labios. Cuando se separó y volvió a su postura inicial, mi sonrisa aún no se había ido —. Oye, ¿y qué tal la serie anoche? ¿Y con Villanelle? —preguntó, justo antes de empezar a saborear su plato.

—Lloré con el final —admití, algo vergonzosa.

—Eres demasiado exagerada. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—¡Ya sabes como soy con esas cosas!

—¿Villanelle también lloró?

—Qué va. Bebió cerveza y se quedó dormida. Ni siquiera pude despedirme.

—Solo por eso ya me cae bien. Ahora que os conocéis ya no serán tan raras las futuras cenas, si es que existen —no tenía pensado contestarle, y él parecía demasiado ocupado con la pasta. Sin embargo, al rato volvió a hablar —. ¿Vas a quedar más con ella?

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño al pensarlo.

—En realidad fue algo espontáneo. Una casualidad, más bien. No creo que volvamos a quedar. 

—¡Uh! —exclamó Niko —. ¿No fue una buena experiencia?

—Sí —incliné ligeramente la cabeza para contestar —. El tiempo en el que estuvo despierta fue muy simpática, pero... no sé. No es como si fuésemos a ser amigas. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? No quiero ni pensarlo.

—No sé cuántos años tendrá, pero once desde luego que no. Mira Gemma, le llevo más de diez y es la persona que mejor me cae del trabajo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Pues no sé. Tal vez cuando Anatomía de Grey vuelva con una nueva temporada quedaré con ella para comentarlo.

Niko comenzó a reírse mientras masticaba un poco de pasta. Cuando esta pasó por su garganta, me contestó:

—A lo mejor cuando vuelva se ha vuelto a mudar. ¿Cuál será la próxima ciudad? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Era una broma y, aunque lo interpreté como tal, me pareció una afirmación un poco injusta. Aún así, y sin saber por qué, decidí reírme yo también, como si intentase defenderme a mí misma de algo.

—¿Sabes que es rica? —Niko se giró para mirarme, con cara de asombro.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No me lo dijo directamente, pero lo intuí. Su padre tenía una empresa de aviones, o algo así. El hombre murió en terribles circunstancias, así que lo ha heredado todo ella. O eso supongo, vamos.

—Vaya, eso explica todo.

Cogí el mando del televisor y presioné el botón de subir volumen, hasta asegurarme de que mis pensamientos pasaban totalmente desapercibidos.

No quería continuar con aquella conversación. En realidad, me hizo sentir bastante incómoda. No me vi justa con Villanelle, no sé si tendría que haber contado ciertas cosas, aún sabiendo que Niko es mi marido.

Sin embargo, mi interior encontró sentido a este comportamiento, al igual que lo encontró cuando me reí de su broma -de mal gusto-. 

La única realidad era que, mientras mis ojos se perdían en el televisor, indiferentes, mi mente me llevaba al momento en el que observé atentamente cada rasgo de la cara de Villanelle.

Y mientras volvía a recorrerlos uno por uno, meditaba conmigo misma. ¿Por qué tenía esas imágenes en mi cabeza? Quiero decir, la respuesta estaba clara: antes de marcharme preferí observarla durante unos segundos más. Eso es, precisamente, lo que no lograba entender.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve esa necesidad, esa intención, esas ganas de mirarla? ¿Por qué me fijé tanto en sus rasgos? ¿Por qué quise llegar a la conclusión de que, en conjunto, le hacían tener una cara demasiado bonita?

No consideraba que fuese ningún tipo de atracción, sinceramente. Y, en el caso de que lo fuese, no sería la primera vez que me sucede con una mujer, así que no sería motivo de preocupación.

Sin embargo, no podía negar la confusión que me creaba aquel preciso momento de anoche. Tal vez era algo sin importancia, es más, seguro que lo era.

No tenía ningún motivo para preocuparme. Al fin y al cabo, no conozco a Villanelle.

—¿Has tirado la basura?

—Tenía pensado hacerlo después de cenar, ¿por?

Antes de contestarle, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia el cubo que teníamos en la cocina. Cuando saqué nuestra basura de él, hablé:

—Voy a ir yo, ¿vale? 

Niko asintió con la cabeza, demasiado engatusado con mi pasta como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

Al salir de casa, pulsé el botón del ascensor y entré en él. Mi mente quería seguir pensando en lo que me llevó hasta aquí. El ambiente de soledad que brindaba este pequeño lugar no ayudaba a alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero lo logré.

Lo logré hasta que se abrió la puerta de nuevo, mostrándome a Villanelle en la entrada del edificio.

Y no estaba sola. 

Por alguna razón, mi primer instinto fue girarme inmediatamente, volver al ascensor y desaparecer. Aquella idea se esfumó cuando escuché las puertas cerrarse tras de mí.

Villanelle se había percatado de mi presencia. Cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas, su cara mostraba más miedo que otra cosa, pero supo reponerse. Aún así, podía notar que la sonrisa que me estaba dedicando no era verdadera. 

—¡Hola! —exclamé, empezando a andar hacia los cubos de la basura. El camino nos juntó a Villanelle, a sus acompañantes y a mí.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

¿Qué hago yo por aquí? ¡Vivo aquí! 

—Voy a... tirar la basura —expliqué, sonriendo de manera forzada, mientras levantaba la bolsa que tenía en la mano derecha.

—Ah... ¡claro! —el ambiente se tornó más tenso aún cuando aquel hombre mayor que le acompañaba nos miraba a las dos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía impaciente por algo, hecho que provocaba ciertos nervios en Villanelle —. Konstantin, esta es Eve. Eve, este es Konstantin. Es el chico del que te hablé anoche —me contó, mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos —. Te presentaría a Irina, pero...

La niña pequeña estaba demasiado entretenida a nuestro alrededor como para involucrarse en presentaciones absurdas.

Y Konstantin parecía sorprendido.

—¿Le has hablado de mí? —le preguntó a Villanelle.

—Sí.

—Bueno, Eve, a mí ella también me ha hablado de ti.

Aquello sí que era sorprendente. No pude evitar mirarla con cierta confusión en mi rostro, y ella no parecía muy contenta con la confesión de su amigo.

—Sí —dijo Villanelle, con suma rapidez —. Le he contado que me quedé dormida viendo una serie contigo. De hecho, quería disculparme por ello —esbocé una pequeña e inevitable sonrisa —. No sé qué imagen te habrás llevado de mí, pero que sepas que no es la correcta. Si es mala, claro.

Mi instinto me pedía que le contestase que no me había molestado y que, de hecho, me había parecido adorable. Pero el contexto -con aquel señor delante- no me lo permitía. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco me habría sincerado en un contexto favorable. 

—No te preocupes. Lo único malo es que quedamos para comentar el capítulo y no pude saber tu opinión sobre él.

—¿Querías saberla? —me preguntó, levantando sus dos cejas. Yo asentí —. Perfecto, te haré un Power Point. 

—¿Un Power Point? —pregunté, riéndome. 

Definitivamente, Konstantin había quedado fuera de la conversación, aún estando entre nosotras dos. 

Esperaba que aquella charla fuese a más. Sin embargo, la niña pequeña nos interrumpió:

—¿Podemos subir ya, por favor? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

**

El concierto que llevábamos esperando durante meses ya había quedado atrás. En el horizonte, nos esperaban unas largas semanas de vacaciones libres de ensayos. 

Tal vez por ello, y a pesar de que no tendríamos más presentaciones hasta el final del verano, el director decidió que siguiéramos practicando hasta el último momento.

El hombre en cuestión movía sus manos a un ritmo diferente. Detrás de mí podía escuchar sonar de manera melódica los instrumentos de viento. Era su momento estrella en esta pieza, por lo que yo solo me dediqué a escucharlo y disfrutar.

Un par de minutos después comencé a frotar las cuerdas de mi instrumento con el arco, al ritmo que marcaba la música y el director. 

Mis movimientos eran automáticos, pero mi mente ya no intentaba concentrarse como en días anteriores. Ahora toda la presión había bajado.

Mientras tocaba el violonchelo, llevé mis ojos a las esquinas para observar disimuladamente a Hugo. Él sí estaba totalmente concentrado, y las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente no parecían importarle en estos momentos.

Por alguna razón que desconozco, me reí internamente. 

Después de aquello, decidí ser estrictamente profesional y concentré mis cinco sentidos en mi instrumento, su sonido, el sonido de los demás y las indicaciones del director. 

Cuando la canción terminó, suspiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—¡Buen trabajo, chicos! Somos una gran orquesta —gritó el director, pasando su mano por las esquinas de su frente. Al parecer, él también estaba sufriendo las altas temperaturas —. Voy a intentar convencer al ayuntamiento para que nos dejen hacer el último ensayo en algún parque o algo. Tal vez de noche. El calor que hace aquí es angustiante.

Aquello último lo dijo con un tono de voz más leve. Casi nadie pudo escuchar su reflexión, pero yo lo hice. También me hizo gracia.

—Sois unos exagerados —le dije a Hugo mientras bajaba la cremallera de la funda de mi instrumento —. ¡Tampoco hace tanto calor!

—No soy yo quien se ha quejado —admitió, y no le faltó razón. Estuvo demasiado concentrado en su violonchelo como para pensar en otras cosas —. ¡Por cierto! ¿Sabes quién vino a la cafetería el otro día?

—¿Quién? —pregunté, confundida.

Nunca me hablaba de la gente que iba al trabajo de sus padres.

—Tu vecina, Villanelle.

—¿Sí? ¿Le gustó? 

—Sí. También le gustas tú —dijo, con un tono de voz más que casual.

Por varios segundos me quedé callada. Era como si mi cerebro hubiese hecho colapsar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando mi conciencia volvió a despertarse, solté una carcajada, terminando de guardar el violonchelo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es demasiado obvio.

Mis ojos miraban a Hugo, pero como si a la vez no estuviesen viendo absolutamente nada. Cada turno de palabra que caía en mi tejado venía justo después de otro pequeño colapso en mi cabeza.

—Pero —hice una pausa, pensando —, ¿te dijo algo en concreto?

Cuando realicé esa pregunta, mi cuerpo finalmente bajó la guardia. Estaba hablando con Hugo, no debía tomarme nada de lo que él dijera en serio. 

—Nada, en realidad. Me preguntó si me habías hablado de ella. Yo le pregunté lo mismo refiriéndome a mí, y no le hizo mucha gracia. De hecho, se fue al momento con mala cara. Me dijo que no le había gustado mi café.

—¿Tu capuccino? —pregunté, sorprendida. Él asintió con el mismo desconcierto que yo —. Entonces me creo lo que me dices, está claro que tiene mal gusto.

—Eve, hablo en serio. 

—¡Y yo también!

Hugo soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—Muy bien, hazte la tonta si quieres. Pero yo sé detectar estas cosas, y pocas veces me equivoco. Por no decir ninguna.

—Hugo, acaba de salir de una relación, dudo mucho que esté buscando cierto tipo de cosas. Además, es muy joven.

—Disculpa, no sabía que estaba hablando con un fósil —a pesar de que su comparativa me hizo gracia, decidí no contestarle, aunque eso no le frenó a la hora de seguir con la conversación —. ¿Le gusta la música clásica?

—No lo sé, pero no sabía cuál era el instrumento que tocaba, y el violonchelo no es precisamente discreto, así que juraría que no.

—¿Ves? Ahí tienes otra prueba. Vino al concierto.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando en su nuevo argumento. Tenía sentido, pero estaba segura de que las cosas no eran como él aseguraba.

—Una ruptura nunca es fácil. A lo mejor, no sé —pensé durante unos segundos —. A lo mejor le gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo porque se distrae —negué con la cabeza —. Pero es que tampoco hemos pasado prácticamente tiempo juntas como para sacar una conclusión así. El otro día, de hecho, se quedó dormida viendo Anatomía de Grey conmigo.

—¿Habéis quedado para ver series? —preguntó, con sus cejas levantadas —. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, Eve? 

Por suerte, el director nos interrumpió en el momento más apropiado.

—Eve, necesitas practicar más, ¿eh? Te he visto muy dispersa hoy.

Desde luego, no fue para algo positivo.

**Villanelle POV**

**_Francesca - 22:03_ **

_ "¿Mañana?" _

**_V - 22:31_ **

_ "No te puedo asegurar un día en concreto." _

_ "Justo ahora tengo familiares en casa." _

_ "Pero créeme, nada más pueda te diré algo." _

Después de enviar aquellos mensajes, dejé mi teléfono sobre la pequeña mesa que había delante del sofá.

—¿A que no sabes con quién estoy hablando de quedar? —le dije con cierto tono pícaro a Irina, que levantó sus cejas al mirarme —. Con la chica del Burger.

—¿Cómo conseguiste su número? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Digamos que hiciste muy bien en querer un helado. Tengo que darle las gracias a tu incansable estómago —con mi cuerpo tumbado en el sofá y el mando encarado hacia el televisor, comencé a observar cada una de las recomendaciones de Netflix —. ¡Esta, Irina! Me encantaba cuando tenía tu edad —pedí, al llegar a una película en concreto.

—¿De qué va?

—Richie Rich, un joven heredero multimillonario, lo tiene todo, excepto amigos con quienes jugar. Y, para colmo, un canalla quiere hacerse con su imperio familiar —leí.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, Villanelle? 

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, expresando cierto odio y desconcierto con ella.

—¿Qué problema tienes? Es un peliculón. Si la vieses, cuando tengas veinticuatro años también querrás verla.

—Pásame el mando, anda —dijo, estirando su cuerpo para cogerlo con sus propias manos, sin pedir siquiera permiso —. ¿Dónde coño está mi padre?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí, Irina. No sé qué cosas tiene que hacer en mi ciudad que no me involucren a mí.

La niña no tuvo ninguna respuesta a mi comentario, así que giré mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el televisor y observé atentamente como mi acompañante cambiaba una y otra vez las propuestas de Netflix. 

Justo en ese instante, el silencio dejó de ser silencio para convertirse en el sonido de un violonchelo. Cuando mis oídos comenzaron a percibir aquellas notas, y mi cerebro ató cabos, incliné mi cuerpo bruscamente, quedándome sentada en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Irina, que estaba precisamente en la parte que ocupó Eve hace unos días. Coloqué rápidamente mi dedo índice sobre mis labios, mandándole a callar. Con las palma de mi otra mano sobre el sofá, me concentré al cien por cien en aquel sonido —. ¿Qué es eso que se escucha?

—Un violonchelo —informé, algo emocionada, cerrando los ojos para no tener que usar más sentidos de los necesarios —. ¿No es precioso?

—Ni siquiera sé lo que es un violonchelo, y podía jurar que hasta hace dos semanas tú tampoco. Y no, no es precioso.

—No sabes apreciar las cosas buenas —protesté, haciendo una mueca.

A pesar de haberle contestado, decidí hacer como si no hubiese escuchado aquello y me levanté del sofá para coger el ordenador portátil, que estaba en la mesa grande del salón. Cuando volví, dejé caer mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de cuidado, volviendo a acostarme con el aparato encima de mis muslos.

Separé la pantalla del teclado y dejé que se encendiese. Por suerte, no solía tardar mucho. Pocos segundos después, hice lo mismo con el programa que utilizaba para hacer Power Points.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿No ibas a ver una película conmigo? ¿Me vas a abandonar tú también?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, Irina. Y no te decides. 

—¿Trabajo a las diez de la noche? Eres igual de oportuna que tus vecinos. 

Cualquier cosa que dijese la niña ahora mismo me iba a importar lo más mínimo. 

Estaba dispuesta a empezar con lo que le prometí a Eve, pero aquel sonido que me empujó a hacerlo también me distraía de ese propósito.

Con mi mirada perdida en el techo de mi apartamento, escuchaba con atención la melodía que proyectaba su instrumento. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de escucharlo, no dejaba de pensar en lo curioso que me parecía el hecho de que todo esto nunca me había llamado la atención, hasta ahora.

Por suerte, Irina no resultó ser un problema y pude disfrutar de la música durante varios minutos. Incluso pude empezar aquello que pretendía, contenta con el resultado que estaba obteniendo.

Sin embargo, cuando escuché el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta, cerré el portátil de manera brusca, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

—¿¡Dónde has estado!? —le preguntó Irina a su padre, cuando le abrió la puerta.

—Sí, yo también quiero saberlo —dije, levantando levemente la voz, lo suficiente como para que fuese escuchada.

—Tenía que hacer unas cosas —nos informó, sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, volvió a hablar —. ¿Quién demonios vive ahí?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque quise venir a Florencia a relajarme, no a escuchar al típico vecino pesado.

—Gracias por estar de acuerdo conmigo —le dijo Irina a su padre —. Ella parecía fascinada, estaba empezando a tener miedo.

Miedo es lo que empecé a sentir yo. Intenté esconder mi cabeza tras la pantalla del ordenador, no quería formar parte de la conversación que intuía venir. 

Fue imposible huir de ella. 

—No me digas que la de la trompeta es Eve y tú tienes el ordenador en tus piernas porque le estás haciendo un Power Point. 

Al escuchar sus insinuaciones, mi garganta creó un nudo demasiado incómodo para mí. Sabía que tenía que dar una respuesta rápida, así que intenté recomponerme con los pocos segundos que tenía disponibles.

—Es un violonchelo, Konstantin. Literalmente no tiene nada que ver con una trompeta.

—Y tu respuesta tampoco tiene nada que ver con mis suposiciones.

—Estoy averiguando lo de mi trabajo. Deja tus suposiciones.

—Eres demasiado obvia —soltó Irina. 

La persona más oportuna del planeta tierra.

—No quiero tener esta conversación otra vez. Además, ya sabes que quiero estar sola, por eso dejé a Anna. ¿Te imaginas a mí entrando en una relación ahora mismo?

—La verdad es que no, por eso me da miedo lo que esté pasando por tu cabeza. Y parece bastante más mayor que tú, ¿eh?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tiene treinta y pocos. ¿Es un problema? —le pregunté, queriendo saber su sincera opinión.

—No. He encontrado esto en tu buzón —me dijo, tirándome un papel que acabó cayendo en mi pecho —. Al parecer tienes una cena con todos tus vecinos mañana —Konstantin se sentó en el espacio vacío que dejó Irina. Yo le miraba con desconcierto —. Una pena que no esté invitado, me encantaría verte con la chica esta y su marido.


	8. 8. El acento francés

**_l'amour est un oiseau rebelle - maria callas_ **

**Villanelle POV**

Mi cuerpo se incorporó bruscamente en la cama cuando chocó contra un sospechoso bulto, en su afán de encontrar una mejor postura para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Con los ojos entreabiertos y aturdida, giré mi cabeza para averiguar de qué se trataba. 

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

El gato de Eve y Niko estaba totalmente estirado en el otro lado de mi cama, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo hacía apenas varios segundos. Después de pasar mi mano por mi pelo para sacudirlo, me levanté de la cama y lo cogí en brazos, sin poder evitar que el animal se quejase cuando lo hice.

—¡Anda! ¿Dónde estaba? —me preguntó Irina cuando llegué al salón.

Al parecer, ella ya conocía la existencia del gato. Por curiosidad, llevé mi mirada hasta donde guardaba el cuenco de su comida. Estaba vacío, pero podía percibir pequeños granos de pienso alrededor, a pesar de la lejanía.

—¿Le has puesto comida? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, mientras seguía sujetando al gato.

—Vi que había un saco de pienso y pensé que tenías alguna mascota.

—¡¿Viste algún gato desde que estás aquí?! 

—No —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿¡Entonces!? 

El enfado era demasiado visible en mí. Hasta yo era consciente de que se notaba, y no tenía ningún problema con ello. 

En cuanto al gato, juraría que estaba deseando deshacerse de mi agarre. Se movía, incómodo, pero no con la suficiente voluntad como para ser soltado.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No sabía que iba a entrar un gato por la terraza! ¿De quién es? 

Justo en ese momento, las dos pudimos escuchar el sonido del timbre de mi apartamento. Casi al instante, llevé mi mirada a la puerta. Sabía de quién se trataba.

Andé hacia la entrada y, cuando ya estaba en ella, miré a la niña, con una cara de enfado más acentuada.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Creo que estaba duchándose.

Suspiré aliviada y, después, procedí a abrir la puerta, con la dificultad que entrañaba hacerlo con un gato en brazos. 

Delante de mí encontré precisamente a quien esperaba encontrarme. 

—¿Otra vez aquí? —protestó Eve, mirando directamente a su mascota. Sin ningún tipo de rodeo, se la entregué —. ¡Lo siento mucho! Debería de... —le interrumpí.

—No te preocupes, ningún problema —dije, con un tono serio. 

Sin prestarle mucha atención y sin mirar su cara en ningún momento, procedí a cerrar la puerta. Por desgracia, esta se encontró su pie por el camino. Juraría que fue un gesto totalmente voluntario por su parte.

—¿Vas a ir a la cena esta noche?

—No sé si... —todo este tiempo estuve cabizbaja, pero me resultaba tan poco honesto conmigo misma que, finalmente, levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya —. Si, iré —dije, encogiendo mis hombros.

—Pues... ¡nos vemos allí!

Podías notar su simpatía y energía en el tono de su voz, pero realmente era lo que desprendía cada parte de su cuerpo. Podría impregnarme a mí misma de aquello, pero ahora no era el momento. Al menos, eso es lo que intentaba recordarme la parte racional de mi cabeza.

Muy a pesar de la otra parte de mí, no podía seguir sus formas. Sin darle ninguna respuesta, ni verbal ni física, cerré la puerta. 

—Wow, eso ha sido borde.

—No vuelvas a tocar la bolsa de pienso si no quieres irte mañana mismo a París —le advertí, apuntándole con mi dedo índice.

—¿Te crees que me encanta pasar tiempo en esta casa? Al menos allí estaría en la mía. La aprecio mucho.

—Pues si te aburres, tengo buenas noticias para ti.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Konstantin, que llegó al salón envuelto en una toalla blanca y grande que, por suerte, cubría su cuerpo, pero no todo lo que me gustaría que cubriese.

Irina y yo nos quedamos mirándolo con el mismo desconcierto.

—¿Era necesario? —dijo la niña.

Mientras los dos familiares mantenían una conversación informal, aproveché el momento para dirigirme hacia uno de los muebles del salón, donde guardaba mi cartera. De ella saqué tres billetes de cien, para después dirigirme a ellos de nuevo.

—Irina tiene razón, podrías tener la decencia de vestirte en el baño —Konstantin me miraba con su mandíbula ligeramente tensada. Decidí ignorar su gesto, ya que consideraba que era yo quien tenía la razón esta vez —. Tengo una cita mañana, ¿os vais vosotros a un hotel o me voy yo? —les pregunté, mostrando los billetes que tenía en mi mano.

El padre de la niña dejó de mostrar enfado para, esta vez, mostrarse sorprendido. Sus cejas estaban levantadas, y su sonrisa era más bien pilla. 

—¿Con Eve?

Mi intención era responderle, pero Irina decidió adelantarse.

—No creo, acaba de venir a casa y ha sido super borde con ella —admitió, refiriéndose a mí.

—No es con Eve, obviamente —le aclaré —. Es con una chica que conocí el otro día. 

—¿Tan segura estás de que te va a salir bien como para pagar un hotel? —me preguntó la pequeña.

—Por eso creo que es mejor idea que vayáis vosotros. No creo que salga mal, pero sería bastante deprimente pasar la noche sola en un hotel. 

Konstantin, después de estar varios segundos mirándome atentamente, se acercó a mí y, con la mano que no sujetaba su toalla, cogió el dinero de manera brusca.

—¿Para esto venimos a Florencia? ¿Hoy cena y mañana cita?

—Tengo que seguir integrándome, Konstantin —dije, encogiendome de hombros —. Vosotros os iréis y yo me quedaré aquí sola. No quiero estar sola.

—¿Integrarse? ¿Ahora se le llama así?

Odiaba cuando sus ojos insinuaban cosas al mirarme. Me hacía sentir, de alguna manera, vulnerable. 

Aún así, lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza ahora eran buenas noticias. No quería que le diese ninguna importancia a mi vecina de esa manera, y mi cita de mañana ayudaba a ello.

—¿Podemos elegir un hotel con piscina? —preguntó Irina.

**Eve POV**

El jardín del edificio lucía precioso. Una serie de balizas pequeñas y de iluminación tenue formaban un camino que llevaba desde la entrada de los apartamentos hasta la mesa donde iba a transcurrir la cena. 

A un metro por encima de esta, había colocadas una hilera de guirnaldas, que tenían la misma longitud que la madera sobre la que íbamos a comer. 

Faltaban unos cinco minutos para que el reloj marcase la hora a la que empezaba la cena. Más bien, la hora en la que todos deberíamos estar abajo.

Niko y yo decidimos presentarnos un poco antes y, al parecer, no éramos los únicos. Villanelle también estaba allí, hablando distraída con la pareja que vivía justo en el apartamento de abajo: Piero y Loretta.

La comida ya esperaba sobre la mesa.

—Buenas noches, chicos —saludó Niko, sentándose delante de Loretta. Al estar Piero ocupando el asiento de una de las esquinas de la mesa, no tuve más remedio que sentarme enfrente de Villanelle.

La pareja nos devolvió el saludo con palabras. La francesa, en cambio, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mirándonos. 

—Podéis serviros ya la bebida si queréis, nos han dado permiso por el grupo —dijo Loretta. Niko no tardó en llenar mi copa del vino que había disponible. Sin embargo, yo solo podía prestar atención a la conversación que empezó a tener la morena con Villanelle —. Tú no estás en el grupo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué grupo? —preguntó Villanelle, confundida pero sonriente.

—Todos los vecinos estamos en un grupo de WhatsApp. Lo utilizamos para ocasiones como esta, aunque esta vez nos hayan avisado por carta.

—Pues no, no estoy —negó, haciendo una mueca con sus labios —. ¿Podríais meterme?

—¡Claro! —le contestó su compañera de charla, entregándole su teléfono móvil —. Apúntate tu número en mi libreta.

—Eso será un placer.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Villanelle no era una cualquiera. Y su forma de coger el aparato tampoco fue casual: colocó su mano justo debajo de la de Loretta y, acariciándola hasta la punta de sus dedos, terminó cogiendo aquello que le estaba prestando.

Mientras la rubia hacía su cometido, yo miré con curiosidad a Piero. No parecía percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, y si estaba al tanto, tampoco parecía importante. Lo mismo con Niko.

¿Era yo la única que notaba cierta tensión entre ellas? Desde luego que, si la había, no era de las malas. Tal vez era algo que solo estaba en mi cabeza.

Sea lo que fuese, la única certeza que tenía es que necesitaba humedecer mis labios de vino, y así hice. 

—Está bueno, ¿eh? —me preguntó Niko, refiriéndose al vino.

Yo asentí, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

—Y, ¿cómo es vivir en Francia? 

—¿Te sorprende si te digo que no es tan diferente de Florencia? —le cuestionó a Piero, que es quien le había sacado aquel tema de conversación —. Literalmente escogí este lugar porque quería algo parecido a París, pero más calmado. Ahora que llevo varias semanas viviendo aquí, te puedo decir que tenía razón.

—Y, ¿no echas de menos a nadie? Es un cambio muy brusco.

—En realidad sí es brusco, pero lo elegí yo. Justo ahora tengo aquí a unos familiares que han venido unos días a visitarme.

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente al escucharla. Sabía esa historia, sabía lo que escondían esas palabras, y me sentía ciertamente especial por conocer la verdad de ellas. 

—Me encantaría tener el valor de irme a vivir a otro país yo sola —admitió Loretta. 

—Bueno, lo primero que hice para poder hacerlo es quedarme soltera, así que supongo que tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo —dijo Villanelle, con una sonrisa claramente forzada.

Todos los allí presentes nos quedamos callados ante aquellas palabras. La cara de Prieto era indescifrable. Sin embargo, de la nada, comenzó a soltar una risa que cada vez se acentuaba más. Villanelle se unió a ella y, posteriormente, lo hicimos todos. 

—¡Eres muy graciosa! —le contestó el novio de Loretta.

No estaba totalmente segura de que aquello fuese una broma por su parte. Desde luego, ahora sí que lo parecía.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar mientras charlábamos. Poco tiempo después, me percaté de que la mesa ya estaba completamente llena, incluso había personas que ya habían empezado a cenar.

—El francés es un idioma muy bonito, ¿no? —preguntó Niko, pasando su cuchillo por el filete de ternera que tenía justo delante de él.

—¿Te lo parece? —le preguntó Villanelle, con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

—El acento es una maravilla.

¿Tenía que comentarlo todo Loretta? No podía evitar sentir frustración, solo deseaba que no fuese demasiado perceptible de cara a los demás.

—Es muy sexy. 

Hablé casi como un impulso, sin pensarlo. Me sentía, tal vez, un poco patética y fuera de mí misma. Aunque no era falsa mi afirmación, la expuse en un intento de llamar la atención de Villanelle.

Ella me miró. Sabía que lo iba a hacer, estaba segura de ello. Aún así, no lo hizo de la forma en la que lo esperaba. Esperaba cierta satisfacción en sus ojos, descaro, cejas levantadas, curiosidad por saber más... 

No obstante, la rubia me miró exactamente de la misma forma que utilizó para mirar a Niko. Su mirada no mostraba nada de especial, simplemente me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Tardó más bien poco en centrarse en otra cosa.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? O, mejor dicho: ¿acaso estaba ocurriendo algo? 

Cogí mi copa de vino de nuevo y volví a llenar mi boca de él. Anhelaba lo que él me daba. En estos momentos, lo necesitaba.

Estaba confundida. Podía jurar que Villanelle estaba diferente conmigo, y era... raro. 

En una situación normal y corriente, seguiría pensando que le ocurría algo. Pero es que esta no era una situación normal y corriente. ¿O sí lo era?

Volví a tomar otro trago.

Hugo aseguró que yo le gustaba. Sinceramente, dudo mucho que sea cierto. Y, aún dudando, aquel hecho me hizo ver las cosas de manera distinta. 

Quiso ver una serie conmigo, se quedó dormida. Supongo que eso no tiene nada de extraño -no si no lo pienso demasiado-. Cuando nos encontramos después de aquello, me pide perdón estando claramente nerviosa y luego me dice que me haría un Power Point.

¿Estaba bromeando? No creo que Villanelle fuese la típica persona que bromea con esas cosas. De hecho, podría jurar que iba bastante en serio.

Por esa razón, no me cuadraba su actitud. 

Mi mente intentaba convencerme de que no sucedía absolutamente nada, pero había algo dentro de mí que no se iba a dejar persuadir por mi parte racional. 

Volví a beber vino.

—¡Eve, por cierto! Menudo conciertazo, ¿no? —preguntó Piero, cambiando de tema.

Gracias a Dios.

—Sí —contesté con una sonrisa, dejando la copa en la mesa —. ¿Fuisteis? 

—¡No nos lo podíamos perder! Salisteis en los diarios y todo.

—Fue una pasada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Niko. 

La pareja asintió, mientras que Villanelle actuaba como si no estuviese en este momento entre nosotros.

—Lo mejor fue la fiesta de después. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fui a un sitio de esos.

—Nosotros tampoco salimos casi —admitió Loretta —. Siempre intento convencerle, pero no quiere —le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su novio. 

—Podríamos ir todos —la propuesta de Piero me hizo levantar las cejas, al igual que a su novia —. Tengo un amigo que trabaja en un bar aquí cerca, ponen música por la noche. Siempre dice que hay ambiente.

—¡Es muy buena idea! ¿Vendríais? 

Niko y yo nos miramos mientras Loretta esperaba nuestra respuesta. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que nuestros ojos se buscaron; necesitábamos, precisamente, la respuesta del otro. Mi marido esbozó una sonrisa y, posteriormente, se dirigió a la pareja.

—El viernes es un buen día, ¿no?

—¿Este? —preguntó Loretta, visiblemente contenta.

—¡Perfecto! —contestó Piero, estirando sus brazos —. ¿Tú también vendrás? Así conoces un poco de la fiesta italiana.

Villanelle sonrió ante su propuesta.

—En realidad ya he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, pero no me importaría conocerla de nuevo.

—¿Te viene bien el viernes? —cuestionó el chico.

—Mis invitados aún estarán en casa, pero no creo que les importe, ya estoy haciendo planes sin ellos.

—¡Pues perfecto! —exclamó Loretta, levantando su copa de vino.

La cena transcurrió con cierta normalidad después de aquello. Villanelle solo se dirigió a mí para mirarme cuando hablé de su acento, pero en ningún momento me dedicó ni una sola palabra.

Por alguna razón, fue una situación más bien incómoda para mí, sentimiento que se acentuaba más cada vez que la veía actuar con total normalidad de cara a los demás.

No quería que aquello siguiera manejando mi estado de ánimo, por lo que dediqué mi atención a las conversaciones del otro lado de la mesa.

No noté la mirada de Villanelle sobre mí ni una sola vez.

**Villanelle POV**

—Adelante.

Después de abrir la puerta de mi apartamento coloqué mi espalda sobre ella, para dejarle espacio a Francesca. 

La chica acudió a su cita conmigo con unos pantalones vaqueros holgados y desgastados, los cuales encajaban perfectamente con sus piernas. La parte superior la cubría con un fino jersey negro de cuello alto. Podía parecer exagerado para esta época del año, pero hoy precisamente había sido un día bastante cálido en Florencia.

En su muñeca llevaba un reloj totalmente rojo que consiguió llamar mi atención. Me pareció el complemento perfecto.

Su vestimenta, casual pero elegante, provocó que tuviese más ganas aún de que llegásemos a casa.

—¿Vives aquí tú sola? 

Antes de contestar esbocé una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver por estar observando mi apartamento con detenimiento. Sabía que le iba a gustar mi respuesta.

—Sip —le contesté, dejando las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, siguiendo los pasos de mi invitada después —. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encantaría vivir aquí.

—Pues aún no has visto el resto. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —le pregunté, acercándome a su espalda, dejando aún así un poco de distancia. 

Ella se giró para responderme. 

—No me importa. Tenemos tiempo de sobra, ¿no? —Francesca tenía un lado tímido, pero la sonrisa que había en su rostro definitivamente no había sido articulada por esa parte suya. 

—Tenías sed, ¿verdad? —pregunté, comenzando a andar hacia la cocina. Ella me siguió —. ¿Quieres agua?

—Sería muy amable por tu parte.

—¿Fría? —tenía mi mano sobre la puerta del frigorífico, esperando su respuesta. Cuando asintió con la cabeza la abrí, sin dejar de mirarla y con mis cejas levantadas —. Buena elección. Saca dos vasos de ahí —le pedí, señalando el armario que tenía justo al lado.

Antes de que el cristal de los vasos golpease la encimera, saqué la botella de agua de la nevera. Con cierta delicadeza, quité el tapón que cubría el plástico y comencé a dejar caer el agua sobre uno de los vasos, para hacer lo mismo con el otro después.

—Muchas gracias, Villanelle.

Las dos dimos un gran trago de agua. Cuando terminé, dejé el vaso de vuelta donde estaba. Ella prefirió mantenerlo entre sus manos. 

—No sé si he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo durante la cena, pero me encanta tu nombre —admití, colocando mi mano sobre el mármol —. Francesca —susurré, alzando mis cejas —. Podría estar diciéndolo toda la vida. ¿Tu apellido también es italiano? 

—Si. Gervassini —cuando escuché aquella palabra salir de su boca, abrí mis ojos durante unos segundos, fascinada —. No es muy común.

—Es muy sexy —le admití, haciendo énfasis en el " _ muy _ " —. Te pega.

—¿Tú crees?

—Francesca Gervassini —repetí, cogiendo el vaso que sus manos sujetaban para dejarlo de una vez en la encimera. Cuando ya no había nada que pudiese estorbar entre nosotras dos, deslicé mi mano por el mármol, acercándome a ella unos centímetros más —. ¿No suena bonito?

—En tu voz sí. ¿Cómo te apellidas tú? —me dijo con cierta curiosidad. Ella decidió acercarse levemente también.

Mi mano estaba ya un poco más atrás de su espalda, y me gustaba el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviese entre ella y el mío. 

—Astankova —le informé —. Tengo ascendencia rusa, pero nací en Francia.

Estoy segura de que Francesca tenía verdadera curiosidad cuando me preguntó aquello, pero la realidad que podía observar es que su mirada estaba descaradamente perdida en mis labios.

En ningún momento, desde que me percaté, prestó atención a otra cosa. No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la impaciencia que brotaba de sus ojos. Cuando bajé mi mirada, vi como sus labios se quedaban tímidamente entreabiertos y secos.

No tuve más remedio que humedecer los míos con mi lengua.

—¿No tienes calor con esto? —dije, colocando mi mano sobre la tela de su jersey, justo en su cintura.

Las palabras de mi boca salieron casi roncas y con un tono más grave de lo normal. Fue aquello lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que ella ya no era la única que sentía la impaciencia correr por sus venas.

—Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Villanelle.

Su respuesta me pilló por sorpresa. Hasta ese momento, tenía la sensación de que lo tenía controlado, de que la situación iba a ser manejada a mi antojo, pero ella supo ponerme los pies en el suelo de la mejor forma posible.

Atendiendo a lo que supe leer entre líneas, coloqué mi otra mano sobre su cintura y giré levemente su cuerpo, haciendo que la parte más baja de su espalda chocase contra el borde de la encimera.

La parte más baja de su jersey estaba escondida en sus pantalones y, mientras la libraba de su agarre con delicadeza, miraba los ojos de Francesca fijamente.

La necesidad que sentía por besarla nacía de un lugar profundo de mi mente, tanto que no hizo falta que mandase señales a mi cerebro para acercarme a sus labios; lo hice de manera instintiva, sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Deseaban dejarse llevar, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para ser ella la que diese aquel primer paso, aún siendo totalmente obvio que yo la deseaba de la misma manera.

En un intento de alargar e intensificar aquella agradable tortura, coloqué dos de mis dedos sobre cada lado de su mandíbula y capturé su labio inferior con los míos, separándome de ellos todo lo lentamente que pude.

Después de aquello, Francesca escondió ese mismo labio que acababa de saborear con los míos propios, y lo capturó entre sus dientes.

Cuando abrió los ojos pude ver el frenesí que ahora mostraban, pero en ningún momento de aquella milésima de segundo pude imaginarme lo que iba a hacer después. 

Francesca colocó sus dos manos en mi nuca y comenzó a besar mis labios con cierta ferocidad. Tanta, que su espalda volvió a chocar contra el mármol. 

Esta vez, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no iba a dejar que se separase de él.

**Eve POV**

—Creo que ya he tenido suficiente día por hoy —Niko dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su mesita de noche y se acostó definitivamente en la cama —. ¿Sabes qué he estado pensando?

—¿Qué? —giré mi cabeza hacia él para atenderle, dejando la revista sobre mis piernas.

—Podríamos ir mañana a cenar.

—¿Donde siempre?

—Estaba pensando en un lugar más... —hizo una pausa para pensar, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi pierna —romántico, en realidad.

—¿Tenemos dinero para eso? —pregunté, haciéndole reír.

—Una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no?

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo.

Con una sonrisa, aparté la revista de mis piernas y terminé inclinándome sobre mi marido para darle un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Cuando me separé de él, pude ver como sonreía.

—¿Vas a dormir tú también? —me preguntó, colocando su mano en mi nuca, subiéndola hasta enredar sus dedos en mi pelo.

—Creo que me quedaré un rato con el móvil —le informé, separándome de él y volviendo a mi lado de la cama, esta vez para acostarme, al igual que él —. No lo he encendido en todo el día.

—Pues ahí te quedas, cariño —Niko giró su cuerpo hasta darme su espalda y, posteriormente, apagó la luz de su lámpara —. ¡Buenas noches!

—Duerme bien —le dije, acariciando levemente la parte alta de su espalda —. ¡Y ya hablamos mañana eso!

—¡Trato hecho!

Podría estar perfectamente más tiempo leyendo aquella revista, a pesar de lo poco interesante que me resultaba. Aún así, para poder dejar dormir a mi marido plácidamente, decidí prescindir de ella, apagar la luz de mi mesita y cambiar papeles por aparatos electrónicos.

Mientras esperaba a que el teléfono se terminase de encender, acariciaba la pantalla con mi pulgar, una y otra vez, de manera casi ansiosa.

Podía intuir por aquellos movimientos que mi cuerpo estaba más activo de lo que debería estar a estas horas. El día de hoy no había sido para nada agotador, de hecho, ni siquiera habíamos salido de casa. Por lo que, aunque era comprensible, me incomodaba el sentir que prefería hacer otras cosas antes que dormir.

Cuando mi móvil ya estaba listo, comenzó a recibir todas las notificaciones que no había leído a lo largo del día anterior. Con curiosidad miraba como, una a una, aparecían en pantalla.

Sin embargo, la última que apareció me hizo fruncir el ceño. Había recibido dos mensajes de un número desconocido. 

**_V - 20:31_ **

_ "lamejorpresentacióndelahistoria.pdf" _

_ "Por cierto, no sabía que el acento francés te parecía sexy" _


	9. 9. ¿Te ibas ya?

**_itch - nothing but thieves_ **

**Eve POV**

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera totalmente novedosa cuando leí los mensajes de Villanelle.

Al ver su nombre en mi teléfono, lo aparté de mi vista como un acto reflejo. Como si tuviese que esconderme de algo, como si tuviese miedo de algo.

Estuve, de hecho, varios minutos con el aparato sobre mi abdomen, mirando al techo mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de leer.

El primer mensaje era un pdf. Aunque el título de este no fuese tan revelador, sabría igualmente que se trataba del Power Point que la chica me había prometido. Intentaba no esbozar una sonrisa, pero me era imposible cada vez que me daba cuenta de aquella realidad.

Por no mencionar el mensaje de después. Cuando se lo dije en la cena, ella pareció no inmutarse en absoluto. Al parecer era todo pura fachada pues, un día después de aquello, la chica vio necesario recalcar mis palabras, lo que demostraba que sí que les había prestado cierta atención.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo en su momento? ¿Por qué no me dijo, también, que estaba preparando ese Power Point? ¿Demostraba eso que, efectivamente, le sucedía algo conmigo?

Yo seguía pensando que tanto en aquella cena como esa misma mañana, ella no estaba actuando con normalidad. Igualmente, ahora no era el momento de darle vueltas al asunto. A pesar de que los nervios estaban totalmente apoderados de mí, tenía una necesidad extrema de ver, finalmente, lo que Villanelle había hecho para mí.

Por alguna razón, sabía que me iba a sentir algo incómoda viendo aquello en este mismo lugar, justo al lado de Niko. En busca de la soledad que necesitaba, me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, me senté en uno de los escalones que bajaban al piso de abajo.

Después de suspirar profundamente, desbloqueé el teléfono. Lo primero que me salió fue, de nuevo, el chat de Villanelle. Sin pensarlo mucho, golpeé con mi dedo el link que me llevaba al Power Point.

En el momento en el que mis ojos se encontraron con la primera diapositiva, sonreí de una manera tan infantil que me vi con la obligación de cubrir aquel gesto con la palma de mi mano.

 _"Esta presentación contiene derechos de la autora, Villanelle Astankova"_ pude leer en la primera página. Junto a la frase, dos imágenes del capítulo que vimos en su apartamento.

Esa era, básicamente, la tónica de toda su presentación. Cada diapositiva contenía fotografías de las escenas más icónicas del episodio. Tenía opinión hasta de los detalles menos importantes para mí, como el ángulo de la cámara o los outfits que utilizaban los protagonistas.

Era todo tan, tan detallado, que juraría que tuvo que ver el capítulo de nuevo para poder hacer la exposición de esa manera tan brillante.

No pude evitar reírme ante la última diapositiva, en la que se podía leer _"Y hasta aquí mi presentación, ahora me voy a llorar" ._

Al terminar de verlo quise volver de nuevo al principio, y eso mismo acabé haciendo al menos tres veces más. Podía parecer algo super banal, ¿por qué iba a ser un gesto bonito que hiciesen un Power Point solo para que tú lo leyeses?

Mi cabeza, por el contrario, no dejaba de pensar que lo que acababa de ver era algo precioso. Por la dedicación que se podía intuir de él, por la forma tan natural que tuvo de narrar su opinión, o simplemente porque no tenía la esperanza de que realmente lo fuese a hacer.

Desde aquel momento en el que me crucé con ella por casualidad y me dijo que haría eso por mí, noté en Villanelle una actitud extraña hacia mí. Tal vez no estaba teniendo días buenos, tal vez mis sospechas eran ciertas y tenía algún tipo de conflicto conmigo.

De cualquier manera, la realidad era que, mientras yo me sumergía en pensamientos negativos, ella me había hecho esto. Mientras Villanelle estaba distante conmigo, ella me había hecho esto.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, no pude evitar negar la cabeza mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Antes de apagar el teléfono de nuevo, volví a fijarme en su chat, esta vez para ver aquel último mensaje. Podía haberme enviado el Power Point que me prometió y dejarlo estar, pero no. Por algún motivo, me hacía especial ilusión ver que había decidido expresar otra cosa que poco tenía que ver con la primera.

Después de disfrutar de todo aquello, mi mente decidió despertarme y traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Me estaba intentando decir que lo estaba analizando todo demasiado, que posiblemente le estaba dando más importancia de la que tiene.

Bueno, no sé si más de la que tiene, pero más de la que debería seguro que sí.

Me levanté del escalón y volví a entrar a mi habitación. Después de dejar el teléfono en la mesita, aparté la fina sábana para poder colocarme justo debajo de ella.

Siempre que estaba dispuesta a dormir, lo hacía con mi cuerpo girado hacia mi marido pero, por alguna razón, ahora no me sentía cómoda con ello.

Escondí mis manos debajo de la almohada, deseando que pudiese hacer lo mismo con los pensamientos que brotaban y que no me iban a dejar dormir.

Estaba ciertamente exaltada, intentaba mantener un rostro serio pero era incapaz de no esbozar una sonrisa casi permanente. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era quedarme frente a la puerta de su casa, golpear mis nudillos en su madera y expresar absolutamente todo lo que cruzaba mi cabeza.

**Villanelle POV**

El sol llevaba ya varias horas proyectando sus rayos en la ventana de mi habitación. Sin embargo, no consiguieron despertarme hasta ahora.

Después de parpadear varias veces, conseguí abrir tímidamente los ojos, frotando levemente mis manos contra mi cara después. Suspiré hondo y me quedé mirando el techo, desinteresadamente.

Al mover levemente mi mano izquierda, pude notar un bulto en el otro lado de mi cama. Giré mi cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me iba a encontrar.

Francesca seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Mentiría si dijese que no era placentero también verla dormir. De hecho, podía admitir que, en realidad, era bastante adorable.

No esperaba nada de ella, es más, no quería esperar nada de ella. Pero, aún así, no me molestó notar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mi acompañante comenzó a abrir los ojos tiempo después. Probablemente se había percatado de mi mirada sobre ella.

—Buenos días —le dije, con la voz ronca.

—¿Qué hora es? —me preguntó, frotando sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

Para poder responder a su pregunta tuve que estirar mi brazo hasta llegar al teléfono que tenía junto al mueble de mi cama, gesto que había evitado hacer a toda costa desde que me desperté.

Cuando desbloqueé el aparato, busqué entre mis notificaciones la respuesta de Eve, en vano. Tal vez era demasiado temprano, a lo mejor no había tenido tiempo aún de leer mis mensajes y el documento.

O, a lo mejor, lo había hecho y no tenía nada que decirme.

—Las once de la mañana.

—¿En punto? —asentí —. ¡Dios, mi madre me va a matar!

—¿No le dijiste que ibas a pasar la noche fuera? —le dije, levantando una de mis cejas.

—No sabía que iba a pasar la noche fuera. Es la primera vez que hago algo así.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Todo esto. Liarme con alguien y pasar la noche sin apenas conocerlo. ¿Tú lo has hecho antes?

—¿Yo? —dejé de mirarle y volví a concentrarme en el techo —. Para nada. Nunca he hecho algo parecido.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, mi mente pensaba en Alina, y en como nuestra conversación fue casi idéntica a la que acababa de tener ahora mismo.

De pronto, todo aquello me parecía pura efervescencia. Al principio vivo la experiencia a flor de piel, como si por mis venas corriese exclusivamente adrenalina, pero ahora... lo único que podía notar era un vacío absoluto.

Me he sentido así en muchas ocasiones, podría jurar que incluso diariamente, pero era la primera vez que me pasaba en cuanto a relaciones íntimas con otras personas.

Cuando dejé a Anna, la parte más inconsciente de mi cabeza ocultaba el deseo de hacer precisamente estas cosas, por lo que no entendía por qué me sentía así. Tal vez estaba equivocada.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Francesca.

Al parecer, las preocupaciones se habían trasladado también a la parte más externa de mí.

—Claro.

—Tienes mala cara.

—Hemos dormido poco, habrá sido eso —le contesté, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —. Aunque, definitivamente, ha valido totalmente la pena el no dormir.

Con ese comentario terminé de disipar cualquier duda que tuviese en su cabeza.

—Tengo que llamar a mi madre, estará preocupada.

—Sí, lo entiendo —me incliné sobre la cama y, una vez coloqué los pies en el suelo, me levanté de ella —. ¿Quieres que vaya a prepararte algo para desayunar mientras lo haces?

Ella sonrió ante mi propuesta. El gesto me pareció bonito, no por su sonrisa en sí -que también- sino por la paz que desprendía.

—Me encantaría.

Asentí ante su propuesta, feliz por escuchar aquellas palabras, y me dirigí a mi armario. A pesar de que estábamos solas en casa, no me sentía cómoda saliendo de mi habitación llevando solo la parte inferior de la ropa interior, por lo que me vestí con la primera camisa que encontré, sin abrochar los botones de esta.

No tenía intenciones de decir nada más antes de marcharme definitivamente, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo girarme hacia ella justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

—Baja cuando termines, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió —. Espero que tu madre no esté enfadada —le dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior para esconder una descarada sonrisa.

—No me importa que esté enfadada, solo por verte ahora mismo ha valido la pena.

Pude observar como su mirada viajaba sin tapujos por todo mi cuerpo, de abajo a arriba. No pude evitar mirar mi propio cuerpo para buscar aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté, poniendo mis manos sobre los bordes del cuello de la camisa. Ella no contestó, simplemente abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, y suspiró profundamente —. Te espero abajo, anda.

Con toda la calma del mundo, fruto de mi cerebro aún medio dormido, me fui directamente a la cocina. Cogí varias rebanadas de pan de molde y las metí en la tostadora. Mientras el pan se tomaba su tiempo para tostarse hasta su punto perfecto, yo lo aproveché para comenzar a exprimir algunas naranjas.

Notaba el exprimidor moviéndose rápido debajo de la palma de mi mano. Por alguna razón que desconocía, mi respiración me pedía un descanso convertido en un profundo suspiro.

Le estaba haciendo el desayuno a Francesca. Lo estaba haciendo porque era lo que me nacía hacer. Me sentía bien, aparentemente. Aún así, había algo dentro de mí que no terminaba de estar cómoda.

Vine a Florencia para experimentar todas las oportunidades que se me presentasen en el camino. Para conocerme, para sacar partes nuevas de mi personalidad, para hacer cosas que no había hecho nunca.

Esto, por supuesto, lo había hecho más veces, pero nunca me había hecho sentir así de perdida.

Tal vez fue demasiado pronto.

Justo en el momento en el que las tostadas saltaron del aparato, alguien llamó al timbre de mi casa. Sorprendida por la coincidencia, miré el reloj de la cocina. Eran las once y cuarto de la mañana. Teniendo en cuenta que los hoteles suelen pedir a sus clientes que dejen las habitaciones vacías sobre las doce del mediodía, intuía que podía tratarse de Konstantin e Irina.

—¡Voy! —grité.

Después de frotar mis manos contra un trapo para quitar cualquier suciedad, saqué las tostadas de la tostadora y las coloqué en un plato que tenía preparado ahí. Cuando terminé, me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Cuando estuve frente a ella, decidí abrocharme el único botón que quedaba justo enfrente de mi pecho. La abrí con cierto ímpetu, pero en el momento en el que vi quién se escondía detrás de ella, me convertí más bien en un ser totalmente inmóvil.

—¡Eve! —le saludé. La confusión era perceptible en el tono de mi voz.

Ella, sin embargo, no respondía. En los primeros segundos, la sorpresa no me dejó vivir el momento presente. Sin embargo, al volver a la realidad, pude ver como mi vecina estaba mirando algo de forma atenta, con sus labios tímidamente entreabiertos. Al seguir el recorrido de su mirada, terminé chocando con mi propio cuerpo.

Tuve que necesitar otro breve momento para darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En un principio, mis manos estaban dispuestas a abrochar el resto de botones, pero una parte de mí le negaron esa acción. Prefería dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Lo siento —me dijo, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para apartar la mirada.

En el momento en el que la noté incómoda con la situación, me convencí a mi misma para hacer lo que iba a hacer en un principio.

—No, perdóname tú a mí. No te esperaba —le dije, abrochando finalmente los botones de mi camisa —. ¿Pasó algo?

—Quería hablar contigo sobre... —hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta. Sí, se sentía incómoda, pero sabía el porqué y... me gustaba. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa —. Lo que me mandaste ayer.

Había leído mis mensajes. Mi sonrisa pretendía hacerse más grande, pero tal vez las razones que le trajeron hasta aquí no eran buenas. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Viste el Power Point?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunté, con un tono de voz más bien grave.

—Fue precioso, Villanelle.

Eve tenía intenciones de seguir hablando, por lo que pude interpretar a raíz del lenguaje de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, mi cerebro desconectó en el momento en el que escuché los pasos de Francesca bajando las escaleras.

La mujer de pelo rizado tardó varios segundos en percatarse de su presencia, pero cuando lo hizo, su mirada comenzó a viajar constantemente entre mi acompañante y yo.

—Ya he hablado con mi madre, no me odia por haber pasado la noche fuera —cuando giré mi cuerpo para prestar atención a Francesca, pude ver como la chica había elegido cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo con el mismo tipo de tela. Por suerte, sus botones estaban abrochados —. Perdona, no sabía que estabas con alguien.

Mis ojos volvieron a Eve, cuyo rostro tenía una expresión casi indescifrable. Si mis suposiciones no me fallaban, juraría que estaba algo celosa.

—Francesca, esta es Eve, mi vecina. Eve, esta es Francesca, mi... —volví a mirar a la chica durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decir —. Francesca —repetí, frunciendo el ceño al escucharme a mí misma.

—No te preocupes, yo me iba ya.

—¿Te ibas ya? —le pregunté, sorprendida, ignorando la presencia de la otra chica.

—¡Sí! —me dijo con cierto resquemor, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese lo más obvio.

—Pero no hemos terminado la conversación —le dije, confundida.

—No era nada importante. Encantada, Francesca —le dijo a la chica, justo antes de girar su cuerpo para volver a su casa.

**

Tuve que esperar a estar acompañada por dos de mis seres más queridos para visitar el lugar más concurrido de mi nueva ciudad: la Piazza del Duomo.

Este lugar era conocido por albergar la catedral de Santa María del Fiore, una de las mayores joyas de Florencia.

A pesar de ser diseñadora de interiores, el arte nunca me solía fascinar demasiado. Supongo que no he sabido valorarlo o entenderlo lo suficiente como para que eso ocurra. Aún así, al estar frente a aquella conocida catedral, sí que empecé a sentir cosas en mi interior que no había conocido nunca.

Tal vez fue por su monumental y llamativa fachada de colores claros, combinada con la longitud de todo el edificio, que resultaba bastante imponente.

Lo que más me llamó la atención, sin duda, fue su cúpula, proyectada por el famoso arquitecto Brunelleschi. La había podido ver anteriormente en fotos. De hecho, cuando comencé a contemplar Florencia como un posible destino, esta obra aparecía en casi todas las imágenes de la ciudad, y no era para menos.

En persona, al menos fuera del edificio, no se podía apreciar tan bien como en imágenes, aunque eso no les impedía a los turistas fotografiarla, como era el caso de Konstantin.

Por dentro, eso sí, era totalmente fascinante. Irina y yo estuvimos bastante rato justo debajo de ella, admirándola. En ese momento sentí cierto cosquilleo, al verme magnetizada por algo que nunca me había llamado la atención. La hija de mi amigo me confirmó que a ella le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo.

Después de pasar alrededor de una hora en aquella plaza, decidimos andar sin rumbo fijo, por el simple placer de descubrir la ciudad, de ser sorprendidos por ella. Luego de andar unos diez minutos, nos encontramos con otra plaza, una mucho más íntima y vacía: la Piazza dei Ciompi.

Al ver lo que parecía ser un mercado de antigüedades, nos adentramos en ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué tal con tu cita?

—¿Francesca? —le pregunté, centrando mi atención en los productos que vendía la parada en la que estábamos parados.

—No sé su nombre. La chica con la que has pasado la noche.

—Sí, se llama Francesca. Estuvo bien, la verdad —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Y por qué pareces tan...? —Konstantin hizo una pausa, tiempo en el que aproveché para dirigir mi mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué parezco?

—Por tu cara, diría que te acaban de amenazar de muerte

Sus palabras me provocaron una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía su gracia.

—No he dormido nada.

Konstantin no apartaba su mirada de mí. Era como si estuviese empeñado en ver más allá.

—Normalmente cuando tienes una noche... —hizo una pausa —una buena noche, no estás así.

—Pues ha sido una noche increíble, en realidad. Y se ha quedado a desayunar, se fue justo antes de que vinieseis.

—¿Volverás a quedar con ella?

Tardé unos segundos en contestar.

—No lo sé. ¿Te acuerdas de la cena que tuve el otro día? —le pregunté, cambiando de tema —. Quedaron en ir a una fiesta, o algo así. Me han dicho que vaya con ellos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana.

—¿Vamos a tener que irnos a un hotel otra vez?

Konstantin soltó una sonora carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su hija. Yo, por el contrario, le dediqué una mirada cargada de odio.

Mi intención era contestarle, pero una melodía captó la atención de mis cinco sentidos.

—¿Qué es eso?

Confundida, comencé a andar hacia el lugar de donde procedía aquel sonido. Cuando ya estaba frente a él, me encontré con una parada llena de vinilos, aparentemente de todos los géneros, y viejos tocadiscos.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Konstantin, que me siguió junto a Irina —. ¿Desde cuando te gusta a ti la música clásica?

—¿Qué canción es? —le pregunté al dependiente, señalando el tocadiscos —. Juraría que he escuchado esto antes.

El hombre, un señor aparentemente bastante mayor, giró el trozo de cartón que protegía el vinilo que estaba sonando.

—Dvořák, novena sinfonía —leyó.

Era la obra que interpretó Eve en el concierto.

—¿Puedo comprar el vinilo? Bueno, y... —hice una pausa —el tocadiscos.

—¡Claro, señorita! ¡Para eso están aquí!

Tanto el dependiente como yo nos dedicamos mutuamente una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar mi cartera, pude notar las miradas de Konstantin e Irina sobre mí.

No entendían nada, lo cual era totalmente comprensible.

—¿Cuánto es?

—El vinilo es edición coleccionista, y el tocadiscos, a pesar de ser de segunda mano, es como una reliquia. No es barato, te lo tengo que decir.

—Eso no importa —dije, sacudiendo mi mano —. ¿Tienes más de eso? Quiero decir, música típica de orquestas...

—¿Música clásica? —preguntó Konstantin. Por su tono de voz, podía intuir que seguía confundido, aún habiendo cierto ápice de burla en sus palabras.

—Sí, esa.

—Claro, casi todos los vinilos son de música clásica.

—Pues añade tres vinilos más. A su elección —dije, mirando por unos instantes los productos de la parada —. No conozco ninguno. ¿Cuánto sería en total?

—Se te quedaría todo en —el señor tiró de calculadora —doscientos veinte euros, pero te lo dejo en doscientos —me dijo, con una sonrisa.

—No, para nada —cogí unos billetes de mi cartera, los suficientes hasta llegar a esa primera cifra —. Como usted ha dicho, esto es una reliquia, no se merece menos.

El señor llevó sus manos a su pecho, agradecido, justo antes de coger los billetes que le estaba entregando.

—Pues dame unos minutos y te lo preparo todo.

Konstantin seguía sin entender nada. Sabía que quería que le diese una explicación, pero no era un sentimiento mutuo.

—¿Os importaría si voy a la fiesta? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio inferior —. No sé hasta qué punto va a ser divertido ir con gente mayor, pero creo que me vendrá bien.

—Ve si lo necesitas. Pero no nos vamos a ir a un hotel —me avisó, señalándome con su dedo índice.

—Tranquilo, no creo que me haga falta esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero vuestros comentarios!


	10. 10. Conversación pendiente

**_sway - michael bublé_ **

**Eve POV**

El sonido del piano destacaba por encima de las habladurías de todos los clientes del restaurante, el cual tenía el cartel de aforo completo.

No recordaba la última vez que Niko y yo fuimos a un restaurante lujoso. Disfrutamos mucho las veces en las que salimos a comer o a cenar, pero siempre lo hacemos en bares baratos y efectivos o en cadenas de comida rápida.

Para la ocasión especial, decidí cubrir mi cuerpo con un vestido ceñido de color azul. Sabía que a Niko le encantaba, pues así me lo hizo saber numerosas veces. Él, por su parte, también decidió vestir más elegante de lo normal.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, mi marido tuvo un gesto caballeroso al separar la silla para que pudiese sentarme. No recordaba que lo hubiese hecho alguna vez anteriormente, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

—Esto no es muy tú —le dije, sentándome. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Para todo hay una primera vez.

Las cartas que presentaban el menú y los diferentes platos ya estaban sobre la mesa. Tuve que mirar cada una de las hojas varias veces, pero no conseguí decantarme por nada en especial.

—Todo esto... —dije, pasando uno de mis dedos por el papel —. No he escuchado ninguno de estos nombres en mi vida.

Niko comenzó a reírse.

—Ten.

—¿Tu móvil? —cogí aquello que me estaba prestando, sonriente pero confundida.

—Búscalo en Google, es lo que hago yo.

Sabía perfectamente que mi marido consideraba aquella idea algo totalmente serio, pero no pude rehuir de la risa que me salió mientras negaba la cabeza.

—Tal vez no estamos hechos para esto. Tal vez nuestro destino sea ir siempre a _Sandwich House_ a cenar.

—Bueno, al parecer nuestro destino está cambiando —opinó, sin dejar de prestar atención a la carta —. Estamos cenando en un restaurante lujoso, mañana nos vamos de fiesta...

Al escuchar aquellas palabras giré mi cabeza, dejando mi vista perdida para hundirme en mis pensamientos durante unos pocos segundos. Poco tardé en contestarle, volviendo a mirar al frente.

—¿Tienes ganas de ir?

—Lo pasamos bien el otro día con los de tu banda, ¿no? —yo levanté las cejas. Tenía razón —. Se lo he comentado a Paolo, creo que le vendrá bien después de lo que le ha pasado con Isabella...

—¿No le ha llamado ni nada? —dije, sorprendida, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién, ella? —me preguntó —. Por supuesto que no, y mejor que no le llame.

—Pobre hombre... Estoy segura de que, aún así, volvería con ella si tuviese la oportunidad.

—¿Ya tienen claro lo que van a pedir? —el camarero nos interrumpió. Yo miré a Niko, algo atacada por la rápida decisión que tenía que tomar, pero él parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

—Nos pone, si es tan amable, un tonnato de ternera y un fettuccine al ragù toscano. De guarnición pediremos patatas al horno.

—Perfecto. ¿De beber?

Niko me miró, pidiéndome con sus ojos que fuese yo quien contestase a la pregunta del camarero. Para su desgracia, la incredulidad ante aquella escena aún gobernaba cada parte de mi cerebro.

—El mejor vino que tengan —terminó diciendo mi marido.

El chico, que iba vestido de negro al igual que todos sus compañeros, cogió las dos cartas y, antes de marcharse, dijo:

—Lo tendrán enseguida.

Cuando su presencia ya estaba lejos de la nuestra, pude ver en Niko aquella sonrisa que utilizaba cada vez que intentaba no reírse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuánto llevas en Italia? ¿Diez años? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que he dicho!

—Lo de la ternera lo he entendido perfectamente. Lo otro no sé qué es, pero algo me dice que es pasta.

Niko levantó sus cejas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Precisamente porque llevo muchos años en Italia. Es gracioso, igualmente. Hemos venido a un restaurante lujoso para acabar comiendo lo mismo de siempre.

—Lo mismo de siempre pero con mucha más calidad —me dijo, señalándome con su dedo índice —. Pero es que tú no sabes valorar la cocina.

—¿¡Cómo que no sé!? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño —. Me como literalmente todo lo que haces —ahora era él quien negaba la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente —. Entonces, ¿vendrá Paolo mañana?

—Eso parece. Se podrán hacer compañía él y Villanelle.

Mi instinto me hizo llevar mis ojos al punto más bajo. Notaba como mi mirada se quería perder en la mesa, pero era totalmente consciente de que no podía permitirme eso delante de mi marido. Por ello, volví a levantar la mirada y comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro, observando cada rincón de mi alrededor, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa después.

—No creo que Villanelle lo esté pasando muy mal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Niko, con un gesto de curiosidad en su rostro.

—Esta mañana pasé por su casa para preguntarle una cosa, y vi que había otra chica con ella.

El chico que me acompañaba se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor habían quedado para desayunar.

—Puede —dije, haciendo una mueca con la boca —. Pero las dos estaban medio desnudas.

Niko levantó las cejas, para luego esbozar una sonrisa algo descarada.

—No pierde el tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Crees que tiene novia?

Me permití unos segundos para pensar la respuesta.

—Nah —dije, negando con la cabeza —. Parece una chica bastante independiente, no creo que haya hecho todo lo que ha hecho para llegar a Florencia y ponerse a salir con alguien —Niko estaba conforme con mi respuesta y, claramente, no esperaba más. Aún así, yo sentía que tenía más cosas que decir —. Lo que sí creo es que ahora mismo está buscando en otras personas la satisfacción que no puede tener ella sola. Estoy segura de que no es la primera chica con la que hace eso, y no será la última porque se aburre fácil de ellas. Y eso sucede porque si la satisfacción que quiere la busca en los demás, siempre será efímera.

Niko se quedó mirándome patidifuso un breve espacio de tiempo. Estaba claramente sorprendido con mi respuesta.

—Wow. Menudo análisis, ¿no?

Insegura ante su reacción, llevé una de mis manos a mi nuca para acariciarla con la yema de mis dedos, inclinando levemente la cabeza para hacerlo con más comodidad.

—Sin más, la verdad —dije, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

**

**_Eve - 21:43_ **

_"¿Cómo de formal es el bar donde vamos?"_

**_Piero - 21:44_ **

_"jajajaja"_

_"La gente suele ir arreglada, pero no es como si fuésemos a una boda."_

Su respuesta me hizo fruncir el ceño. Miré confundida a Niko, que estaba igual de atento a la conversación del chat en común desde su teléfono.

— _Arreglada pero no es como si fuésemos a una boda_ —cité —. ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

—No lo sé —dijo, encogiendo sus hombros —. ¿Cómo te vestías tú cuando ibas de fiesta?

—Hace tanto tiempo de eso, Niko...

—Eve, tienes treinta y tres años, no cincuenta.

—Lo sé. Pero imagínate si hace tiempo que juraría que ni siquiera había nacido aún la última vez que salí por ahí.

Niko se rió ante mi comentario. Sabía que lo iba a hacer, siempre lo hacía con mis chistes.

—Pero... ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Siempre iba con una chaqueta de cuero y los pantalones que se llevaban en aquella época —dije, abriendo las puertas del armario.

—¿Los campana?

—Sí. Ahora hace mucho calor como para llevar esas cosas, aunque tampoco las tengo, así que... —después de quedarme casi un minuto observando con detenimiento cada opción, terminé sacando de allí una blusa de color rojo con pequeños puntos blancos —. Creo que voy a llevar esto —le dije, enseñandosela —. Es lo más elegante pero casual que tengo.

—Me gusta —la aprobación se veía en sus ojos —. Además, esa blusa te queda súper bien.

—¿Debería llevar pantalones negros o blancos?

Niko se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos.

—Creo que negros sería perfecto.

Estaba de acuerdo con su elección.

Sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima al verme frente al espejo. Giraba mi cuerpo levemente para observar con detenimiento cómo me quedaban aquellas prendas con las que acababa de vestirme. Tenía el convencimiento de que este conjunto era ideal para el lugar donde íbamos a asistir.

—¿Tú ya sabes qué vas a llevar? —le pregunté a Niko, sin dejar de mirar atentamente el reflejo de mi figura en el cristal.

**Villanelle POV**

En el primer momento en el que mis pies pisaron aquel local, sabía que lo que me iba a encontrar aquí era muy diferente a lo que encontraba cada sábado noche con Anna. Es más, ni siquiera se asemejaba a lo que vi cuando salí de fiesta con Alina.

Lo que más me hizo sentir en un contexto totalmente diferente fue la música. Estaba acostumbrada a que esta retumbara salvajemente en mis oídos una y otra vez.

Sí, ahora también retumbaba, pero al ritmo de canciones de jazz y blues, géneros poco habituales en lugares así.

Esta vez, sin embargo, era la primera vez que me sentía cómoda entre la noche italiana. No conocía a los amigos de Alina y, aunque no tenía ninguna dificultad a la hora de socializar e integrarme, mi cabeza tenía demasiados pensamientos como para hacerlo de manera eficaz.

A mis vecinos los conocía poco, aunque ciertamente más que a los amigos de aquella chica. Nuestra diferencia de edad, no tan grande pero sí destacable, podía ser un problema, pero intentaba que no resultase serlo.

Ellos, desde luego, se sentían en su salsa en este lugar tan poco habitual para mí.

Sorprendentemente, al adentrarnos en aquel bar pude darme cuenta de que también había personas más jóvenes que todos nosotros. No pensé que edades tan bajas podían disfrutar de este tipo de música teniendo otras alternativas más modernas y electrónicas, pero no parecían para nada molestos.

Solo había una mesa libre. La mayoría del aforo estaba bailando, pero había pocas opciones para sentarse, por lo que se ocupaban con suma facilidad.

—¡Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo! —insinuó Loretta.

Sin siquiera acordarlo previamente, todos nos dirigimos a aquella mesa. Teníamos claro, al parecer, que necesitábamos habituarnos a aquel lugar antes de terminar de soltarnos.

Al acercarme, pude comprobar que, además de las sillas, también había un sugerente sofá. Aceleré mis pasos al avistarlo, decidida a ser yo una de las que ocupase dicho sitio.

Con rapidez, logré colar mi cuerpo entre el mueble y la esquina de la mesa. Podía estar contenta por haber conseguido mi cometido, sin embargo, al levantar la vista, pude ver como Eve tuvo las mismas intenciones que yo, queriendo entrar por el otro lado.

Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, la chica giró su cuerpo y decidió ocupar más bien una de las sillas, que estaban ya a la otra parte de la mesa.

Fruncí el ceño al ver su actitud. Definitivamente no correspondía a la de alguien de su edad.

Por su forma de irse al visitarme ayer, pude percibir claramente que algo le sucedía. Por alguna razón, fue algo que mi mente estuvo repasando repetidamente desde entonces. Decir que aquello fueron puros celos era tal vez aventurarse demasiado, pero no encontraba otra razón con sentido.

—Puedes venir aquí si quieres —le dije con mis cejas levantadas, señalando el espacio libre que quedaba a mi lado —. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Era consciente de que mi tono, más que cálido, era serio. Precisamente así es como quería que sonase.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Piero y Loretta terminaron ocupando aquel espacio.

—Chicos —todos comenzamos a prestar atención a Paolo cuando escuchamos su voz —. Quería daros las gracias por invitarme a venir.

—No tienes que darnos las gracias —dijo Niko.

—Claro que no. Nos alegra que estés aquí —añadió Piero, cambiando de tema casi al instante —. ¿Qué queréis para beber?

—Me conformaré con una cerveza —le dije, cuando ya terminaron de pedir todos los demás.

Me fijé en Paolo. Estaba en la esquina de la mesa, esquina que prácticamente compartía conmigo.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la madera oscura de esta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, al igual que su boca. Juraría que tenía intención de decir algo, pero los segundos pasaban y no lo hacía.

Confundida, le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunté, cruzando mis brazos y apoyándolos en la mesa, no sin antes llevar las mangas de mi camisa blanca con rayas oscuras a mis codos.

Ahora la atención era mutua.

Él se quedó mirándome, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar la pregunta.

—¿Te refieres a ahora mismo o en general?

No pude evitar levantar una de las comisuras de mis labios.

—En general. Loretta me ha contado un poco —giré mi cabeza para observar a los demás. Cuando vi que no estaban atendiendo a esta conversación, volví a hablar —. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero yo también acabo de dejar una relación. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha sucedido?

El hombre, que era claramente más mayor que Eve, comenzó a frotar las palmas de su mano contra su pantalón, a la vez que soltaba un profundo suspiro.

Estaba preparándose para hablar.

—No lo sé. Estábamos bien, viendo una película en el sofá y, de repente, me dice: "no quiero estar contigo. Por favor, llévame a casa de mi hermana".

Arrugué la frente al escucharlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Sin ninguna explicación?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Le pedí explicaciones durante el viaje y no supo dármelas. Pocos días después la vi delante de casa besando a otro chico.

Levanté las cejas al escucharle, y permanecieron así durante unos segundos.

—¡Aquí tenéis las bebidas, chicos!

—Gracias a Dios.

El camarero no podía haber sido más oportuno.

Cogí mi bebida con toda la prisa del mundo para, con la misma velocidad, dejar correr el líquido por mi garganta.

Cuando posé el cristal sobre la mesa volví a hablar.

—No deberías estar triste por una persona así. No creo que hayas perdido mucho.

—No me lo esperaba, ¿sabes? Una relación de tantos años...

Por alguna razón, comencé a acariciar el borde del vaso con mi dedo índice. Al levantar la mirada, pude ver como Eve y Niko ya estaban pendientes de la conversación. Piero y Loretta empezaron a estarlo poco después.

—Imagino que tiene que ser doloroso. Que te dejen por otra persona lo es —Niko se metió en la charla.

—Creo que es algo que puede pasar, también te digo —dije, mirando a Paolo —. Lo malo de todo esto es que la actitud de la chica es una mierda. Las cosas se pueden llevar de muchas maneras, y ella lo está haciendo de la peor.

La chica de pelo rizado y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos. Sentí que me estaba ignorando de la misma forma en la que le ignoré yo en aquella cena.

No sé cómo se sintió ella al respecto, pero ahora la situación era diferente.

Le había enviado un documento y me había atrevido a hablarle por mensaje de texto. Ella debió alegrarse por ello, pues al día siguiente vino a mi casa. Sin embargo, tan rápido como vino, se fue.

En mi opinión, teníamos una charla pendiente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué rompiste tu relación? —me preguntó Paolo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No por algo tan traumático, desde luego —admití, dándole un trago a mi bebida —. Fue decisión mía, necesitaba estar sola.

—¿Fue doloroso para ella?

Mi mirada se perdió ante aquella pregunta. Era la primera vez que me cuestionaban esto después de contar las razones por las que se terminó mi anterior relación.

Una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. A pesar de que me dolía, desde el primer momento supe llevar la situación con tenacidad. Ahora, sin embargo, algo se retorció en mi pecho. Toda la compostura perfectamente creada por mi mente se deshizo, y comencé a asumir que, efectivamente, había hecho daño a Anna. Era un pensamiento que siempre intenté evitar a toda costa, pero eso no hacía que fuese menos real.

—Sí, lo fue —dije casi susurrando, recordando las lágrimas y el desconcierto en su rostro cuando le comuniqué mi decisión —. Supongo que estaremos todos bien en un futuro, ¿no? —miré a Paolo sonriendo, gesto que me devolvió.

—Encontraréis otras personas —anunció Loretta. Era consciente de que todos estaban siguiendo nuestra conversación pero, aún así, su intromisión me pilló por sorpresa —. ¡Quién sabe! A lo mejor ese alguien está en este bar.

—No quiero conocer a nadie —dije, tomando un trago de mi cerveza.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Paolo —. Quiero a Isabella. Solo quiero estar con ella.

—Ese no es un buen argumento, amigo —el chico me miraba confundido —. Yo quiero a Anna, y eso no significa que tenga que estar con ella. No me hizo daño en ningún momento, imagínate en los casos en los que sí ha sido así, como el tuyo.

—Villanelle tiene razón —aseguró Niko —. Sé que es doloroso, pero es fácil darse cuenta de que cualquier persona merece algo mejor que eso.

Paolo escondía sus labios en su boca. Sabía que tanto Niko como yo teníamos razón, ahora solo necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo de aquello. No iba a ser sencillo, su cabeza tenía que deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos autodestructivos primero.

—¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? —animó Loretta, cogiendo una de las manos de su novio —. No creo que tengamos nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo.

—Vamos, venga —Piero se levantó con una sonrisa, dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su chica —. ¡Animaros vosotros también!

Los últimos cuatro que permanecimos en la mesa nos quedamos mirándonos. Era como si cada uno de nosotros estuviese esperando a que algún otro diese un paso, fuese el que fuese.

Y no fue otro que Paolo.

—No tengo muchos ánimos para bailar, si soy honesto —hizo una mueca con sus labios —. Prefiero quedarme con mi bebida.

—¿Por qué no vais vosotras dos? —propuso Niko.

—¿¡Nosotras!?

Eve y yo comenzamos a ir al unísono. Hablamos a la vez, hicimos la misma pregunta y realizamos exactamente gestos idénticos, fuente de la confusión que, al parecer, también compartíamos.

Mientras Niko le decía algo a su mujer al oído que, por supuesto, no lograba escuchar, me quedé pensando.

Al escuchar la propuesta de su marido, mi cabeza se paralizó. En esos primeros segundos me pareció una de las peores ideas que podían proponerse.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, era una oportunidad perfecta.

—No creo que ella quiera... —Eve iba a continuar la frase que estaba recitando cerca del oído de su marido, pero yo lo impedí.

—Sí quiero. Vamos —dije, alzando mis cejas, justo antes de levantarme de aquel sofá.

Eve parecía algo sorprendida, como si no supiese exactamente cómo actuar.

—Pero... ¿sabes bailar? —me dijo, aún sentada sobre su asiento, mirando atentamente como rodeaba con mis pasos toda la mesa hasta llegar a su presencia.

—No —me encogí de hombros, haciendo una mueca de despreocupación con mis labios. Justo después, extendí mi mano hacia ella, con la esperanza de que colocase ahí una de las suyas —. ¿Tú sabes?

—No —la chica de pelo rizado dio una última mirada a su marido, tal vez esperando una aprobación que él terminó dándole. Finalmente, esta cogió mi mano y se levantó, dispuesta a bailar conmigo.

Andábamos por la pista en busca de algún lugar donde no hubiese mucha gente concurrida. Mientras lo hacíamos, no podía dejar de sentir un cosquilleo llamativo en aquella mano que tenía junto a la suya. Cuando me percaté de lo que estaba sintiendo, suspiré profundamente, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Esta canción? —fruncí el ceño al escuchar las primeras notas de Sway, de Michael Bublé.

—¡No hay nada de malo en esta canción! —aseguró Eve.

De repente, estábamos una frente a la otra, sin saber qué era lo próximo que teníamos que hacer. Giré mi cabeza para fijarme en los demás, llegando a la conclusión de que nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado quietos... y lejos.

Ella, al parecer, se había percatado de lo mismo, pues dio un paso hacia mí, justo en el momento en el que yo hice lo mismo.

No sabía mucho de baile, pero podía asegurar que este requería algo de contacto. Mis manos temblaban, sin saber si las órdenes que recibían de mi cerebro eran las correctas.

Cuando estas llegaron a su cintura, fue sorprendente tanto para ella como para mí. Al primer contacto, estas se separaron del lugar, fruto de aquel miedo. Sin embargo, con decisión, volvieron para quedarse.

Eve comprendió que sus manos no debían estar en la nada, y menos con esta canción que tanto le gustaba. Pocos segundos después de que las mías se posaran en su cuerpo, ella posó las suyas sobre mis hombros.

Sonreí internamente.

Las dos comenzamos a mover nuestros cuerpos lentamente, al son de la música. Juraría que, a pesar de no saber bailar, no desentonábamos en medio de esta multitud.

Mi cabeza, en cambio, lo único en lo que quería concentrarse era en aquella cintura. Era la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan íntimo con Eve. No mentiría si dijese que estaba deseando deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo, pero era absolutamente inapropiado.

Me preguntaba qué estaría pensando ella en estos momentos. Podía ver como intentaba evitar cualquier contacto visual conmigo, aunque era recíproco.

Mordí mis labios y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, nerviosa. Suspiré profundamente de nuevo y, decidida, bajé mi mirada hacia la suya.

Cuando se percató de que mis ojos estaban sobre ella, finalmente me devolvió la mirada.

Nunca la sentí tan cerca como aquella vez, y no me refería exclusivamente a un ámbito físico. La sentí tan cerca que pude notar cierto miedo dentro de mí.

Me sentía confundida y exaltada, pero no me costaba absolutamente nada reprimir aquello y que no se notase. Y no me costaba porque, a pesar de ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo por mis venas, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando descifrar lo que ocurría en las de Eve.

A medida que los segundos iban pasando, todo aquel ambiente que creamos entre las dos se iba haciendo cada vez más y más intenso. Separando levemente mi cabeza de la suya, pude ver como Eve miraba con atención mis ojos. Podía jurar que con la misma atención que le prestaba yo a los suyos.

Por alguna razón que sí intuyo, la chica empezó a sentirse incómoda y rompió el contacto visual, justo después de esconder su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Ya no me miraba más, pero yo no quería desprenderme de aquel vínculo, así que no dejé de mirarle.

Ella seguía notando mi mirada, pero ya no era suficiente para captar su interés.

Tenía que buscar otros métodos.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no crees?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡QUÉ GANAS TENGO DE QUE LEÁIS EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!! Espero que os esté gustando, y ya sabéis que me encanta que me comentéis cosas de la historia y me deis vuestra opinión y esas cosas.
> 
> Como ya sabéis, mi twitter es @cheessucrist, y si os da verguenza siempre podéis hacerlo por el curious! Muchas gracias por leerme ❤


	11. 11. Estaba confundida

**_thinkin bout you - katie_ **

**Villanelle POV**

—¿La tenemos? —preguntó Eve, aclarando su garganta después.

Las palabras no salieron claras y concisas de su boca. Más bien salieron como un susurro entrecortado. Estaba claramente nerviosa.

Yo también lo estaba, pero la confirmación de que era algo mutuo hizo crecer mi nerviosismo.

Estaba pasando algo, y era obvio.

Quería seguir insistiendo, pero notaba como el aire se atascaba una y otra vez en su llegada a mis pulmones. Cuando conseguí estabilizar mi respiración, volví a hablar.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de mi casa?

Ella levantó sus cejas. Estaba tan sorprendida por mi pregunta que no le costó lo más mínimo dirigir su mirada hacia la mía.

—¿Me estás preguntando eso? ¿De verdad?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sí —dije, asintiendo —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estabas casi desnuda y... —la interrumpí rápidamente.

—Juraría que eso no fue un problema para ti —aseguré, mirándola con mis ojos abiertos.

Después de aquellas palabras, podía sentir incluso rabia en sus ojos. Definitivamente no había estado acertada en esta intervención.

Me daba igual, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

A pesar de la conversación casi tensa que estábamos teniendo, nuestros cuerpos seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música, tal vez con la intención de no destacar entre la multitud.

—Y luego vi que había una chica contigo —volví a interrumpirle.

—¿Es motivo ese para marcharse así?

—¡Estaba casi sin ropa, Villanelle! —sonreí con descaro ante su afirmación.

Me tomé unos segundos para pensar antes de volver a hablar. Momento que me permitió tener la seriedad que se requería.

Quise preguntarle esto mirando a sus ojos pero, por alguna razón, tuve que apartar la mirada.

—¿Estabas celosa?

Eve comenzó a mover su cuerpo, reinada por unos pasos sin órdenes claras. Por un momento sus manos dejaron de posar sobre mis hombros. Por suerte, no duró mucho.

—Estoy casada, Villanelle.

—Entonces, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Claro que te equivocas! Esto es estúpido.

Finalmente, la chica se separó de mí y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la mesa donde estaban su marido y Paolo.

Antes de que pudiese comenzar a andar hacia allí, coloqué mi mano sobre su muñeca para pararle.

—Eve, no hagas eso —le pedí, inclinando levemente mi cabeza hacia un lado —. Lo siento, ha sido inapropiado —podía ver como la morena no estaba totalmente convencida de lo que le estaba pidiendo —. Están hablando, seguramente tu marido le esté consolando, el chico lo necesita. ¿Vas a interrumpir eso? —le pregunté, levantando mis cejas.

Funcionó.

Por suerte, Eve rectificó en su decisión y volvía a estar frente a mí. Esperaba, de alguna manera, su aprobación para colocar mis manos en su cintura de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella se adelantó, acercándose a mí y descansando las suyas sobre mis hombros.

Volvíamos a estar igual de cerca que segundos antes.

—¿Viniste a hablarme del Power Point? —insistí, dirigiendo mis ojos a los suyos, sin éxito.

—Sí —tardó varios segundos en contestar, cabizbaja.

Con el cambio de tema sufrimos también un cambio de canción. Seguía el mismo género que las anteriores, pero esta era mucho más lenta. Diría que incluso ciertamente romántica.

Seguía buscando sus ojos con los míos, pero no era recíproco. Decidí perder mi mirada en cualquier esquina.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sí.

Cada intervención venía precedida de unos largos segundos. Como si fuese un tema delicado, como si costase, como si hubiese algún peligro, como si sintiéramos miedo.

Esa lentitud, la sinceridad y la calma en los monosílabos de Eve e incluso la canción, me dieron cierta confianza para seguir hablando.

—Disfruté mucho haciéndolo. Y es algo que te prometí.

—Es un detalle —dijo, haciendo una breve pausa, acorde al tipo de conversación que estábamos teniendo. Durante esa pausa, pude sentir por fin su mirada sobre mí, y se la devolví, tal y como deseaba —. No me lo esperaba.

Mis manos querían moverse, pero esta vez no por su cuerpo, sino por sus mejillas. Y también era muy inapropiado.

Aún sabiendo que no debería, tenía la esperanza de poder expresar lo que quería ahora mismo a través de mis ojos.

—¿Te hizo ilusión?

Estaba siendo poco expresiva, hasta ahora. Levantó sus cejas y sacudió su cabeza al escuchar mi pregunta. No necesitaba siquiera una respuesta verbal, sabía que era afirmativo.

—Tanto que asusta.

—No creo que me asustase —dije. Tal vez la contestación más rápida de toda la conversación.

Ella se dio cuenta de ello, y pude ver como tragaba saliva, fruto de los nervios que yo también sentía, tal y como reflejaba mi pecho, que subía y bajaba a una velocidad... asustadiza.

—¿Cuando lo hiciste?

—¿La presentación? —ella asintió, sin dejar de observar mis ojos —. El día antes de enviártela o el anterior. No lo recuerdo muy bien.

Eve volvió a mostrar señas de expresividad al fruncir el ceño, aparentemente sorprendida ante mi respuesta.

—¿Hiciste la presentación los días en los que fuiste una gilipollas conmigo?

—¿Fui gilipollas contigo? —dije, confundida.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella, por mucho que intentase hacer ver que no sabía de qué hablaba.

—Lo fuiste, Villanelle.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Estuvo muy feo.

—No es que estuviese feo —admitió, volviendo a esperar unos segundos para hablar de nuevo —. ¿Por qué te comportaste así?

La pregunta que yo misma evitaba hacerme absolutamente cada segundo.

Sabía la respuesta, y no solo se la iba a admitir a ella, me la iba a admitir a mí también.

—Estaba... —respiré profundamente y separé una de mis manos de su cintura para llevarla a mí mejilla, rascándola levemente con la yema de mis dedos, pasando estos luego por mi parte de mi pelo —. Estaba confundida.

Nuestras miradas estaban fijas como en ningún momento lo habían estado antes. Pude notar, también, el tacto de su cuerpo y el mío, tal vez empujado por mis manos, justo después de que la que faltaba volviese a su figura.

La tensión era totalmente perceptible. Ni siquiera me molestaba en preguntarme si era la única que lo sentía así, sabía de sobra que no.

—¿Confundida por qué?

Lo dijo con una voz tan baja que fue casi inaudible entre la música y el gentío.

Sí, tenía la respuesta, pero esta no era tan fácil de verbalizar. Ni siquiera sabría qué palabras utilizar, o cuáles serían las correctas para definir lo que estaba sintiendo estos días.

Fuese lo que fuese, lo estaba sintiendo ahora también. Y lo sabía porque era consciente de que cualquiera pensaría mal ante nuestra cercanía, sabía que tal vez sería un problema que Niko se percatase de todo esto. La realidad era que estaba demasiado perdida en su mirada como para contemplar cualquier otro escenario.

Sin embargo, la mía tenía otros planes. Cómo si de algo involuntario se tratase, esta terminó bajando llentamente hasta sus labios.

Ahí lo supe.

No sabía qué responderle, pero sabía perfectamente qué es lo que quería hacer, y no había mejor respuesta que aquello.

Otra cosa totalmente inapropiada, por supuesto, pero no pude evitar humedecer los míos con mi lengua. Mi pecho se hinchó para respirar profundamente, necesitaba controlarme de alguna manera.

Quedarme mirando aquella fruta prohibida iba a ser una tortura, así que volví a mirar los ojos de Eve.

Allí encontré algo nuevo, algo que me confirmaba que ella había recibido mi propuesta.

No iba a pasar lo que yo deseaba que pasase, lo sabía, pero me sorprendió el ver como la chica no despegaba sus ojos de los míos.

No fue así por mucho tiempo. No sólo dejó de mirarme a los pocos segundos, sino que separó su cuerpo del mío y se deshizo de cualquier agarre.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato? —preguntó, sin siquiera mirarme.

Yo acepté su propuesta, pero al ver como su intención era dirigirse hacia donde estaban Niko y Paolo, protesté.

—¿De verdad quieres ir allí? —le pregunté, haciéndole frenar sus pasos —. Ya te lo he dicho antes, estarán hablando de sus temas. No creo que estés muy cómoda con ellos —admití, consiguiendo que la chica se girase hacia mí de nuevo —. Hay una mesa libre ahí, podemos sentarnos en ella si quieres —propuse, señalándola con mi mirada durante unos segundos.

—Vale, pues espérame ahí, iré a por algo de beber.

—¡Tráeme otra cerveza, por favor!

Sin decir nada más, Eve comenzó a andar hacia la barra del bar. Al perder su figura entre la multitud, decidí sentarme en aquella mesa vacía, esperando pacientemente a que volviese.

La música lenta ya parecía haberse terminado, y ahora todos bailaban animadamente al son de canciones movidas. Cualquiera podría pensar que aquello fue hecho a propósito.

Eve no tardó mucho en llegar. Dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa y se sentó en el lado opuesto al mío.

Hacía apenas un par de minutos estábamos más cerca de lo que cualquiera de las dos habría podido imaginar nunca. Era un terreno peligroso, pero en ese momento mi cabeza no era capaz de pensar en las cosas negativas.

Apostaría que ella estuvo sintiendo lo mismo durante esos instantes. Sin embargo, cuando la lejanía física e incluso emocional volvía a reinar entre nosotras, la realidad nos golpeaba de manera brusca.

Es algo que pude ver cuando estábamos sentadas en aquella mesa. Eve se mantenía serena, pero su mirada estaba completamente perdida en algún punto del suelo de aquel bar. La miraba atentamente, pudiéndome imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

Cabía la opción de que todo estuviese en mi imaginación, pero me consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor.

—Estoy confundida con la vida —empecé, intentando romper un hielo que quemaba. Cuando me dirigió su atención seguí hablándole, perdiendo mi mirada entre la multitud —. No sé qué sentido tiene, no sé qué quiero en la mía, no sé qué estética me gusta...

Pude escuchar como intentaba reprimir una risa en su garganta. Aquello me hizo girar mi cabeza hacia ella, que estaba sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No entendía qué le causaba tanta gracia, pero no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de ello. Sonreí al verla sonreír, prefería esto antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté, desconcertada.

Eve me devolvió la mirada y, posteriormente, volvió a reírse.

—Lo siento —pidió, justo antes de tomar un trago de su bebida. Yo seguía esperando una respuesta genuina —. Es solo que... —hizo una pausa, fruto de su incesable risa —.  _ No sé qué sentido tiene la vida, no sé qué quiero en la mía, no sé qué estética me gusta _ ... —repitió mis palabras, soltando una carcajada después. Yo la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —seguía sin entender nada, pero no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla así.

—Absolutamente nada. Me ha hecho gracia cómo has pasado de preocuparte por algo profundo a algo tan banal.

—Me preocupa mi estética, Eve —le dije, frunciendo el ceño —. Sé que para ti no es importante, pero para mí sí lo es.

Pude ver como la chica no estaba contenta al escuchar mi respuesta. Había sabido leer entre líneas, y ahora me miraba con cierto odio. Yo decidí apartar la mirada y volverla a perder en cualquier otro lugar, esbozando una sonrisa por la gracia que me había causado su cambio de actitud.

—No sé qué puedes estar insinuando, pero me ha costado mucho elegir la ropa que ponerme hoy.

—Y estás preciosa —le dije, volviendo a mirarle. Ella sonrió ante mi confesión, pero no quería que el ambiente se volviese incómodo otra vez —. Y si alguna vez necesitas algún consejo, ya sabes donde vivo.

—No tengo ningún problema con mi forma de vestir, Villanelle, pero lo aprecio —las dos nos sonreímos de manera exagerada y falsa. Después de varios segundos, Eve volvió a hablar —. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene más preocupada?

Suspiré profundamente, abriendo mi boca para dejar salir el aire. Tenía que tomarme un tiempo para pensar la respuesta.

—No lo sé. Creo que... —tragué saliva y humedecí mis labios, algo nerviosa —. Creo que no soy feliz.

El tono de mi voz fue más grave de lo normal, y eso solo sucedía cuando reprimía las ganas de llorar. 

—¿Esperabas serlo?

Su pregunta me hizo fruncir el ceño. La respuesta se podía dar por sentada, pero hubo algo dentro de mí que se removió, sin saber la razón.

—Supongo que sí, ¿no? —contesté, mirándole con confusión en mi rostro —. Quiero decir, para eso tomé la decisión de venir aquí.

—Y... —Eve movió su cuerpo sobre la silla, preparándose para preguntar de nuevo —. ¿Qué cosas esperabas que no se han cumplido? Porque si estás así es porque eso es lo que te ha sucedido.

Desde que llegué a Florencia siempre fui consciente de los problemas a los que tenía que hacer frente mi cabeza. Sin embargo, Eve estaba haciéndome indagar en ellos. Era incómodo, porque esto era, definitivamente, algo nuevo para mí, pero a la vez sentía que era para algo bueno. 

Y ella me transmitía una tranquilidad y una confianza que necesitaba.

—Por ejemplo, yo quería tener una vida donde solo tuviese que preocuparme por mí, donde no necesitase a nadie. Los primeros días estaba bien, pero ahora sé que lo voy a pasar mal cuando Konstantin e Irina se vayan.

—Claro que lo vas a pasar mal —Eve frunció el ceño, colocando su mano sobre la mesa —. Los seres humanos hemos nacido para ser sociables. Puedes ser una persona totalmente independiente, pero eso es compatible con forjar relaciones con las personas que te rodean. Es más, tiene que ser así. Si quieres ser feliz, no creo que puedas serlo si lo que pretendes es que no te afecte el no tener a nadie a tu alrededor —hizo una pausa de varios largos segundos —. Además, has sido capaz de mudarte de país, y para eso se necesita mucho coraje. Deberías estar contenta si lo que quieres es ser capaz de tomar decisiones por ti misma. 

Me quedé mirando a la nada, mientras hablaba e incluso mucho después de haber terminado. Mi cabeza estaba procesando toda la información que estaba recibiendo de mis oídos. 

—Supongo que tienes razón. Tampoco quiero preocuparme mucho por ello, sé que es un cambio drástico y necesito adaptación.

—¡Tú misma lo estás diciendo! Es cuestión de tiempo, Villanelle. Lo que estás pasando ahora es totalmente normal. No podías pretender que no te sucediese. 

—También hay otra cosa... —dije, mordiendo mi labio inferior. 

No sabía muy bien si era correcto hablar esto con ella. De igual manera, al fin y al cabo somos amigas, y tenía que actuar como tal. Estaba siendo un gran apoyo y sabía que podía seguir siéndolo. Me gustaban las cosas que me decía, me hacían sentir mejor. Sabía que necesitaba las respuestas que ella tenía, y yo estaba deseando comprender mis dudas.

—¿Qué otra cosa?

—¿Recuerdas a la chica del otro día? 

—¿Francesca? 

Si estaba molesta, no lo parecía en absoluto. 

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No sé si esto es egoísta —empecé, negando con la cabeza mientras formaba una mueca con mis labios —, pero cuando lo dejé con Anna, una de las cosas que más quería hacer era... —hice una pausa —estar con otras chicas.

—Estar... ¿cómo? —preguntó.

Eve sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Ya sabes, estuve mucho tiempo con ella, tengo veinticuatro años —dirigí mi mirada hacia ella —. Cuando vine aquí en busca de experiencias, esto es algo particular que quería experimentar. Siempre me han gustado las italianas —admití, levantando una de mis cejas. Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo has hecho otra vez.

—¿El qué? 

—Decir algo profundo y soltar algo banal justo después.

—¡Solo estaba siendo honesta, Eve! —protesté, riéndome después. Pude escuchar, a pesar de la música, la respiración profunda de la chica —. La cosa es que, desde que estoy aquí, incluso en París justo antes de venir, lo he hecho varias veces. Cuando conozco a una chica que sé que me puede gustar, intento que acabemos haciendo eso. Siempre lo consigo, y tengo la suerte de poder hacerlo con chicas diferentes todo el tiempo. Y podría asegurar que ellas terminan agradecidas con... —Eve me interrumpió, levantando levemente la mano que tenía sobre la mesa.

—No necesito más detalles —me dijo, sin siquiera mirarme —. Lo entiendo, te acuestas con muchas mujeres, y eso es lo que querías. ¿Qué problema hay ahí? 

—No lo estoy disfrutando —ahora sí que podía sentir los ojos de Eve sobre mí, y le devolví la mirada —. Quiero decir, sí, en el acto obviamente lo hago. Pero es como una borrachera, al día siguiente me siento como una mierda.

—No me extraña —era la primera vez durante aquella conversación que la chica de pelo rizado no necesitó tiempo para pensar su respuesta. Para ella parecía obvio, pero yo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—¿Te has escuchado a ti misma?  _ Cuando conozco a una chica que sé que me puede gustar, intento que acabemos haciendo eso  _ —repitió mis palabras. Seguía sin entender nada —. Entiendo que tengas veinticuatro años, que quieras experimentar, todo lo que tú quieras. Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que lo haces simplemente por hacer?

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —pregunté, bebiendo por primera vez de la cerveza que me había traído Eve.

—Algo malo hay cuando al día siguiente te sientes mal. Tal vez sea muy pronto.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea eso, Eve. No pienso en Anna. Quiero decir, la echo de menos —admití, inclinando levemente mi cabeza durante unos segundos —, pero no de ese modo. No me siento culpable ni nada por el estilo.

—Pues entonces solo me quedan dos opciones.

—¿Cuáles? 

—Uno —empezó, mostrando su dedo índice —, no eres la misma persona que eras mientras estabas con Anna. A lo mejor tus inquietudes y deseos no son los mismos que cuando tenías una relación. A lo mejor estando con ella querías experimentar con otras personas, pero con todo lo que estás viviendo últimamente tal vez solo necesites cosas reales. Y créeme, acostarse con la primera chica guapa que te encuentres por Florencia no es real. 

Hubo un silencio largo antes de que decidiese tomar la palabra.

—¿Cuál es la opción dos? —dije con voz entrecortada, tragando saliva al sentirme totalmente identificada con lo que acababa de decir Eve.

Antes de contestarme, la chica tomó un trago. Al dejar el vaso sobre la madera, habló.

—Dos —levantó el índice de nuevo, añadiendo también el dedo corazón —. Estás teniendo sexo con las personas equivocadas.

Sonreí descaradamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, por varias razones: no me esperaba esa respuesta, su tono de voz mostraba una Eve que apenas conocía hasta ahora y, por último... mi mente tenía una cierta idea de una persona que, definitivamente, no sería un error.

—Te tengo que dar la razón ahí, Eve. Me gustaría probar con otras personas, pero no todas las que quiero están disponibles.

Ella me miró confundida y con el ceño fruncido, y esa era exactamente la reacción que esperaba. 

También supo leer entre líneas esta vez, pero yo no quería hacerme responsable de mis palabras. No quería dar la sensación de que estas fueron totalmente intencionadas, aunque fuese esa la realidad.

Cogí la cerveza que descansaba en la mesa y la llevé a mi boca, utilizándola como excusa mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia otro lugar lejos de allí.

Aún así, pude sentir aún en el ambiente la confusión de Eve, y eso me hizo sonreír de la misma manera en la que lo estaba haciendo hacía apenas unos segundos.

Al intentar alejarme mentalmente de la mesa en la que estaba, no me percaté de la presencia de Piero y Loretta hasta que no escuché la voz de esta última entre nosotras.

—¿Por qué no venís a bailar con nosotros? ¿Vais a estar ahí toda la noche?

**

—¡Ha sido divertido!

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Niko, Eve y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos en el ascensor. Con ella entre su marido y yo, no me atrevía a mirar a otro lugar que no fuese la puerta del aparato. 

Podía notar como Eve estaba casi igual de inmóvil que yo, pero la curiosidad le hizo girar su cabeza hacia su chico.

—¿Cómo estaba Paolo?

—Daba pena, Eve —el entusiasmo con el que alabó la fiesta no estaba para nada presente en esa afirmación. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Finalmente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, siendo yo la primera en salir de él.

—Pasad buena noche, parejita —dije, acercándome a mi puerta, mientras ellos hacían lo mismo con la suya.

—¡Igualmente, Villanelle! Duerme bien.

Esperé unos segundos, pero Eve no me dirigió la palabra. Estaba a punto de meter mis llaves en el cerrojo, pero decidí girar mi cuerpo al escuchar la puerta de enfrente.

—Eve —levanté la voz, llamando su atención. Por suerte, la chica salió al pasillo. Sola. —. Gracias por lo de esta noche, me ha ayudado mucho hablar contigo.

Ella sonrió genuinamente, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Esta vez se sentía diferente. Era como si hubiese una conexión entre nosotras dos. Tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, pero era difícil ver a la otra chica dejarse llevar por ella, lo cual era totalmente comprensible.

—¿Por qué no vienes mañana y te leo las cartas del tarot?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar aquella pregunta totalmente inesperada.

—¿Sabes hacer eso? —pregunté, con mis cejas levantadas —. Eve... eres una caja de sorpresas.

—Estaré aquí todo el día, así que ya sabes.

—Será un honor. 

Eve se propuso entrar finalmente a su casa, pero no sin antes volver a hablar.

—Por cierto, a mí también me ha gustado hablar contigo. Es bonito conocerte, cada vez me gusta más.

Sin decir nada más, sin siquiera esperar mi reacción, la chica cerró la puerta de su casa, con ella dentro.

La luz del pasillo se apagó, dejándome sola en la oscuridad de la noche y del edificio. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré, mirando fijamente al techo que ahora solo podía imaginar.

Cuando me dispuse a meter finalmente la llave en el cerrojo, pude ver como mi boca esbozaba una sonrisa más bien tonta. Intenté reprimirla mordiéndome el labio inferior. 

Prefería que se quedase dentro de mí.


End file.
